Feu et Glace
by Black Lagoon
Summary: Ils n'avaient en apparence rien en commun, en apparence seulement...Après s'être détestés et cherchés, vont-ils s'aimer ? DG
1. Prologue : Cher Journal

**Feu et Glace**

**Pairing :** Draco/ Ginny, dans toute sa splendeur.

**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi. Tout appartient à J.K Rowling, personnages, lieux et univers.

**Prologue : Cher Journal**

_09 Mai 1996_

Cher Journal,

Je me sens mal aujourd'hui, très mal. Il y a des jours comme cela où on ne devrait pas entendre certaines choses et où surtout on ne devrait pas _voir_ certaines choses. Tu dois sûrement te demander pourquoi je parle comme ça, ce n'est pas mon habitude n'est-ce pas ? Je vais t'expliquer :

Pendant la sortie à Pré- au-Lard, Leah et moi avons décidé d'aller aux Trois Balais pour boire une bièraubeurre.

Aussitôt entrée, je les ai vus : Harry et _cette fille._ Ils s'embrassaient. Évidement j'étais dépitée mais ce n'était rien comparé à la surprise qui m'attendait. Car la fille en question n'était autre que Hermione Granger. La fille à qui je parlais sans cesse de l'amour et de la fascination que je ressentais à l'égard du Survivant. La fille à qui j'avais avoué que j'allais demander à Harry de sortir avec moi quelques jours plutôt. La fille qui prétendait être ma grande amie. Grande amie, tu parles.

J'étais choquée et humiliée au plus profond de moi-même. Elle s'est décollée de lui en souriant. Sourire qu'elle a instantanément perdu en m'apercevant. Elle s'est levée et moi j'ai reculé en l'entendant m'appeler puis je suis sortie. Sortie pour essayer d'oublier ce que je venais de voir. Sortie pour me convaincre que ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Sortie pour m'éloigner d'elle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle m'a rattrapé :

« Ginny, attends !

- Comment as-tu pu me faire une chose pareille ? Je l'aimais Hermione, _je l'aimais_ ! Me suis-je écriée, au bord des larmes.

- Ginny, je sais et je ne voulais pas…a-t-elle commencé.

- Tu as bien joué ton rôle de parfaite confidente hein ? Tu n'es qu'une sale hypocrite.

- Non je t'en prie ne dis pas ça….Mais tu sais Ginny, l'amour ça ne se contrôle pas… » a-t-elle ajouté avec un sourire désolé.

La phrase de trop. Si elle savait comme j'ai pu la détester quand elle a dit ça…Merlin qu'est-ce que Harry peut bien lui trouver ? Elle n'est pas si mignonne que ça après tout, ni particulièrement intéressante. Merlin, qu'a-t-elle de mieux que moi ?

_31 Août 1997_

Il est onze heures du soir et j'ai passé ma dernière journée de vacances à préparer ma rentrée à Poudlard et à lire ce fichu dire de mes rapports avec le trio le plus connu de l'école ? Moins je les vois et mieux je me porte.

Tout d'abord parce que mon frère est l'un des ''membres''. Et puis c'est bien connu, les frères et sœurs ne sont pas faits pour s'entendre. Ensuite il y a Harry Potter, le survivant et Hermione Granger sa petite amie depuis deux ans. Ces ceux-là autant dire qu'ils me donnent des boutons…Toujours à se promener main dans la main, s'embrasser à chaque secondes et montrer qu'ils sont ensemble et à quel point ils s'aiment. Ça me fait trop mal.

Demain j'entre en 6ème année. Comme l'année précédente je vais éviter la dream team. Mais surtout, je vais oublier Harry et me trouver un petit ami digne de ce nom.

* * *

Fin de ce petit prologue. J'avais vraiment envie de faire une fic sur le couple Draco/ Ginny, parce qu'avec eux les possibilités ne manquent pas. Reviewer pour me donner vos conseils et avis !


	2. Poudlard Express

**Chapitre I : Poudlard Express**

« - Ginny, tu es prête ? cria la voix de Mrs Weasley dans la cuisine.

- Une minute maman ! fit Ginny en tirant sa valise dans l'escalier.

- Dépêche-toi !

- Je fais e que je peux…Ron tu peux m'aider ? demanda Ginny à l'adresse de son frère qui sortait de sa chambre en faisant léviter sa propre valise à l'aide d'un enchantement.

- Le mot magique frangine ? As-tu oublié les bonnes manières ? S'exclama Ron, d'un ton moqueur.

- Tu m'aides oui ou non ? fit Ginny qui commençait sérieusement à perdre patience.

Son frère soupira avant de s'extasier :

- Qu'est-ce que c'est bon d'avoir dix-sept ans !

- Ron ! Ginny ! Dépêchez-vous bon sang ! hurla Mrs Weasley.

- On arrive !

Comme chaque année le départ se fit dans les cris et le stress. Ils furent donc tous soulagés d'arriver sur le quai 9 ¾.

Mrs Weasley prit sa fille dans ses bras et la serra tellement fort que celle-ci eut l'impression que son dos s'était brisé.

- Maman, tu vas finir par me tuer...déclara-t-elle d'un ton las.

Mrs Weasley consentit à la lâcher mais non sans lui donner une centaine de conseils. Ginny écouta sa mère distraitement et finit par la couper par un : « Je sais bien maman… »

Ce fut ensuite le tour de Ron d'avoir le sermon quotidien avec les « Veille bien sur ta sœur » ou encore les « Si tu ne réussis pas tes ASPICS, tu auras de mes nouvelles ! »

Après une dernière étreinte de leur mère, Ron et Ginny montèrent dans le Poudlard Express. La première personne qu'ils virent fut Luna Lovegood qui apparemment, cherchait elle aussi un compartiment libre. Ginny constata qu'elle n'avait pas changé durant l'été. Du moins physiquement parlant. Elle portait toujours ses lunettes étranges. La rouquine l'aborda :

- Salut Luna ! Comment vas-tu ?

- Oh salut Ginny ! Je vais très bien et toi ? demanda-t-elle en souriant.

- Moi ça va, répondit Ginny en lui rendant son sourire.

Luna se tourna alors vers Ron et lança :

- Bonjour Ronald !

- Salut Louf…Luna, ajouta-t-il précipitamment en croisant le regard menaçant de sa sœur. Et bien, je vais me chercher un compartiment.

Il s'éloigna rapidement. Ginny demanda alors à Luna :

- Tu veux qu'on cherche ensemble ? Mes amis sont sûrement déjà installés…

Sans attendre la réponse, la rousse l'entraîna dans le couloir du train à la recherche du compartiment de ses amis.

- Ah, ici ! S'exclama-t-elle en ouvrant la porte de l'un des compartiments après quelques minutes de recherche.

Le compartiment était occupé par deux jeunes filles qui répondaient respectivement aux noms de Sugar Thompson et Leah Hopper. La première avait la peau noire, deux yeux de chats, noirs et perçants qui accrochaient le regard, ainsi qu'une bouche en cœur propre à déclencher une véritable obsession sexuelle chez n'importe quel garçon normalement constitué. Surtout lorsqu'elle décrochait son regard mi-figue mi-raisin. La seconde n'était pas laide, non. Quoique plutôt petite et avec quelques kilos de trop, elle avait un agréable visage et une jolie silhouette, ainsi qu'un sourire vraiment éclatant, dont elle était hélas trop avare. Ses cheveux châtains étaient souvent hirsutes, mais avec une bonne coupe et bien habillée, elle aurait parfaitement pu rivaliser avec n'importe quelle fille de l'école.

- Ginny ! S'écrièrent-elles en même temps.

La rousse entra et étreignit ses amies pendant que Luna s'asseyait sur la banquette et sortait un exemplaire du Chicaneur. Sugar, visiblement irritée de cette attitude lâcha :

- La moindre des politesses serait de dire bonjour, je pense !

Luna leva la tête, la dévisagea quelques secondes puis retourna à la lecture de son magazine. Ginny qui sentait la réplique cinglante venant de Sugar s'approcher tenta de calmer le jeu.

- Alors vos vacances ? Leah comment était l'Australie ? Et toi Sugar, Le Pays de Galle?

- Nul, fit Sugar d'un ton dépité. Mais j'ai rencontré une fille qui…

Ce fut partit pour une demi-heure de récit où Sugar expliqua ses vacances dans les moindres détails.

Même si Ginny l'adorait, Sugar parlait beaucoup trop à son goût. En fait elle était assez différente de Leah. Sugar était féroce. Quand elle voulait quelque chose, elle l'obtenait. C'était sa règle d'Or. Elle pouvait se montrer subtile ou accablante, selon les circonstances. Si la suggestion doucereuse ne marchait pas, elle avait le chic pour vous balancer un boulet de canon en pleine poire. Ginny ne l'avait jamais entendue s'excuser ni admettre une erreur. Une cohorte de fans lui faisait allégeance à Poudlard. Si elles avaient un problème, Sugar avait la solution. Elle était prête à tout pour une amie, tant qu'elle était loyale. Sa règle d'Argent. Mais gare à qui la mettait en colère : il y avait soudain un trou noir dans son thème astral.

En revanche, elle n'était pas mesquine. Contrairement à Leah, Sugar ne disait jamais de mal des gens dans leur dos. Les médiocres ne méritaient tout simplement pas son attention. Si cela s'avérait nécessaire elle était capable de vous injurier et de vous casser en deux devant tout le monde. Même les Serpentard avaient peur d'elle.

Sugar fut coupée par la porte du compartiment qui s'ouvrit à la volée. Hermione Granger apparut. Sugar et Leah se tournèrent immédiatement vers Ginny qui avait serré les dents. Deux mois qu'elle ne l'avait plus vu et soudainement, la vision de cette sortie à Pré-au-lard lui revint en tête.

- Bonjour Leah, , nous avons une réunion avec tous les préfets, peux-tu venir ? Lança-t-elle à Leah. Salut Ginny, Sugar !

Sugar la salua par un bref coup de tête pendant que Ginny lui adressait un regard qui signifiait clairement que sa présence ici n'était guère nécéssaire.

Hermione, un peu gênée, sortit et fut immédiatement suivie de Leah. Sugar, qui savait que le fait de parler d'Hermione à Ginny n'était qu'une source de problème se mit à parler de la nouvelle robe de bal qu'elle avait achetée pendant les vacances. Elles furent bientôt rejointes par Colin Crivey, Aaron Mendel et Ezra Fearwood.

- Ezra ! S'exclama Sugar en sautant immédiatement dans les bras de son petit ami.

- Salut ma puce, tu vas bien ? Demanda ce dernier en passant ses bras autour de la taille de Sugar.

- Bien que je sois ravi que vous fêtiez vos retrouvailles, allez-vous trouver un compartiment pour faire ça ! intervint Aaron quand Sugar se mit à embrasser Ezra un peu trop langoureusement à son goût. Ginny !

- Preppy (1) ! Fit Ginny en souriant.

- Encore plus belle que l'année dernière, fit-il remarquer en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

Il s'assit à côté d'elle pendant que Colin prenait place à côté de Luna.

- Toujours aussi séducteur à ce que je vois, rétorqua la rousse en faisant mine levant les yeux au ciel.

- Que veux-tu Ginny ? C'est…

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit à nouveau et Leah entra.

- Les préfets-en-chef cette année sont Hermione Granger et Draco Malfoy, dit-elle sans enthousiasme.

- Malfoy ? S'étonna Colin, horrifié.

Leah hocha la tête.

- Granger va vivre un enfer cette année ! dit Ezra d'un ton moqueur.

- Elle le mérite, lâcha Ginny.

Tout le monde se tut. Personne n'osait jamais parler d'Hermione Granger en présence de Ginny. Car même si elle était d'une nature douce, ses colères pouvaient facilement vous traumatiser.

- J'aperçois Poudlard, informa soudainement Luna qui n'avait plus parlé depuis le début du trajet.

**FIN DU CHAPITRE**

(1) Preppy veut dire B.C.B.G.

Voilà, le tout premier chapitre. Évidemment il n'y a rien de vraiment très intéressant mais je tenais à présenter un peu les amis de Ginny parce que dans les livres on ne connaît pas trop d'élèves de son année. Les personnages de Sugar et Leah correspondent aux persos de Lena et Kerry dans le roman WE Fatal. J'aimais bien leurs caractérisations donc je l'ai emprunté dans ce chapitre.


	3. Altercation

**Chapitre II : Altercation**

- Vous avez remarqué qu'on tombe toujours avec les Serpentard en cours de Potions ? Chaque année, c'est la même chose ! Fit remarquer Sugar à ses amis tandis qu'ils sortaient des cachots.

- Oui mais maintenant avec le Professeur Slughorn, le cours est BEAUCOUP plus agréable, dit Colin.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez maintenant ? Demanda Ginny aux autres tandis qu'elle sortait son emploi du temps.

- Étude des Moldus et Métamorphoses, déclara Leah.

- Rien puis Métamorphoses, ajouta Sugar.

- Arithmancie et Métamorphoses et toi Ginny ?

- Runes et Métamorphoses, alors à tout à l'heure ! lança-t-elle avant de s'éloigner.

Elle retrouva Ezra dans le couloir, qui lui aussi, se rendait en Runes. Le professeur Avitus les pria d'entrer et Ginny constata qu'ils n'étaient plus que cinq. Ezra, elle-même, ainsi que trois Serdaigle dont Luna Lovegood. Le professeur parcourut rapidement la classe des yeux et lança :

- Et bien, je vois que votre nombre a encore considérablement baissé depuis l'année dernière. Certains de vos camarades n'ont pas jugés utiles de continuer cette matière à ce que je vois. Bref...commençons par nous rappeler l'étymologie des runes. A quoi fait référence ce mot ? Oui Miss Weasley ?

-Le mot "rune" fait référence à l'écriture aux formes angulaires des peuplades germano-scandinaves. Dans l'ancien langage nordique, "run" signifiait écriture secrète. Dans le vieil anglais, "roun" et "rowan" ont laissé la place au mot "rune" de l'anglais moderne, signifiant "secret murmuré". expliqua rapidement Ginny.

- Très bien Miss Weasley, cinq points pour Gryffondor. Le mot rune dégage deux sens majeurs qui sont "secret" et "chuchotement", ce qui n'a rien d'étonnant puisque les chamans, parfois appelés Maîtres des Runes, basaient l'apprentissage de leur art sur le transfert verbal, de la même façon que le faisaient les Druides. Car, selon les Druides, écrire c'est figer…

Après la fin des deux cours, Ginny et les autres se rendirent dans la Grande Salle pour déjeuner. Aussitôt installés à leurs places habituelles, ils virent Ron entrer dans la Grande Salle suivi d'Harry Potter. Ce dernier prit place à côté d'Hermione Granger qui s'approcha de lui pour l'embrasser. Complètement dégoûtée de cette scène, Ginny repoussa son assiette.

- Je n'ai plus faim, murmura-t-elle à l'adresse de ces amis.

- Mais tu n'as pas touché à ton assiette ! S'exclama Leah.

- Où est-ce que tu vas ? interrogea Aaron quand elle prit son sac.

- On se voit en cours, répondit simplement Ginny.

Elle se leva et sortit en vitesse de la salle. Elle marchait tellement vite qu'elle bouscula accidentellement une personne en plein milieu du couloir. Draco Malfoy. Elle s'empêcha de jurer.

Elle n'eut même pas le temps de s'excuser qu'il commença à l'agresser :

- Tu ne peux pas regarder devant toi ?

- Je suis désolée ! Tu n'es pas obliger de m'agresser pour autant ! Répliqua la jeune rousse en passant une main dans ses cheveux, l'air impatient.

Draco fixa son geste et son regard se perdit dans la chevelure rousse de la Gryffondor.

Ginny, décontenancée, demanda :

- J'ai quelque chose dans les cheveux ou bien ?

Il baissa son regard sur elle et lança :

- Fais attention la prochaine fois.

Il tourna les talons.

- Quoi c'est tout ? Je n'ai pas le droit aux habituels sarcasmes ? S'étonna Ginny.

Il fit marche arrière.

- J'ai bien entendu ? Tu veux que je t'insulte ? Demanda-t-il en éclatant de rire. Tu es pathétique, Weasley. Va retrouver ton imbécile de frère et ses amis !

- Ce ne sont pas mes amis, murmura-t-elle entre ses dents.

Malheureusement, il l'entendit.

- Tu n'aimes pas Potter et sa copine, la sang-de-bourbe ?

- Ferme-là Malfoy, ordonna-t-elle.

- Ah mais oui, c'est vrai que tu es folle amoureuse de cet abruti mais qu'il a préféré ce castor.

Elle leva la main et s'apprêta à lui assener une gifle magistrale mais il stoppa le geste de la jeune fille en attrapant sa main.

- J'ai tiré sur une corde sensible on dirait ? Demanda-t-il en ricanant.

- Tu peux rigoler, il n'empêche que tu feras moins le malin quand ton maître et ses sbires finiront à Azkaban ! S'exclama-t-elle, en colère.

- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles petite garce, je ne suis pas un Mangemort ! Gronda le Serpentard.

Ginny tenta de reculer mais la pression qu'il exerçait sur son bras l'empêchait de tenter quoi que ce soit.

- Lâche-moi Malfoy, tu me fais mal !

Il lâcha son bras et s'éloigner d'un pas furieux. Ginny l'observa en massant son poignet. Elle l'avait vraiment énervé.

La première semaine de cours passa à une vitesse folle et étrangement Ginny n'avait eut de cessece de penser à son altercation avec Malfoy. Il avait eu l'air extrêmement en colère quand elle l'avait accusé d'être Mangemort.

_Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles petite garce, je ne suis pas un Mangemort ! _

Est-ce qu'il mentait ? Sûrement. Il était à Serpentard. Mais être Serpentard ne voulait pas forcément dire qu'on deviendrait forcément un partisan de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Oui comme Blaise Zabini, le cousin de Sugar. C'était un vrai Serpentard mais rien ne le prédestinait à devenir Mangemort. Sauf que dans sa famille à lui, selon les dires de Sugar, aucune personne n'avait rejoint Tu-sais-qui, alors que ce n'était pas le cas de Malfoy. Son père, sa tante et le mari de celle-ci étaient des Mangemorts. Elle eut alors l'idée de faire une chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé faire dans sa vie. Sympathiser avec un Serpentard et le pire d'entre eux.

Le lendemain de son monologue intérieur, Ginny attendit qu'il soit seul dans la journée pour l'aborder.

- Salut ! fit-elle d'un ton gai.

Évidemment, ça sonnait un peu faux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore Weasley ? demanda-t-il de sa voix traînante.

- M'excuser à propos de l'autre fois.

Il l'a fixa étrangement et questionna :

- Où est le piège ?

- Il n'y a aucun piège. Je n'avais pas à dire ça de toi.

- Ou alors tu as un réel problème ou tu te fiches de moi, déclara-t-il en levant un sourcil.

- Je sais que c'est surprenant mais je te demande juste de m'excuser pas de devenir mon meilleur ami ! Alors ?

- D'accord, finit t-il par lâcher.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Peut-être qu'après tout il n'était pas si ignoble que ça.

- QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS AVEC MA SŒUR MALFOY ?!

**Fin du chapitre**

Vous avez aimé ? Quelque chose vous a déplu ? Un conseil à me donner ? Laissez vos reviews !


	4. Chapter 4

- QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS AVEC MA SŒUR MALFOY ?!

- Oh non, murmura Ginny en reconnaissant la voix de son frère.

Elle se retourna et le vit arriver en compagnie de son meilleur ami qui fixait Malfoy d'un air vraiment mauvais.

- ALORS ? Hurla Ron.

- Avant que tu n'arrives, nous faisions quelque chose de très intime si tu vois ce que je veux dire Weasley. Fit Draco, d'un ton sarcastique.

Ginny le regarda d'un air surpris. Il aggravait son cas. Pas d'humeur à supporter les hurlements de son frère, elle protesta :

- On ne faisait que parler !

- Entre autre, ajouta le Serpentard.

Ron les fixa comme si il venait d'entendre la pire des injures :

- Malfoy, si tu touches à ma petite sœur, je te tue !

Malfoy éclata de rire avant de lancer :

- C'est déjà fait.

Ron et Harry sortirent immédiatement leurs baguettes.

- Oh non, chuchota à nouveau Ginny. Ron, espèce de crétin ! Tu ne vois pas qu'il te cherche ?

- Et n'oubliez pas,que moi, contrairement à vous, je suis préfet-en-chef, donc Potty et la belette vous pouvez déjà ranger vos baguettes.

Ginny remarqua alors que plusieurs élèves s'étaient regroupés autour d'eux et les fixaient, l'air intéressé.

Les deux Gryffondor, peu enclins à se laisser avoir par Malfoy, n'abaissèrent pas leurs baguettes. Celui-ci se tourna vers la jeune fille et lui fit un clin d'œil.

- A plus tard, princesse.

Il tourna les talons et commença à s'éloigner. Ginny rougit légèrement et ne vit pas tout de suite que Ron lançait un sort à Malfoy. Apparemment, celui-ci attendait le coup car il se retourna et lâcha un Protego.

- STOP ! Hurla la voix d'Hermione Granger. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Demande à Malfoy, il était en train de draguer ma sœur ! Aboya Ron, furieux.

- Ginny, c'est vrai ? Demanda la préfète-en-chef.

- Bien sûr que non, répliqua la rousse, sèchement.

- Très bien alors, TOUT LE MONDE s'en va ! Il n'y a rien à voir ! S'exclama la brune à l'adresse des élèves attroupés autour d'eux.

Certains grognèrent en se plaignant qu'ils voulaient voir la suite.

- Sortez de ce couloir sinon c'est la retenue ! Prévint la Gryffondor, d'un ton autoritaire. Ron, Harry vous venez ? RON !

Ce dernier tourna les talons et marcha à grand pas en marmonnant les insultes et des menaces contre Malfoy. Hermione et Harry lui emboîtèrent le pas. Ginny attendit que tous les élèves soient partis avant de se tourner vers Malfoy.

- Mais ça ne va pas ? Tu es malade ou quoi ?

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Demanda-t-il en prenant un ton faussement innocent.

- Pourquoi as-tu dis à mon frère qu'on…qu'on…Oh arrête de me sourire comme ça ! S'écria-t-elle en voyant les sourire narquois qu'il affichait.

- Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui es venu me voir, Weasley !

- Ouais mais ce n'était pas pour ÇA ! Répliqua-t-elle.

- Pourquoi alors ?

- Désolée d'avoir essayé de sympathiser avec toi Malfoy.

- Tu voulais…commença-t-il.

- Oui ! Coupa la rouquine. Mais apparemment j'ai perdu mon temps. Décidemment tu n'es que…tu n'es que…

Elle s'arrêta en le voyant approcher dangereusement d'elle.

- Je ne suis que ?

Il se rapprocha encore et Ginny se rendit compte qu'ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Elle le repoussa et cria :

- Une sale fouine !

Puis elle courut en direction de sa salle commune.

- Ginny où étais-tu ? Demanda Leah quand elle s'engouffra dans le trou du portrait.

- Nulle part, grogna la rousse en s'asseyant à côté de Colin Crivey.

Il griffonnait dans un vieux cahier en regardant de temps à autre derrière et lui et en fixant sans cesse sa montre.

- Que fais-tu Colin ? demanda Leah.

- Rien ! Rien du tout ! Répondit immédiatement celui-ci en fermant son cahier d'un geste brusque.

Manque de chance, Aaron le lui arracha des mains en lui adressant un sourire victorieux.

- Hé rends-moi ça Mendel !

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Ton journal intime ? Demanda Aaron en parcourant des yeux la dernière page.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il partit dans un fou rire incontrôlable. Colin rougit violemment et essaya de reprendre son cahier mais Aaron le tenait fermement.

- C'est son journal ? Demanda Leah, curieuse.

- N...Non, dit Aaron en se tenant les côtes. Re-Regardes !

Il jeta le cahier à Leah qui l'ouvrit aussitôt. Elle fixa un point derrière Ginny puis se mit à rire aussi.

- Montre-moi ! Fit Ginny en prenant à son tour le cahier.

Elle lut quelques extraits.

19 h 48 : Harry revient dans la salle commune avec Ron net Hermione.

19 h 49 : Il s'assoit à une table et parle avec Ron. Il a l'air révolté.

19 h 53 : Hermione embrasse Harry.

19 h 55 : Harry se lève et monte les escaliers.

19 h 59 : Il redescend avec des affaires et commence ses devoirs

Ginny se joignit à l'hilarité générale. Ezra et Sugar arrivèrent vers eux et les regardèrent, étonnés.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Ezra à Colin, qui avait prit une teinte cramoisie.

- Regarde ça ! hoqueta Aaron en désignant le carnet.

- C'est quoi ce truc ? Demanda Ezra. Midi et trente-deux minutes, Harry boit son jus de citrouille….

- Colin, c'est toi qui as fait ça ? Tu as rempli combien de cahier comme celui-là ? Demanda Sugar, en s'asseyant à côté de son petit ami.

- Une dizaine, répondit Colin à voix basse. Vous n'allez n'en parler à personne d'autre n'est-ce-pas ?

- Bien sûr ! Affirma Leah, mais je veux le lire alors ! Voyons comment est remplie la journée de l'Elu.

Ce soir là en se glissant dans ses couvertures, Ginny songea à Malfoy, encore une fois. Elle semblait faire cela souvent, dernièrement. Elle se remémora de leur rencontre quelques heures plus tôt, et à quel point ils avaient été proches. L'aurait-il embrassé si elle ne l'avait pas repoussé ? Non, c'était impossible, elle se faisait tout simplement des idées. Elle se refusa à penser à cela et s'endormit.

**FIN DU CHAPITRE**


	5. Une nouvelle amitié ?

**IV. Une nouvelle amitié ?**

Le lendemain Ginny fut réveillée par des éclats de voix. Elle gémit et se couvrit la tête avec son oreiller. Avec une exclamation de frustration elle finit par se lever et tirer les rideaux de son lit à baldaquins avec hargne. Comme à leur habitude, Sugar et Leah étaient encore en train de se disputer :

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe encore ? demanda Ginny en essayant de garder un ton posé bien qu'une once d'agacement était décelable dans sa voix.

- Rien du tout, répondit Leah en lançant un regard noir à Sugar.

- J'imagine que c'est pour rien du tout que HURLIEZ COMME DES MALADES ALORS QU'IL EST SEPT HEURES MOINS LE QUART !! demanda Ginny en hurlant.

Sugar protesta :

- Pas la peine de devenir hystérique... tu peux te rendormir si tu veux Gin, ajouta- t-elle avec douceur en voyant le rictus de Ginny à l'évocation du mot hystérique.

- HYSTERIQUE ? HYSTERIQUE ? C'EST TOUT CE QUE TU TROUVES A ME DIRE ALORS QUE TU VIENS DE ME REVEILLER UN SAMEDI MATIN ??

- Heu Ginny, s'il-te-plaît calme-toi, risqua Leah.

Ginny leur jeta un regard noir, se leva d'un bond et se dirigea dans la salle de bain en prenant bien soin de claquer derrière elle. C'était toujours comme ça, Leah et Sugar passaient leur temps à se disputer, Ginny jouait l'arbitre mais devant leur manque total de collaboration elle finissait toujours par s'énerver. Après être sortie de la salle de bain et s'être habillée, Ginny descendit dans la salle commune. Elle n'était vraiment pas du matin...

- Pourquoi tu fais cette tête Ginevra ? demanda Ezra qui faisait une partie d'échecs version sorcier avec Colin.

- Elles m'ont encore réveillé, répondit Ginny en s'asseyant à côté d'eux. Où est Aaron ?

- Il dort encore, l'informa Colin en bougeant l'un de ses pions.

Ginny s'installa confortablement dans le fauteuil et ferma les yeux. Elle se dit que peut-être, elle arriverait à combler son manque de sommeil, juste un petit peu...

- Ginny ?

Elle ouvrit les yeux à contrecœur et vit Leah la regarder.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu veux ? demanda-t-elle se redressant.

- On est désolé, Sugar et moi je veux dire... on sait qu'au réveil tu es de mauvaise humeur, s'excusa-t-elle.

- C'n'est pas grave pauvres idiotes !

Elle sourit.

- En fait... Sugar à un problème.

- C'est grave ? Qu'est-ce-qu'il se passe ? demanda Ginny en commençant à s'inquiéter.

- Hum... plus ou moins...

- Où est-t-elle ?

- Dans le dortoir mais...

Ginny se leva, entraîna son amie derrière elle et monta rapidement dans le dortoir. Aucune trace de leur amie.

- Elle est dans la salle de bain, informa Leah avec un petit sourire.

Ginny frappa plusieurs fois à la porte et demanda :

- Sugar, ouvre-nous la porte !

- Je... je ne peux pas... c'est horrible, répondit celle-ci d'un ton désespéré.

Ginny sortit sa baguette et murmura :

- Alohomora.

La porte s'ouvrit et Sugar se retourna vers elles.

- Regardez ce...bouton !

Ginny la regarda puis leva les yeux au ciel, excédée.

- Ce n'est qu'un bouton ma vieille !

- Plutôt énorme comme bouton il faut l'avouer, commenta Leah.

Ses deux amies lui jetèrent un regard noir puis Sugar s'exclama :

- Et puis ce fichu efface-boutons qui ne fait aucun effet !

- Attends, les jumeaux m'avaient envoyé un efface-boutons plutôt efficace, je reviens, fit Ginny.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la rouquine revint avec le flacon et commença à en étaler sur le visage de son amie.

- Ça ne marche pas ! s'écria-elle après que Ginny eut terminé.

- Enfin, ne soit pas si pressée ! On va attendre un peu ! fit Ginny

Dix minutes plus tard... aucun résultat. Leah prit le flacon et signala :

- Normalement, au bout de trois minutes les boutons s'effacent...

- Donne moi ça ! s'exclama Sugar

Elle lui arracha le flacon des mains et lut à toute vitesse.

- Elle a raison ! Par Merlin, qu'est ce que je vais faire ? questionna-t-elle complètement paniquée.

- Bon, ce n'est qu'un bouton, on ne va pas en faire une montagne, fit remarqué Ginny, irritée.

- Non, Ginny je refuse de sortir d'ici comme ça ! s'écria Sugar d'un ton désespéré.

Leah dit d'une voix calme :

- L'apparence ajoute à l'esprit d'une femme la même chose qu'un vêtement masculin, il sublime ses charmes et _ses défauts_.

Elle accentua bien le mot défauts.

- Tu te crois drôle n'est-ce pas ? demanda Sugar en lui lançant un regard oblique.

Leah commença à prendre une voix aiguë pour imiter Sugar.

- Oh Merlin ! Mais que vont dire les autres quand ils vont voir mon énoooorme bouton ?! Oh je suis tellement laiiiiide ! Ezra ne voudra plus jamais de moi !

Grave Erreur. Si les regards -même assassins- ne tuaient pas, ceux de Sugar pouvaient sérieusement vous blesser.

- Quand toi, tu arriveras à te trouver un petit ami on en reparlera d'accord ? Mais bien sûr il faudrait admettre que quelqu'un veuille bien de toi !

Touché. Ginny retourna vers Leah qui s'était crispée devant la vérité de cette phrase.

- Non, Leah, ce n'est pas ça que je voulais dire…commença Sugar machinalement, sans une pointe de remords.

- Si… tu l'as dit exprès… exprès pour me vexer !

Elle sortit de la salle de bain et descendit les escaliers des dortoirs.

- Elle l'avait cherché ! Se justifia Sugar.

- Écoute, mets du maquillage. Il ne disparaîtra pas totalement mais on arrivera un peu à le cacher. Je vais voir Leah.

Ginny descendit les escaliers rapidement en cherchant son amie. Les garçons l'informèrent qu'elle venait à peine de sortir de la salle commune.

- Weasley ! Entendit-elle alors qu'elle passait devant la bibliothèque. Elle se retourna et vit Draco Malfoy qui marchait derrière elle d'une démarche assurée et hautaine.

Harry et Hermione marchaient en direction de la bibliothèque quand ils virent Malfoy discuter avec Ginny. Cette dernière le regardait, un sourire désabusé sur les lèvres. Hermione demanda :

- C'est bizarre non ? Malfoy et Ginny semblent bien s'entendre.

- Ça m'étonnerait, il prépare un coup, j'en suis certain, déclara Harry.

- Ah bon ?

- Hermione, c'est de Malfoy qu'on parle. Il ne changera pas du jour au lendemain !

Hermione acquiesça et jeta un regard furtif vers Harry. Il observait Ginny avec un peu trop d'insistance à son goût.

- On ne devait pas aller à la bibliothèque ? lui rappela-t-elle en pressant sa main.

- OK allons-y, dit Harry sans enthousiaste.

Il devrait passer son samedi matin à la bibliothèque pour étudier. Quelle fabuleuse perspective, se dit-il. Même s'il aimait beaucoup Hermione, être son petit ami ne présentait pas que des avantages...

En passant derrière Ginny, Harry jeta un regard méprisant à Malfoy et eut pour réponse un sourire moqueur de ce dernier. Le laisser parler avec Ginny ne lui plaisait guère mais Hermione lui avait clairement défendu de chercher des ennuis avec le Serpentard alors il entra dans la bibliothèque derrière elle.

- Qu'est ce-que-tu veux ?

- Est ce que je t'ai déjà dit que je te trouvais très mignonne Weasley ? demanda t-il.

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel.

- Tu es devenu malade Malfoy ? Et pour information j'ai un prénom...

- Moi aussi, répliqua le blond.

- Appelle-moi par mon prénom et je t'appellerais par le tien ! Proposa Ginny.

- Toi d'abord dans ce cas...

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

- D'accord Draco. Allez maintenant à toi.

- Ginny, voilà, satisfaite ?

- Très.

Elle tourna les talons et reprit son chemin.

- Où vas-tu ? demanda-t-il.

- Mais de quoi je me mêle ? Et toi où vas-tu ? demanda-t-elle en l'imitant.

- J'irais ou tu iras ! J'ai entendu la sang-de-bourbe chanter ça, ajouta-t-il devant le regard interrogateur de la rousse. ( NdA : Désolée, je crois que je suis devenue folle, Draco chanter des musiques moldues ? )

- Décidément j'aurais tout vu ce matin ! s'exclama la jeune fille.

- C'est toi qui voulais faire connaissance, protesta le blond.

- Pourquoi est-ce-que tu es sympa aujourd'hui ? Tu es un Serpentard... demanda soudain Ginny.

Pour dire vrai, elle doutait de sa sincérité.

- Pourquoi es-tu méchante aujourd'hui ? Tu es une Gryffondor, rétorqua Draco.

Elle sourit. En fin de compte, il était peut-être fréquentable

- OK, j'espère que tu es convainquant alors.

Il haussa un sourcil.

- Pourquoi cela ?

- Viens...LEAH !

Elle l'entraîna vers une fille, sûrement une de ses amies se dit-il. Dès qu'elle les vit arriver, la dénommée Leah écarquilla les yeux en fixant le Serpentard.

- Qu'est –ce-qu'il fait là lui ? demanda-t-elle, visiblement très surprise.

- Lui a un prénom, rétorqua t-il, irrité.

Elle rougit de confusion et ne répondit pas. Ginny prit alors la parole.

- Draco et moi étions en train de discuter, et il m'a dit qu'il te trouvait plutôt mignonne, expliqua-t-elle.

- Pas du tout Weasley, je parlais de to...

Ginny lui adressa un regard d'avertissement.

- Oui tout à fait ! se rattrapa t-il.

- C'est vrai ? demanda Leah avec de grands yeux.

Il acquiesça et sûr de lui, reprit :

- Évidemment, je ne sais pas qui t'as dit le contraire mais...

- Merci Draco, coupa Ginny sans pouvoir s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. Tu vois Leah, notre boutonneuse préféré ne sait pas de quoi elle parle finalement !

Elle sourit et remercia Draco avec un léger mouvement de tête. Son sourire s'étira quand il s'approcha d'elle et murmura :

- A charge de revanche Weasley.

Et il se dirigea vers la Grande Salle.

- Waouh, tu es amie avec Draco Malfoy ? demanda Leah, avec admiration.

- Amie ? Non quand même pas, disons que nous sommes sur la même longueur d'onde...Tu viens, on va déjeuner ? Fit la rousse avant d'entraîner son amie en direction de la salle de banquet.


	6. Quand la glace s'approche du feu

**V. ****Quand la glace s'approche du feu**

Draco entra dans la bibliothèque en maudissant intérieurement le professeur McGonagall. Cette bonne femme était une vraie peste ! Elle lui avait collé un devoir sur "les diverses métamorphoses animales" pour le lendemain. Il en avait pour la nuit au moins ! Il s'enfonça dans le rayon de Métamorphoses pour chercher des ouvrages en pestant encore contre la directrice de Gryffondor. En parlant de Gryffondor, n'était-ce pas la sœur de Weasley à cette table ? Il s'approcha d'elle et posa les grimoires qui firent un bruit sec sur la table. La jeune rousse sursauta et leva les yeux vers lui. Elle le dévisagea pendant quelques secondes avant de retourner à ses activités.

- Quel accueil ! fit Draco d'un ton sarcastique avant de s'asseoir en face d'elle.

- Je ne t'ai pas autorisé à t'asseoir ici, fit remarquer Ginny d'un ton placide, sans pour autant lever les yeux.

- Je ne t'ai pas demandé d'autorisation, répliqua le blond sur le même ton.

Elle ne répondit pas, mais il remarqua qu'un léger sourire s'était dessiné sur ses lèvres.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il en regardant le parchemin de Ginny, où étaient écrites toutes sortes de caractères étranges.

- C'est mon devoir de Runes, expliqua Ginny en levant la tête vers lui. Et toi ?

- Métamorphoses...

Un silence s'installa et Ginny préféra retourner à son travail. Mais elle ne parvint pas à se concentrer. Les grattements incessants de la plume de Draco sur la table l'irritaient. Elle leva la tête et vit qu'il n'avait rien écrit et fixait un groupe de filles qui gloussaientt en le regardant. Elle demanda :

- Tu veux que je t'aide ?

Il sortit de sa torpeur et son sourire narquois refit surface.

- Tu es en sixième année, l'informa-t-il comme si elle était idiote.

Ce ton agaça profondément Ginny qui lui prit son parchemin et tira vers elle les gros grimoires.

- C'est ce qu'on va voir...

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? S'étonna-t-il tandis qu'elle ouvrait l'un des ouvrages.

- Je vais te prouver que, même si je suis qu'une sixième année, je suis plus douée que toi, répondit Ginny avec un sourire moqueur.

- Je ne crois pas...

- Si, assura-t-elle

- Non.

- Si.

- Très bien, conclu-t-il. Puisque c'est comme ça...

Il sortit un nouveau parchemin et s'empara d'un autre livre. Une bonne heure plus tard, il s'exclama :

- Voilà j'ai fini, exactement cinquante-deux centimètres de parchemin. Je t'avais dis que tu ne pouvais pas m'avoir Weasley...

Ginny le regarda avec un petit sourire contrit.

- Montre-moi ce que tu as fais, je me ficherais juste un peu de toi, continua-t-il avec un sourire victorieux.

Elle lui tendit son parchemin.

- J'avoue que c'est nettement moins long que toi, mais ce n'est pas si mal, dit-elle avec amusement.

- Ce n'est pas de la métamorphose.

- Bien observé. C'est toujours mon devoir de Runes. Je voulais juste te motiver à faire ce devoir. Alors qui est la plus douée maintenant ?

Il marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

- Tu m'excuses, je n'ai pas bien entendu désolée, fit Ginny avec sourire avant de se lever. Allez, bonne nuit !

Il la regarda ramasser ses affaires puis sortir de la bibliothèque, l'air hilare.

- J'aime cette fille...songea-t-il avec amusement.

Peu de temps après, Ginny arriva dans sa salle commune et rejoignit ses amies qui s'étaient installées près de la cheminée.

- Où étais-tu ? demanda Sugar dès qu'elle la vit.

- Bibliothèque….répondit-elle simplement avant de s'asseoir.

- Toute seule ? se moqua Leah.

- Oui toute seule, qu'est-ce-que tu crois ? répondit Ginny d'un ton qui se voulait désinvolte.

Malheureusement pour elle, elle fut trahie par la couleur que prirent ses joues.

- Pas avec un certain Draco Malfoy ? demanda Leah en prenant le ton qu'elle utilisait quand elle avait un ragot à rapporter.

Sugar leva un sourcil étonné, la priant de continuer.

- Oh Ginny est devenue amie avec Malfoy, l'autre fois ils discutaient et ils semblaient bien s'entendre, expliqua-t-elle en faisait un clin d'œil appuyé à la rousse.

- Leah ! coupa Ginny, outrée.

- Et bien quoi, c'est vrai ! protesta Leah en haussant les épaules.

- Par Merlin Ginny, dis moi que ce n'est pas la vérité ! s'exclama Sugar d'un ton scandalisé.

- Je….non ce n'est pas vrai, je veux dire...on n'est pas amis ! Se défendit la rouquine

- Il était avec toi à la bibliothèque oui ou non ? demanda Leah.

Ginny acquiesça à contrecœur. Sugar ouvrit grand la bouche, visiblement choquée.

- Ne me regarde pas avec cet air là, fit Ginny en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Mais enfin c'est un Serpentard, riposta Sugar en commençant aussitôt à s'enflammer. Et pas n'importe lequel, c'est leur chef ! Le pire ! Il va sûrement devenir Mangemort et...

- Je ne crois pas vous avoir demandé votre avis sur la question, déclara Ginny en se levant. Sur ce, bonne nuit.

A ce moment là un jeune homme brun aux yeux verts avait suivi la scène et il n'était pas content.

**D X G**

- Soyez doux les enfants ! MENDEL, j'ai dit doux ! s'exclama le professeur Chourave avec fureur.

Elle fixait d'un œil noir Aaron qui cessa immédiatement de maltraiter sa plante. La sonnerie retentit et les élèves se dépêchèrent d'enlever leur gants et de sortir de la serre, trop heureux de s'éloigner des plantes carnivores qu'ils avaient dû étudier pendant le cours de botanique.

- J'ai toujours détesté cette matière, déclara Aaron, sombrement.

Ils se lavèrent les mains et se rendirent dans la grande salle pour déjeuner.

- J'ai une faim de loup-garou, fit Ezra.

- Oui comme d'habitude, fit remarquer sa petite-amie en levant les yeux au ciel.

Ginny et les autres s'installèrent à leur places habituelles juste à côté de la " dream team " et pour la première fois de sa vie, voir Harry et Hermione s'embrasser ne lui fit ni chaud ni froid. Sans savoir pourquoi elle jeta un coup d'œil vers la table des Serpentard et elle rencontra aussitôt un regard gris métallique. Draco lui fit un clin d'œil avant de se pencher vers Blaise Zabini. Elle entendit un léger toussotement et Leah lui fit comprendre d'un seul sourire qu'elle avait tout vu. La rouquine lui fit une grimace puis prit le plat de pommes de terre.

La journée passa rapidement et Ginny se rendit vers le terrain de Quidditch pour les essais qui devraient constituer la nouvelle équipe de Gryffondor. Elle arriva sur le stade et Demelza vint à sa rencontre.

- J'espère être prise, fit-elle, anxieusement.

- Harry t'a vu joué l'année dernière, je suis certaine qu'il te prendra, la rassura Ginny.

Elle leva les yeux vers les gradins et constata la présence de certains Serpentard. La bande de Pansy Parkinson était venue spécialement pour déstabiliser les prétendants aux postes de l'équipe en leurs lançant des vannes et en faisant des commentaires irrespectueux.

La foule se regroupa soudain vers le capitaine. Ginny et Demelza se dépêchent de suivre le mouvement.

- Nous allons commencer par les essais pour choisir les poursuiveurs, expliqua Harry. Je veux tous les autres en dehors du terrain.

Ginny et Demelza ainsi qu'un groupe d'élèves enfourchèrent leurs balais. Harry constitua deux équipes pour faire un match. Après une vingtaine de minutes de jeu, l'équipe de Ginny s'imposa aisément face à celle des autres Gryffondor. Sur les sept buts qu'avait marqués son équipe, Ginny en avait inscrit quatre. Le capitaine siffla et les poursuiveurs retournèrent sur les places assisses pendant que les batteurs s'envolaient à leurs tours.

A la fin des essais Ginny rentra dans la salle commune pour prendre une douche avant le dîner.

- Alors ? demanda Ezra. Tu as été reprise ?

Ginny acquiesça et expliqua à ses amis brièvement le déroulement des sélections avant de monter prendre sa douche.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le mois de Septembre passa à une vitesse fulgurante et sans que Ginny et ses amis n'aient eu le temps de s'en rendre compte, octobre était déjà arrivé. Les rapports de Ginny et Draco étaient devenus " amicaux ". Ils passaient leur temps à se chercher, parfois ils s'insultaient mais ils finissaient toujours par trouver un terrain d'entente. Ginny avait parfois l'impression qu'il la draguait. Si bien qu'elle n'arrivait plus à déterminer quand ils jouaient et quand ils étaient sérieux. Évidemment, cette impression était peut-être due à son imagination.

- Au Moyen Âge, il semble que la plupart des moldus croyaient en la magie - toujours étroitement liée à la religion. On lui attribuait un pouvoir guérisseur. Les premiers Européens à gagner leur vie en présentant des tours de magie furent les jongleurs du Moyen Âge, artistes ambulants, avaleurs de sabre, cracheurs de feu, chanteurs et danseurs. Ils exécutaient le fameux tour de balles et de gobelets. Peu à peu, le répertoire de l'illusionnisme moderne s'est enrichit de prestations d'artistes au cours des fêtes locales. Mais à la fin de cette période de tours de passe-passe, les magiciens sont soupçonnées de sorcellerie, de commerce avec le diable et sont condamnés à...

La sonnerie sonnant l'heure de la libération retentit enfin. Le double cours d'histoire de la magie avait été, comme à son habitude, assommant et la voix lente de Binns pouvait facilement vous rendre dépressif.

La rouquine rangea ses affaires et sortit de la salle de cours. Rapidement, elle s'engagea dans le couloir et poussa une des tapisseries qui révélait l'un des nombreux raccourcis de Poudlard. La plupart du temps, elle ne rencontrait personne mais cette fois, elle tomba nez à nez avec Draco. Elle l'observa. Était-ce une impression ou avait-il vraiment l'air soucieux ?

- Salut, fit-elle avec enthousiasme.

Il lui répondit d'un léger mouvement de tête.

- Ça ne vas pas ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton qu'elle voulut désinvolte.

- Qu'est-ce-qui te fait croire que ça ne va pas ? demanda t-il en la regardant étrangement.

Elle haussa les épaules avant d'expliquer :

- Tu fais une drôle de tête aujourd'hui.

Mais n'était-elle pas censée se ficher complètement de savoir ce qu'il n'allait pas ? Après tout, elle ne se souciait pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout de son bien-être.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, ça te rend un peu moins séduisant que d'habitude.

Elle resta choquée devant l'absurdité de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Apparemment lui aussi car il repris son sourire goguenard.

- Tu me trouves séduisant alors ?

- Non, je disais ça pour plaisanter, tenta-t-elle de se rattraper.

Elle vit sur son visage qu'il ne la croyait pas du tout et son sourire s'étira encore plus ( si c'était possible ).

- Je dois dire que je suis flatté, fit-il.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Certes, elle lui avait dit qu'il n'était pas mal, il n'était pas nécessaire d'en faire toute une histoire. Elle finit par dire :

- D'accord j'ai dis que tu n'étais pas mal, alors n'exagère pas. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais...

Elle se tut. Elle avait déjà atteint son quota d'absurdités pour la journée, inutile d'en rajouter.

- Si tu avais ? demanda-t-il.

- Rien, laisse tomber...

Gardant son petit sourire narquois il passa son bras autour des épaules de Ginny qui se dégagea dans la seconde qui suivit le geste. Elle arrêta de marcher et lança :

- Je ne sais pas à quoi tu penses, mais certainement pas !

- Ah tu es sûre de ce que tu avances ? interrogea-t-il d'une voix traînante.

La rousse ne répondit pas et recula quand Draco s'approcha d'elle. Elle se retrouva collée contre le mur de pierre froide. Il a forcé à croisé, et, avec plus de douceur qu'il ne s'en croyait capable, il l'embrassa. Ce fut un sage baiser, pour demander à Ginny son accord pour aller plus loin, pour lui montrer ce qu'il voulait. Normalement Ginny l'aurait déjà repoussé brusquement et lui aurait collé une claque magistrale mais dans ces circonstances...

Elle, pour une fois sur d'elle, et certaine que ce qu'elle faisait était la chose plus stupide de sa vie, elle l'embrassa avec plus d'ardeur. Ils restèrent collés l'un à l'autre, étrangers à toute notion de temps. Puis, à bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent, tout deux arborant un air désemparé. Ginny reprit son souffle et murmura un " Je dois y aller " paniqué avant de s'enfuir précipitamment.

**FIN DU CHAPITRE**


	7. Un Choix

**VI. Un choix**

Alors là Ginny, tu as fais des bêtises dans ta vie mais _celle-là_ c'est vraiment la pire, se dit la rousse en courant presque dans les couloirs. Elle s'engouffra dans le trou de la Salle Commune derrière une première année et monta directement dans son dortoir. Elle jeta ses affaires près de sa commode puis s'allongea sur son lit. Elle enfonça sa tête dans l'oreiller, y poussa un cri de frustration puis passa la demi-heure qui suivit à se traiter de tous les noms.

- Ginny ? fit alors une voix au dessus d'elle.

- Humppff...grogna-t-elle, la tête toujours collée à l'oreiller.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

Ginny se tourna légèrement et vit Leah et Sugar la regarder avec appréhension.

- Rien, répondit-elle en se redressant.

Elle essaya de sourire mais son geste ressembla plus à une grimace qu'à autre chose.

- Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ? C'est ton frère ? demanda Leah.

Ginny secoua la tête.

- Quoi alors ?

- J'ai fait une énorme bêtise...soupira-t-elle.

Ses deux amies se regardèrent un moment puis lui demandèrent de s'expliquer.

- J'ai...Malfoy et moi, on s'est embrassés, déclara la rousse.

Les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent, ahuries.

- Malfoy t'a embrassé ?! cria Sugar.

- ON s'est embrassé, rectifia Ginny avec lenteur.

Sugat laissa échapper un rire nerveux avant de vociférer :

- Donc tu ne l'as pas repoussé ? Mais tu es complètement MALADE ! Un Serpentard ! Cracha-t-elle.

Ginny ne répondit pas et fixa ses pieds. Leah, quant à elle, commença à glousser légèrement.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a de drôle ? répliqua Sugar, sèchement.

- C'était comment ? demanda Leah à Ginny.

Celle-ci se mit à rougir furieusement ce qui doubla les gloussements de Leah.

- J'en étais sûre, petite cachottière !

Sugar leva les yeux au ciel puis sortit du dortoir.

- Ginny, explique-moi, je veux absolument connaître TOUS les détails ! s'exclama Leah dès que la Sugar fut sortie.

- Leah, s'il-te-plaît pas maintenant. fit Ginny, d'un ton sombre.

Déjà qu'elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle venait de faire, l'insistance de Leah l'agaçait. Ce n'était pas un baiser avec n'importe quel garçon. Draco Malfoy ne deviendrait jamais son petit-ami. Tout d'abord, il était à Serpentard, ensuite son père était un des partisans de Voldemort et puis de toute façon elle aimait déjà un autre abruti. La rousse et son amie descendirent donc dans la salle commune.

Pendant les trois jours qui suivirent le "baiser", Ginny fit tout pour éviter le Serpentard. Mais elle finit par constater que cela ne servait à rien : Malfoy semblait s'être complètement désintéressé d'elle. A chaque fois qu'elle le croisait dans un couloir il affichait constamment cet air préoccupé.

- Tu lui as reparlé ? demanda soudain Leah alors qu'elles étaient en potions, occupées à préparer un filtre de rajeunissement.

C'était assez complexe et comme Ginny n'avait pas envie de rater sa potion, elle garda le silence.

Quelques secondes plus tard, son amie lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes.

- Non je ne lui ai pas reparlé ! murmura Ginny avec fureur.

- Tu as vu la tête qu'il fait en ce moment ?

- Non...

- Il n'insulte même plus les Gryffondor ! Peut-être qu'il est amoureux de toi et qu'il essaye de choisir son camp ! Chuchota Leah.

- ...

- S'amouracher de la belle Ginevra Weasley ou rejoindre le clan de Voldemort et de ses partisans...continua-t-elle.

Ginny la fixa étrangement et répondit :

- Arrête les romans à l'eau de rose. Ça devient inquiétant.

- Si on ne peut plus plaisanter ! s'indigna Leah. Je...

Mais sa voix fut couverte par la sonnerie qui annonçait la fin du cours et d'une après-midi plutôt éprouvante. Ginny et son amie retournèrent dans leur Salle Commune. Dès qu'elles furent entrées, elles virent Harry se diriger vers elle. Il fit un sourire à Ginny.

- Ginny, l'entraînement commencera trente minutes plus tôt ce soir, alors sois à l'heure...

- Heu, okay.

- Harry n'est vraiment pas mal, fit remarquer Leah alors que le brun s'éloignait.

Ginny haussa les épaules.

- Vous auriez fait un beau couple, ajouta-elle. Mais tu vas encore mieux avec Malfoy.

- Pourquoi tu ne fais que de me parler de lui ? Questionna Ginny, irritée.

- Je n'en sais rien, fit Leah. Ah les voilà...

Elles repérèrent Colin et Aaron et s'installèrent avec eux.

- Harry et Hermione, se sont encore disputer aujourd'hui, c'est la troisième fois depuis deux jours, annonça joyeusement Colin.

Ginny ne répondit pas mais Leah demanda à quel sujet il y avait eu confrontation.

- Et bien, curieusement, c'était au sujet de Ginny, répondit Colin

- A propos de moi ? Mais pourquoi ? interrogea Ginny, déconcertée.

- Harry disait à Hermione que Malfoy et toi aviez passé beaucoup de temps ensemble pendant ces dernières semaines.

- Vr...vraiment ? demanda Ginny.

Colin hocha la tête.

- Mais bien sûr, c'est sûrement faux, tu détestes Malfoy n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui bien sûr que je le déteste, mentit Ginny avec un rire nerveux.

- Voilà...enfin Hermione n'a pas trop apprécié. Elle lui a dit qu'il parlait un peu trop de toi en ce moment.

- Pourquoi il parlerait de Ginny ? demanda Aaron.

Colin haussa les épaules.

- Je n'en sais rien.

Ginny se mit à cogiter sur ces derniers évènements. D'abord ce baiser avec Malfoy : Elle y pensait sans cesse pour être sincère. Elle était aussi préoccupée car il avait l'air d'avoir des problèmes. Il y avait aussi le fait que Sugar refuse de lui parler, à cause de Malfoy une nouvelle fois et maintenant elle apprenait qu'Harry parlait souvent d'elle encore et toujours à cause du Serpentard... En fait tous ses problèmes revenaient à une seule personne : Draco Malfoy. Elle se maudit d'avoir essayé de sympathiser avec lui. Elle avait toujours eu des idées stupides...

Toutefois, elle se posait quand même une question : Pourquoi diable Harry s'intéressait soudain à ses fréquentations ? Il avait changé d'attitude envers elle depuis quelques temps et l'entraînement de la soirée ne fit que confirmer ses doutes.

Durant toute la séance, il n'avait eu de cesse de la complimenter sur ses talents de poursuiveuse et de son agilité remarquable. Et si ce n'était pas assez, il avait insisté pour la raccompagner à la Salle Commune.

- Non Harry, ce n'est vraiment pas la pei...

- J'insiste, fit-il avec un petit sourire et la rousse fondit immédiatement.

- Alors comment se passent tes cours ? demanda-t-il alors qu'ils traversaient le parc.

- Ça va...et toi ?

Il lui expliqua que les cours étaient vraiment difficiles et qu'il appréhendait les ASPICS à la fin de l'année.

- Je suis sûre que tu vas y arriver, en plus tu as Hermione.

- Ouais, j'ai Hermione... répondit-il.

La rousse ne put s'empêcher de remarquer la dose d'ironie qui régnait dans les propos d'Harry. Ils discutaient de choses banales quand ils arrivèrent dans la Salle Commune. Dès qu'Harry entra, une brune aux cheveux broussailleux se précipita vers lui en lançant un regard obscur vers Ginny. Celle-ci monta directement dans son dortoir, levant les yeux au ciel.

La semaine suivante, Ginny se décida à aller parler à Malfoy. Elle profita d'un moment où il était seul dans le parc, près du lac, pour aller le voir.

- Salut Draco, le salua-t-elle même si elle n'arrivait toujours pas à s'habituer à l'appeler par son prénom.

Il se tourna vers elle et fit :

- Ginny.

_Par où commencer ? _se questionna la Gryffondor. Écoute Malfoy, notre baiser était super mais...Mais quoi ? On ne peut pas sortir ensemble...Elle rit intérieurement. Comme si il voulait sortir avec elle.

- Beau temps, finit-elle par dire.

Excellent Ginny, tu n'as pas d'autres sujets à aborder que la météo ? se demanda-t-elle.

- Si tu le dis, répondit simplement le blond.

- Écoute, lança-t-elle. Au sujet de l'autre fois...enfin...tu sais de quoi je veux parler. Je veux dire, si c'est cela qui te rends si préoccupé, tu peux être rassuré : je n'en parlerais à personne.

Il la regarda pendant un court moment puis tourna à nouveau son regard vers le lac, les mains dans les poches de sa robe de sorcier.

- Ça n'à rien avoir avec ça...

Machinalement il passa sa main sur son avant-bras.

- Oh...très bien, déclara Ginny. Tu...tu veux en parler ?

Il laissa échapper un rire moqueur.

- Est-ce que je peux avoir confiance ?

- Je suis une Gryffondor, répliqua-t-elle. Alors oui, je pense que tu peux avoir confiance.

- O.K...

Mais soudain la sonnerie retentit.

- Mince, on pourra en reparler ? demanda Ginny.

- On verra, répondit-il, énigmatique.

La jeune fille sourit et elle se dirigea vers le château tandis qu'il prenait la direction des serres. Elle monta au premier étage et entra dans la salle d'enchantements et Sortilèges.

- Tu ne devineras jamais Ginny, murmura Leah avec excitation quand la rousse s'assit à côté d'elle.

- Alors dis-le moi...

- Et bien Mister Potter et sa préfète-en-chef ont rompus ! annonça-t-elle avec un sourire entendu.

- Comment sais-tu cela Mademoiselle-la-reine-des-ragots ? demanda Gin, stupéfaite.

- Et bien depuis ce matin, tout le monde en parle ! Continua la jeune fille. Il parait qu'il l'a plaqué ce matin avant d'aller en cours.

- C'est vraiment étonnant de sa part...Pourquoi a-t-il rompu ?

- Apparemment il y a une autre fille...

- Qui est-ce ? demanda Ginny.

- Mais enfin Ginny, personne ne le sait mais c'est tellement évident que c'est toi !

Ginny la fixa comme si elle était folle.

- Moi ? C'est impossible, ça ne peut pas être moi !

- Réfléchis Ginny ! Voila pourquoi il a changé de comportement envers toi, pourquoi il te complimente si souvent et pourquoi il parle tellement de toi à Hermione à propos de Malfoy ! Il a le béguin pour toi et il est jaloux de Malfoy ! expliqua Leah avec un large sourire.

- C'est...

- Génial non ? Oh tu as tellement de chance Ginny ! déclara Leah. J'aimerais tellement être à ta place.

- Ah ?

- Évidemment ! Tu as le choix entre les deux meilleurs partis du pays, ma chérie ! Ils sont beaux, riches et feront sûrement de grandes choses plus tard, Potter, lui va sûrement sauver le monde et Malfoy, va hériter de tous le patrimoine de sa famille...c'est si... fit Leah avec émerveillement. Il ne te reste plus qu'à choisir !

Choisir ? Leah venait de tout lui expliquer, c'était complètement clair mais aussi tellement confus, elle aimait Harry depuis une éternité, et si ce qu'affirmait son amie était vrai, elle ferait quelque chose qu'elle attendait depuis si longtemps, quelque chose qui était devenu un rêve qu'elle ne réaliserait jamais deux ans plus tôt à cause de Hermione. Mais de l'autre côté, il y avait Draco. Elle ne l'aimait pas comme Harry, mais elle ressentait quelque chose qu'elle n'arrivait pas à expliquer pour lui. Il l'attirait mais leur condition leur permettrait-elle d'aller un jour plus loin ? Leurs familles étaient rivales depuis longtemps alors que ses proches adoraient Harry et considéraient déjà ce dernier comme un membre de la famille. Elle n'avait aucune envie de se lancer dans une relation aussi compliquée...Son entourage ne comprendrait jamais. Et d'ailleurs elle n'avait aucune preuve que cette attirance soit réciproque. Bref, elle n'arrivait pas à cerner le Serpentard.

Quand Ginny parvenait à se convaincre que le petit-ami idéal était Harry, l'image du baiser qu'elle avait partagé avec Draco lui revenait toujours en tête. Cette ardeur, cette passion, jamais auparavant elle n'avait été embrassée comme cela. Pendant un court instant elle avait été plus que " La petite Weasley ".

Durant le cours, Ginny ne parvint pas à se concentrer et les instructions du Professeur Filtwick la laissèrent totalement indifférente. A la fin du cours, Leah dû l'appeler plusieurs fois pour que la rousse sorte de sa torpeur.

Pendant qu'elles marchaient, Leah donna un violent coup de coude dans les reins de la rousse, celle-ci, furieuse, s'exclama :

- Non mais tu es folle ? Qu'est ce qui te pre...Harry !

Le Survivant était arrivé devant elle et lui sourit. Elle lui rendit son sourire pendant que Leah annonçait :

- Ginny, tu me rejoins dans la Grande Salle !

Et elle partit précipitamment.

- Tu vas bien ? demanda Harry.

- Oui très...et toi ?

- Moi aussi, répondit-il en souriant à nouveau. Je me demandais...

Il passa sa main à l'arrière de sa tête, mal à l'aise. Ginny sourit pour l'inciter à continuer.

- Je me demandais, répéta-t-il...si tu voulais venir avec moi à la soirée de Slughorn.

- Oh, fit Ginny, surprise.

Elle ne s'y attendait vraiment pas.

- Je sais que je demande un peu tard mais...

- C'est d'accord, je veux bien y aller avec toi ! déclara-t-elle.

- Et bien, rendez vous à sept heures dans la Salle Commune alors ? Proposa-t-il, un peu plus sûr de lui.

- C'est parfait, à tout à l'heure alors.

Ce soir là, dans le dortoir des sixièmes années, une ambiance de stress régnait.

- Tu crois qu'il va aimer cette coiffure ? demanda Ginny en regardant ses cheveux dans le miroir de la salle de bain.

- C'est assez original, il faut le reconnaître, déclara Leah.

- C'est la mode du siècle dernier surtout, déclara Ginny en remettant de l'ordre à sa chevelure.

A ce moment là, Sugar entra dans la salle de bain. Elle jeta un regard aux deux jeunes Gryffondor. Un silence pesant s'installa soudain.

- Harry a invité Ginny à la fête de Slughorn, dit soudain Leah à l'adresse de Sugar.

Celle-ci se tourna vers la jeune rousse.

- Vraiment ?

Ginny acquiesça.

- Et Malfoy alors ?

- De l'histoire ancienne, répondit Leah.

Un sourire éclaira le visage de la brune. Elle serra alors Ginny dans ses bras.

- Je suis tellement contente pour toi !

Leah se mit alors à lui expliquer les derniers évènements en date tandis que Sugar s'occupait de la coiffure de rousse.

- Tu es très jolie, fit Harry dès qu'il l'a vit.

- Merci, c'est gentil...on y va ?

Il hocha la tête et lui prit la main. Elle rougit légèrement à ce contact et se laissa entraîner en dehors de la Salle Commune. Bientôt, ils arrivèrent dans le bureau de leur professeur de Potions. Celui-ci, ravi, les présenta aussitôt à un de ses nombreux contacts du ministère. Dans l'ensemble, la soirée avait plutôt été réussie et il fallait reconnaître qu'ils s'étaient amusés. La rouquine remarqua qu'Hermione n'était pas présente. Quant à Harry, il n'avait rien tenté pour le moment. Il se contentait de tenir fermement sa main dans la sienne et de temps à autre il passait ses bras autour de ses épaules. Ils décidèrent de sortir avant la fin et s'excusèrent auprès du Professeur Slughorn.

- C'était bien non ? demanda Ginny.

Il acquiesça et ils se mirent à discuter durant le chemin menant à la Tour des Gryffondor. Arrivée devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, Ginny fit :

- Am...

Mais elle fut coupé par Harry qui prenait son bras et l'attirait contre lui. Il s'approcha lentement de son visage et posa ses lèvres contres les siennes. Elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou et approfondit le baiser pendant qu'il la tenait fermement par à taille. Quelques instants plus tard, la Grosse Dame s'exclama :

- Mais vous allez finir par me le donner ce mot de passe !

Ils se détachèrent et Harry murmura :

- Amortentia.

Le portrait bougea et ils s'engouffrèrent dans la Salle Commune.

**FIN DU CHAPITRE**

J'avais prévenu qu'il y aurait un brin de Harry/ Ginny. En tout cas, prenez votre mal en patience, après tout c'est un Draco/ Ginny.

Quoiqu'il en soit, j'ai été vraiment longue ! Honte sur moi lol ! Je ne vais pas blablater longtemps ( il est bientôt trois heures du matin ! )

Et n'oubliez pas : Je veux des reviews ! Donnez moi votre avis, cela compte beaucoup pour moi


	8. Chapter 8

**VII.**

Dès qu'elle fut entrée dans son dortoir, ses deux meilleures amies se jetèrent sur elle en lui posant un tas de questions.

- Laissez-moi le temps d'arriver les filles ! s'indigna la rousse.

Elle se dirigea vers son lit, invita les deux excitées à s'asseoir puis referma les rideaux pour éviter que les deux autres occupantes du dortoir n'entendent la conversation.

- Bon alors ? Vous vous êtes embrassés ou pas ? demanda aussitôt Sugar

- Oui, répondit simplement la rouquine.

- C'est super alors, tu dois être vraiment contente.

- J'imagine...

Il était vrai qu'elle aurait dû jubiler mais ce n'était pas le cas. Loin de là même...D'accord Harry était un garçon adorable mais il y avait quelque chose qui sonnait faux dans son comportement. Elle détestait les revirements de situations.

- J'aimerais dormir...on en reparle demain d'accord ? dit soudain Ginny.

- Mais... commença Leah, visiblement déçue.

- D'accord, approuva Sugar en coupant Leah et en la tirant hors des rideaux.

Le lendemain, Ginny descendit dans la Salle Commune avec un peu d'appréhension. Elle sentit deux bras encercler sa taille et quelqu'un murmura à son oreille.

- Bien dormi ? Je t'attendais...

Elle se retourna et son " petit-ami " lui captura immédiatement les lèvres.

Quand il décolla son visage du sien, il proposa :

- On va déjeuner ?

Elle hocha la tête en souriant, faussement enthousiasmée. Elle sentait déjà le regard des élèves sur elle et Harry et ça la refroidissait complètement. Ils sortirent de la Salle Commune et entrèrent dans la Grande Salle. Harry l'entraîna vers le milieu de la table près de Ron qui avait déjà attaqué son petit-déjeuner.

Ron lança un « Chalut, cha va ? », la bouche pleine de toasts. Harry acquiesça en prenant un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier qui se trouvait devant lui pendant que Ginny fixait son frère en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Aufet'innym'mantaérit, dit Ron.

- Tu peux parler anglais ou c'est trop te demander ? demanda-t-elle sèchement.

Il mastiqua longuement sa nourriture avant de répéter :

- Maman t'as écrit !

Il lui tendit une lettre.

- Non merci, refusa-t-elle à Harry quand il lui proposa du jus de citrouille.

Elle prit l'enveloppe et la lut rapidement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit ? questionna le roux.

- Rien de spé…Oh !

- Quoi ? Demandèrent les deux garçons en cœur.

- Papa a encore eu une promotion !

- C'est génial, fit Harry.

- N'est-ce pas ? Je vais répondre rapidement avant d'aller en cours, annonça la jeune fille.

- Tu ne manges pas ? Interrogea Ron.

- Pas le temps.

- O.K alors à tout à l'heure, dit Harry en l'attirant vers lui pour l'embrasser.

Ron commença à se plaindre avec ses « En public » « ma sœur…. » « Hermione...» et Harry dut se résoudre à la lâcher.

En sortant de la Grande Salle, Ginny croisa Hermione qui lui fit un regard particulièrement mauvais. Elle l'ignora et monta rapidement à la volière.

Dans l'ensemble, la matinée se déroula normalement même si certains visages se tournaient sur son passage et qu'elle entendait souvent des « Potter » chuchotés.

Cependant quelques heures plus tard, tout dégénéra. Au déjeuner, Harry vint s'asseoir côté de Ginny et ses amis. Quelques instants plus tard, il fut rejoint par Ron et accessoirement, Hermione. Un silence pesant s'installa donc au milieu de la table. De temps à autre, Ron et Leah tentaient de relancer les discussions mais sans succès. Harry mangeait son assiette en silence et Hermione et Ginny se fusillaient du regard.

- Si tu as quelque chose à me dire, vas-y ! s'exclama soudain Ginny à Hermione.

- Je n'ai rien à te dire.

- Alors explique-moi pourquoi est-ce que tu me regarde comme ça ! Ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai plaqué à ce que je sache !

- Ginny ! Arrête ! fit Ron, choqué.

- Il n'y rien à expliquer, tu as eu Harry, c'est-ce que tu voulais non ? demanda Hermione sur le même ton.

- C'est la meilleure ! Déclara Ginny avec un rire sans joie. Je dois te rappeler ce que tu as fais il y a deux ans ou ça va ?

- Tu es tellement rancunière, j'ai…

- Rancunière ? Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir entendu t'excuser, du moins c'est-ce que n'importe quelle amie aurait fait, vois-tu. Mais apparemment mon amitié n'avait aucune importance pour toi !

- De toute manière, continua la préfète-en-chef sur son habituel ton hautain. Tu n'étais pas avec Harry quand nous avons commencé à sortir ensemble !

- Tu n'étais plus avec lui quand il m'a demandé de sortir avec lui ! Je sais que ça te fait mal, mais tu vas en souffrir tout comme moi il y a deux ans, et crois moi Hermione tu n'auras que ce que tu mérites.

Tous les Gryffondor avaient les yeux rivés sur elles, avide de connaitre la réponse d'Hermione. Le déjeuner s'était transformé en un véritable règlement de compte. Hermione prit son verre et jeta son contenu au visage de la rousse avant de sortir précipitamment de la Grande Salle. Tout le monde à la table des Gryffondor sembla choqué. Personne n'avait encore jamais vu la préfète-en-chef perdre ainsi son sang-froid. Les regards se tournèrent vers Ginny, attendant sa réaction. Celle-ci passa sa main dans ses cheveux qui s'étaient collés à son visage à cause du jus de citrouille. Elle sortit sa baguette.

- Non, Ginny arrête ! s'exclama Harry en tentant de la retenir par les poignets.

- Elle m'a lancé son verre à la figure ! _Comment_ suis-je censée réagir à ça, selon toi ?

- Je sais Ginny, mais...

- Ne me touche pas ! Tout ça c'est de ta faute ! dit-elle en le repoussant.

Elle prit ses affaires et sortit de la Grande Salle telle une furie. Elle ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'elle atteignit les toilettes des filles pour essayer de paraître un peu plus présentable.

- Cette-fille-est-folle, murmura-elle entre ses dents.

Dépitée, elle songea qu'elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de retourner dans son dortoir pour faire une brin de toilette avant son prochain cours. Sur le chemin de la salle commune, elle retrouva ses amis.

- Félicitations Ginny, tu viens d'accomplir l'un de mes plus grands désirs. Remballer Miss-je-sais-tout, fit Leah avec admiration

- Elle m'a fichu son jus de citrouille en pleine tête, rappela Ginny.

- C'est parce que tu l'as moralement atteinte, expliqua Ezra. C'est l'une des bases du guide de la puissance.

- Merci poussin, mais on s'en fiche, intervint alors Sugar.

- Harry te cherche, fit remarquer Leah en se tournant vers Ginny.

- Ah...Amortencia ! dit-elle quand ils arrivèrent devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

- Il a aussi dit que si on te voyait, on devait te dire qu'il faut que vous parliez, continua Colin.

- Et bien tu n'auras qu'à dire que tu ne m'as pas vu ! s'exclama Ginny, irritée. Bon, je reviens, ajouta-t-elle en montant les escaliers.

Elle revint une dizaine de minutes plus tard et prit la direction des cachots avec Leah qui l'avait attendue.

Draco sortait de La Salle Commune des Serpentard. Il n'avait pas pris son déjeuner mais qu'importe, il avait des problèmes bien plus importants que la nourriture. Il ne s'appelait pas Ron Weasley, lui. Son père voulait absolument qu'il entre dans le clan de Voldemort et ça, il n'en avait aucune envie. Après un premier refus, son père avait menacé de le renier. Il n'avait guère d'autre choix que d'aller dans le sens des attentes de son père. Il continua son chemin et surprise, sa rousse préférée et une de ses amies ( Alea ou Lena, il ne souvenait plus de son prénom ) marchaient devant lui. Celle-ci parlait avec animation et faisaient de grands gestes tandis que la Weasley hochait la tête avec lassitude. Au bout d'un moment l'amie de la rousse l'aperçut et murmura quelque chose à son oreille. La rousse leva les yeux et croisa le regard de Draco. Elle semblait vouloir venir lui parler mais l'autre fille la retint.

- Qu'est ce que tu vas lui dire ? Tu es avec Harry maintenant !

- Je suis au courant Leah, je reviens d'accord ?

La jeune fille secoua la tête mais continua son chemin. Ginny soupira et alla à la rencontre de Draco.

- Rouquine, dit-il avec amusement quand elle arriva.

- Draco, fit-elle sur le même ton.

- On va continuer à se regarder comme ça pendant encore combien de temps ? J'ai cours figure-toi, fit remarquer le blond avec son coutumier sourire sarcastique.

Elle émit un petit rire qui cessa immédiatement quand elle aperçut quelque chose derrière lui. Il se retourna et vit Potter arriver vers lui, visiblement très énervé. Le Serpentard se tourna à nouveau vers Ginny dont le visage avait pâli. Il ne comprit pas sa réaction et dit :

- Tiens, encore le balafré...

Potter arriva enfin vers eux. Jetant un regard particulièrement haineux à Draco, il demanda :

- Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici Malfoy ?

- Potter nous sommes près de ma salle commune, expliqua t-il comme si le Gryffondor était singulièrement stupide.

- Avec Ginny ? insista Harry.

- On...commença Ginny pour se justifier.

-...était en train de s'emballer Potter, acheva Draco d'un ton moqueur.

Apparemment, le fait de voir Ginny avec Draco l'agaçait prodigieusement et entendre celui-ci se payer sa tête semblait l'irriter encore plus. Il s'approcha de Ginny, une main bien possessive ancrée sur sa taille. Cette dernière, apparemment gênée, détourna le regard.

Draco observa ce geste. Tout s'expliquait. Ginny Weasley était donc devenue la petite-amie du balafré. Une étrange sensation de brûlure lui consuma soudain l'estomac. Il fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce-qui lui prenait ? Pourquoi la vision de la main de Potter sur la taille de Ginny lui était-elle aussi insupportable ? Il ne ressentait aucune attirance pour elle après tout. Enfin _si_, elle lui plaisait peut-être _un petit peu._ Il fallait reconnaitre que c'était une jolie fille, surtout pour une Weasley. Mais pourquoi ce sentiment était-il si pénible ? Même si Draco aurait préféré mourir que de l'avouer, il s'en rendit compte. Il était jaloux. De Potter. Que lui trouvait-elle ? Qu'est-ce qu'elles lui trouvaient toutes, d'ailleurs ? Après tout, il n'avait rien de spécial. Il n'était rien d'autre qu'une victime pathétique qui cherchait sans arrêt à attirer la compassion des autres. Il soupira. Voilà maintenant qu'il se mettait à envier cet abruti de cicatrisé. Il se rappela intérieurement à l'ordre. Puis, pour faire bonne mesure, Draco leur lança l'une des répliques cinglantes dont il avait le secret avant de s'éloigner.

Harry se retourna alors vers Ginny.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ? questionna t-il.

- C'est moi qui suis venue lui parler, avoua Ginny.

- Ah oui, et de quoi ? interrogea t-il d'un ton qu'il essaya de rendre désinvolte.

Une onde de suspicion régnait quand même dans ses propos. La jeune rousse s'en aperçut et cela ne lui plut pas du tout, elle répliqua :

- C'est un interrogatoire ?

- Non mais...

- Dans ce cas Harry, ne gâche pas ta salive. Et maintenant que l'on parle de salive peut-être aurais-tu mieux fait de l'utiliser pendant le déjeuner, répliqua Ginny.

Il ne répondit pas.

-Je vais en cours, déclara-t-elle en continuant son chemin à travers les cachots.

Il la regarda s'éloigner avec amertume. Pourquoi les filles étaient-elles aussi compliquées ? Il était tout à faire légitime et normal qu'il veuille des réponses non ? Malfoy, dans les sous-sols du château avec SA copine ! En plus cela faisait à peine une journée qu'ils sortaient ensemble et ils s'étaient déjà disputés deux fois ! Le problème avec Ginny, c'était que comme tout Weasley qui se respecte, elle était entêtée. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il ne sorte qu'avec des filles qui s'obstinaient toujours à avoir le dernier mot ? Il irait s'excuser après les cours.

Ginny passa le reste de son après-midi à méditer sur ses problèmes. Premièrement, Granger qui osait lui dire qu'elle rancunière. Vindicative, elle ? Elle n'avait aucune raison de s'en vouloir. Après tout, « Tel est pris qui croyait prendre ».

Ensuite venait le cas Potter. Si ça commençait comme cela, elle n'allait pas le supporter bien longtemps. Elle avait toléré de le voir collé avec la préfète-en-chef pendant presque deux années alors il n'avait aucun droit de lui faire la scène du petit-ami possessif et jaloux juste parce qu'elle discutait avec Draco Malfoy ( qui était, respectivement, le troisième problème ). Bon d'accord, c'était son pire ennemi à Poudlard et alors ? Elle avait tout à fait le droit de discuter, de plaisanter avec un Serpentard en toute innocence non ? Sa conscience lui montra alors un baiser brûlant dans l'un des raccourcis de l'école. Il faut que tu te reprennes, tu ne dois plus penser à ça, tenta-t-elle de se convaincre.

_Tu es avec Harry maintenant_ ! disait Leah.

Ne plus penser à lui, ne plus penser à lui, ne plus penser à lui ! Mais même avec toute cette motivation, elle n'y parvenait pas !

_On était en train de s'emballer Potter..._

La pensée de partager à nouveau des baisers endiablés avec Malfoy ne la gênait pas du tout, bien au contraire. Voilà, Ginny Weasley tu es définitivement devenue folle. Comment une Gryffondor qui se respecte peut fantasmer sur la vedette des Serpentard ? Maintenant Ginny, tu es au courant, tu es bel et bien dérangée ( pas autant que les Jumeaux, mais pas loin ).

- Miss Weasley ? demanda une voix.

Elle sortit de sa torpeur et vit tous les élèves de la classe la fixer étrangement. Elle rougit immédiatement et effaça le sourire niais de sa figure. Le professeur Slughorn la fixait avec un sourire bienveillant et questionna :

- Je vous demandais, Miss Weasley, de me donner les ingrédients de bases de la potion de Lucidité, répéta-il.

- Heu...3 larmes de phénix, mucus de veracrasses ou bien de l'essence de tentacula vénéneuse et 2 plumes d'oies, répondit-elle précipitamment.

- Très bien, cela fera 5 points pour Gryffondor. Miss Weasley, soyez plus attentive, conseilla le professeur de potions.

Elle secoua la tête et murmura un faible « Bien monsieur. »

A la fin des cours, elle retourna dans sa salle commune. Dès son entrée, Harry se jeta sur elle et lui dit avec un air navré qu'il était désolé et qu'il s'était comporté comme un abruti. En la prenant de cette façon, par les sentiments, il savait qu'il aurait aisément droit à son pardon. Avec un petit sourire satisfait, elle accepta ses excuses. Toute la soirée, il fut tellement affectueux, prévenant et gentil qu'elle en oublia complètement Draco.

D'ailleurs celui-ci, faisait sa ronde quotidienne dans les couloirs. Il était tard et il n'avait qu'une envie : se coucher. En apparence, le rôle de préfet-en-chef était très plaisant : pouvoir mettre des retenues aux élèves, avoir une grande chambre personnelle et un tas d'autres choses.

Paradoxalement, il y avait surtout des corvées. Les préfets-en-chef devait se montrer responsable, montrer l'exemple, faire des rondes de nuit tous les jours pour surveiller les élèves qui n'étaient pas dans leurs salles communes, encadrer les repas et les intercours. En gros, s'il avait été réjoui à la fin de l'été, de recevoir son insigne, la satisfaction avait fait place à la contrariété. Mais le pire de tout était de devoir travailler avec cette Sang-de-Bourbe, Granger. Il détestait cette fille par-dessus tout. Il passait devant les salles de classe du quatrième étage quand l'une d'elles s'ouvrit à la volée faisant apparaître Potter puis Ginny. Celle-ci était passablement échevelée. Cela ne laissa pas de doute à Draco concernant la nature de leurs activités ce qui le crispa sensiblement. Si il détestait Granger, cette animosité n'avait rien avoir avec la véritable haine qu'il vouait à un certain Harry Potter.

- Attends, Harry met la ca...commença Ginny.

Elle se tut lorsqu'elle vit Draco.

- Potter, Weasley. En vadrouille dans les couloirs alors qu'il est bientôt minuit... fit Draco d'une voix doucereuse en fixant leurs mains entrelacées. Voilà qui nous fera une heure de retenue.

Potter s'apprêtait à répliquer mais Ginny tira sur son bras « Ce n'est pas la peine, on s'en va. » Elle jeta un regard consterné à Draco avant de s'éloigner, Potter sur ses talons.

Les semaines qui passèrent furent infernales pour Ginny. Elle dût supporter les remarques acerbes et méchantes des Serpentard à propos d'elle et d'Harry, elle avait une tonne de devoirs et elle était extrêmement offensée de la manière dont Malfoy se comportait avec elle depuis qu'elle sortait avec Harry. Il n'hésitait pas à la m'insulter devant sa bande de Serpentard. A chaque fois, Pansy Parkinson, gloussait derrière. Ginny ne répondait jamais à ces attaques mais un jour, alors que Malfoy passait devant elle et lâchait au passage l'un de ses coutumiers sarcasmes, elle se retourna furieusement.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ? demanda-t-elle avec colère.

Il fut surpris qu'elle réponde à une de ses railleries mais reprit vite contenance.

- Pourquoi je fais quoi ? interrogea t-il

- Pourquoi es-tu aussi exécrable ? s'écria-t-elle. Je veux dire...qu'est ça te rapporte d'être aussi méchant avec moi ?

Il ne répondit pas.

- Alors je vais te poser une question et répond moi honnêtement, très bien ?

- Très bien, fit-il.

- Est-ce que ça te pose un problème que je sorte avec Harry ?

- Bien sûr que non, répondit-il un peu trop vite. Pourquoi ça me poserait un problème ?

- Tu as complètement changé d'attitude envers moi, assura Ginny.

- Évidemment...tu es une Gryffondor, affirma t-il.

- Il y a une semaine de cela, tu me parlais convenablement et j'étais une Gryffondor.

- Tu es la petite amie du balafré ! Soutint le Serpentard.

- J'en conclus que c'est à cause d'Harry, déduisit la jeune fille.

Elle avait croisé les bras et le sondait du regard. Lui, de son côté, commençait sérieusement à perdre son assurance.

- Et bien, tu sais quoi rouquine ? Tu as raison...finit par admettre le blond d'un ton sombre.

- J'ai...quoi ? Demanda la rousse, ahurie.

- J'ai dit que tu avais raison alors ne m'oblige pas à me répéter. Ça me rend malade que tu sortes avec le cicatrisé, voilà.

Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, n'y croyant pas. Elle n'eut, de toute façon, pas l'occasion d'ajouter quoique ce soit car il partait déjà. Alors comme ça, Draco Malfoy était jaloux d'Harry ? Incroyable...

Elle retourna dans la salle commune, l'air ailleurs. Harry et son frère faisait une partie d'échecs version sorciers un peu plus loin dans la pièce. Elle s'approcha d'eux et s'assit sur un des sofas à proximité. Une bonne heure plus tard, Harry vint la rejoindre. Il posa sa tête sur ses cuisses puis ferma les yeux. La jeune fille passa sa main dans sa chevelure indisciplinée, distraite.

- Harry ? Demanda-t-elle soudain en baissant les yeux vers lui.

- Hum ?

- Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

Il ouvrit les yeux, apparemment étonné. Il se redressa et parut mal à l'aise.

- Évidemment. Pourquoi cette question ?

- Je ne sais pas, tu as rompu avec Hermione sans raison apparente et puis le soir même tu m'as invité à la soirée de Slughorn...En me posant un tas de questions, j'ai fini par me dire que tu ne m'aimais pas vraiment.

- Arrête Ginny, tu dis n'importe quoi là, fit-il en se relevant pour s'asseoir correctement. Je t'ai dis que c'était pour toi que j'avais rompu avec elle !

- Non Harry, tu voulais sortir avec moi simplement parce que Malfoy et moi étions un peu trop proches pour toi. En réalité tu veux juste m'empêcher de voir Draco, c'est ça la vérité.

- Ginny, tu divagues, je te jure que tu as tort !

- Je crois qu'on devrait faire un point sur nos sentiments respectifs, déclara-t-elle, bien décidée à mettre tout ça au clair.

- Tu doutes de mes sentiments alors ? constata Harry. Combien de fois est-ce que je vais devoir te répéter que c'est de toi dont je suis amoureux ?

- Non Harry, ce n'est pas de tes sentiments que je doute. Je doute des miens, confessa Ginny.

Il la regarda comme si il n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veux dire ?

- Ça veut dire qu'on devrait s'arrêter là, déclara-t-elle, simplement.

Elle se leva et lui adressa un sourire désolé.

Comment avait-elle pu être aussi idiote ? C'était tellement évident qu'elle n'aimait plus Harry depuis un certain moment déjà.

- Malfoy, à nous deux...songea-t-elle alors.

Draco et sa bande -accessoirement composée de Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini et les deux autres gorilles- rentraient de leurs cours de botanique quand une jeune fille rousse, apparemment pressée bouscula Draco.

- Mais t'es pas bien Weasley ? demanda Pansy avec méchanceté.

Pou réponse, Ginny lui adressa un sourire éclatant.

- Désolée Malfoy.

Elle lui jeta un regard entendu avant de décamper.

- Quelle idiote celle-là, se plaignit Parkinson. Draco, ça ne va pas ?

- Si, si, affirma Draco.

Dans son poing replié, il serrait un morceau de papier froissé que Ginny lui avait subtilement ( enfin subtilement, était un grand mot ! ) glissé. Il attendit que ses amis se remettent à marcher pour lire le billet :

_Ce soir dans la troisième salle du deuxième étage à 22 heures. GW._

C'est avide de savoir ce que lui voulait la jeune fille que Draco arriva au lieu du rendez-vous, quelques heures plus tard. Il entra dans la salle de classe. Ginny, assise sur le bureau du professeur leva les yeux vers lui et lui lança un sourire enjôleur qui le mit mal à l'aise. Il n'agissait jamais de la sorte avec les filles. Ginny Weasley, cependant, parvenait à le rendre nerveux.

- Ferme bien la porte derrière toi, ordonna-t-elle.

Même si il détestait qu'on lui donne des ordres, il s'exécuta. Elle sauta du bureau du professeur et s'avança vers lui, l'air tellement déterminé qu'il fut obligé de reculer.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me voulais ? demanda-t-il en essayant d'adopter un ton désinvolte.

Il fit tout son possible pour lui cacher à quel point elle le troublait.

Pour toute réponse, elle s'avança encore tout près de lui et esquissa un geste pour l'embrasser.

- Attends ! Et Potter ? demanda Draco en reculant pour mettre de la distance entre eux.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais ? questionna-t-elle sans répondre à sa question.

- Si mais...mais...bégaya-t-il pendant que la rousse s'approchait à nouveau dangereusement vers lui.

- Et bien ferme-là !

Elle l'embrassa mais cette fois-ci, le baiser fut beaucoup plus ardent que celui qu'ils avaient partagé quelques semaines auparavant. Il approfondit le baiser. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent et leurs mouvements s'accélèrent. Sans s'en rendre compte, il avait enlacé Ginny et la tenait fermement contre lui. Elle le força à reculer jusqu'à que son dos soit contre le mur de la pièce. Leurs cœurs battaient à fier allure et tout deux semblaient perdus dans cette étreinte. Elle écarta ses lèvres des siennes, mais il l'attira à nouveau contre lui pour un autre baiser enflammé.

**FIN DU CHAPITRE**

Voilà, fin du chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! J'ai remarqué que ça faisait trois chapitres consécutifs que je finissais avec un baiser ( va falloir arrêter. Mouais on verra. )

Vous êtes contents ? Ginny et Draco enfin ensemble. J'avais dis que j'allais rapidement me débarrasser du balafré ( sourire sadique ), voilà c'est fait ! Maintenant je veux vos avis, alors n'oubliez pas la petite review ( en plus j'ai posté plus rapidement que d'habitude :D )


	9. Chapter 9

**VIII.**

- Ginny ? demanda Leah.

Cette dernière et ses amis étaient installés à la table des Gryffondor.

- Hum ?

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as ce sourire benêt collé au visage depuis ce matin ?

- Hem...Les cours ? répondit la jeune fille sur un ton hésitant qui ne trompa personne.

- C'est la perspective du double cours d'histoire de la magie avec Binns qui t'enchante à ce point ? questionna Sugar d'un ton railleur.

- Parfaitement.

- Si tu le dis, déclara la brune en échangeant un regard peu convaincu avec Leah.

Plus loin, Harry regardait Ginny, dépité.

- Tu sais Harry, commença Ron en levant les yeux vers son meilleur ami. Les filles, elles sont trop compliquées. Chercher à les comprendre n'est rien d'autre qu'une perte de temps.

- Tu peux me dire ce que j'ai fait de travers ? interrogea le brun.

Ron haussa les épaules. Il n'avait rien contre Harry, bien au contraire. Mais il préférait que sa sœur reste célibataire. Elle était beaucoup trop jeune pour avoir des petits-amis. En plus à cet âge-là, les garçons n'avaient pas que des pensées romantiques envers la gent féminine.

- J'n'en sais rien, vieux. Tu comptes manger ton bacon ?

- Non prends-le...

Draco, lui, n'avait aucune raison de broyer du noir. Bon d'accord, son père était un sérieux tiraillement mais pour le moment il n'avait qu'une préoccupation : une certaine rouquine à la langue bien pendue. Il jeta un regard furtif vers elle puis vers Potter qui fixait la rousse avec un air affligé. Il eut alors un petit sourire suffisant.

/

Vers neuf heures du soir, affalé sur une des tables de la bibliothèque, Draco observait les lieux, l'air superbement ennuyé. Une demi-douzaine d'élèves était assis là, le nez plongé dans d'épais grimoires. Draco avait peu l'habitude de fréquenter l'endroit. La dernière fois qu'il avait assidûment occupé la bibliothèque, cela avait été une semaine avant ses BUSES. Il tourna la tête et son attention se posa sur la fille qui se trouvait à côté de lui. Ginny lisait un énorme livre -_Les diverses transitions magiques_-, et semblait très concentrée. Ses yeux parcouraient rapidement les lignes et son visage traduisait de différentes expressions. Elle affichait parfois un air légèrement surpris ou parfois lassé. Elle fronça les sourcils et mordit sa lèvre inférieure, visiblement contrariée. C'était un geste purement anodin, mais cela éveilla un sentiment d'excitation chez Draco. Elle avait définitivement les lèvres les plus appétissantes qu'il lui ait été donné de voir.

- Ginny ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui ? marmonna-t-elle, distraite.

- Nous allons passer toute la soirée à la bibliothèque ? Je te rappelle qu'en tant que préfet-en-chef, j'ai des obligations, fit remarquer Draco.

- Ah oui désolée, dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

Elle referma le livre, le rangea dans ses affaires et suivit Draco sans se rendre compte qu'un regard cuisant était posée sur elle.

- Vous passez tout votre temps à la bibliothèque vous les Gryffondor, déclara Draco.

- Bien sûr que non, ça c'est le passe-temps des Serdaigle, répliqua la rousse. Tu dis ça parce que nous avons des meilleures notes que vous autres.

Il prit son air dédaigneux ordinaire avant de répondre.

- Oui vous nous battez seulement aux cours.

- Seulement aux cours ? Hum, nous gagnons chaque année la coupe des quatre maisons, pareil pour celle de Quidditch et...

Il la fit taire en l'embrassant fougueusement.

- Ok, vous n'êtes pas mal de ce côté-là, murmura-t-elle après avoir rompit le baiser.

- Pas mal ? demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

Il l'attira presque violemment contre lui pour prendre à nouveau possession de ses lèvres.

- D'accord, j'avoue, de ce côté-là, vous êtes bons, très bons même, ajouta-t-elle dès qu'elle eut repris son souffle. Mais...

- Mais ?

- Mais tu ne devrais pas prendre certaines libertés quand nous sommes dans les couloirs, répondit-elle avec un soupir.

Devant son regard interrogateur, elle ajouta :

- Tu ne voudrais pas avoir six frères protecteurs et une mère névrosée sur le dos ?

- C'est toujours mieux qu'un serpent dégénéré, dit-il dans un murmure.

Elle se tourna vers lui, perplexe.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? demanda-t-elle, même si elle avait très bien entendu.

- Rien.

Elle l'observa avant de prendre sa main avec douceur et de continuer à marcher. Il la suivit, surpris. Ne venait-elle pas de lui faire comprendre qu'ils devaient se montrer discrets ? Mais c'était ce geste, si affectueux, si sincère qui troublait Draco. Il sortit de sa torpeur quand ils durent se séparer. Elle lui fit un petit sourire d'excuse.

- Désolée, la prochaine fois je n'irais pas à la bibliothèque, promit-elle.

- La prochaine fois, c'est quand ? interrogea Draco.

- Je ne sais pas, dit Ginny en lançant un regard autour d'eux.

Mais le coin était désert.

- Demain ? proposa-t-il en s'adossant à la rampe de l'escalier. C'est au tour de Granger de faire le boulot.

- Ça ne va pas être possible, il y a l'entraînement et j'ai bien peur qu'il s'éternise.

- D'accord, fit-il, un peu agacé. Je...

Mais il fut coupé par des éclats de rire. Ginny regarda derrière lui, deux silhouettes s'approchaient d'eux. Elle lui donna un rapide baiser et monta hâtivement les marches pour rejoindre la tour de Gryffondor. Elle entendit Draco lancer un _'' Qu'est-ce que vous faites dans les couloirs à cette heure-ci ?_ '' à des élèves. En marchant dans le corridor, elle se fit interpeller :

- Ginny !

Elle se retourna et vit Hermione Granger courir pour la rattraper. Ginny, irritée, accéléra le pas.

- Ginny, attends-moi !

Elle finit par rattraper la rousse qui marchait toujours d'un pas vif.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda Ginny d'une voix hostile.

- Je veux te parler.

Ginny s'arrêta, prodigieusement agacée.

- Je t'écoute, mais fais vite s'il-te-plaît.

- Et bien c'est au sujet de Malfoy.

Ginny qui s'était attendue à des excuses, la fixa, surprise.

- Et bien quoi Malfoy ? demanda-t-elle.

- Je vous ai vus dans la bibliothèque, souligna la préfète-en-chef en guettant la réaction de la rousse.

- Et alors ?

- Vous sembliez proches, indiqua-t-elle avec un air entendu.

_Elle s'est mise à espionner maintenant ?_ songea Ginny

- On ne faisait que discuter, répliqua Ginny qui s'efforçait de garder son calme. De toute façon, en quoi ça te regarde ?

- En rien, mais à partir du moment où tu fais ça à Harry...

- Je fais quoi à Harry exactement ?

- Et bien, sa petite amie est proche de Malfoy et...

- Je ne suis pas proche de Malfoy, Granger. Et en ce qui concerne Harry, je ne suis plus sa petite amie !

- Quoi ?

- J'ai dit que je n'étais plus avec lui ! s'exclama Ginny, avec colère.

- Oh je...

- Tu dois être satisfaite maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? Je peux partir ?

- Oui bien sûr, je suis désolée, je croyais...

- C'est cela, coupa la rousse avant de tourner les talons et de retourner à la Salle Commune.

Le lendemain, Draco entra dans la Grande Salle en compagnie de Blaise Zabini et de Théodore Nott pour le petit déjeuner. Ils s'assirent à la fin de la table des Serpentard et Draco jeta un regard discret vers la table des Gryffondor. Ginny était en grande discussion avec Potter. Il n'en ratait vraiment pas une celui-là, songea-t-il avec dépit.

- Malfoy, pourquoi est- ce que tu massacres la bouffe ? demanda Théodore en levant un sourcil étonné.

Draco haussa les épaules et bientôt, ils furent rejoints par Pansy Parkinson.

- Vous avez lu le journal ? demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant à côté de Draco.

- Non pourquoi ?

- Le père de Crabbe à été arrêté, fit-elle à voix basse pour que seuls les trois Serpentard puissent l'entendre. Mon père m'a écrit et...

Elle baissa à nouveau la voix, obligeant les trois garçons à se pencher vers elle.

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres veut faire entrer des nouveaux fidèles dans ses rangs et t il se trouve que nous sommes en première ligne.

Un silence suivit sa déclaration. Lui, Pansy et Théodore étaient-donc maintenant jugés apte à entrer dans son armée ? songea Draco avec amertume. C'était dans ces moments qu'il enviait Blaise dont la famille n'adhérait pas aux idéaux radicaux du mage noir. La famille de Draco était tout le contraire. Son père était l'un de ses sbires de même que sa tante Bellatrix et son mari, Rodolphus Lestrange.

Il passa une très mauvaise journée. Il avait finalement, lui aussi, reçu une lettre de son père. Puis, à chaque fois qu'il croisait Ginny, Potter était avec elle. Il finit quand même par pouvoir lui parler entre deux cours. Ils marchèrent quelques minutes avant de s'arrêter dans un coin isolé.

- Etrange, Potter n'est pas avec toi ?

Elle lui lança un regard interrogatif.

- Il n'a pas cessé de te suivre, répondit-il en s'efforçant de garder une voix égale. Et qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?

- Rien de spécial, il m'a juste raconté des futilités.

- Ah vraiment ? demanda Draco, narquois.

Elle ne perçut pas son ton sarcastique et fit :

- On pourra se voir ce soir ?

- Je croyais que tu avais un entraînement.

- C'est le cas, mais Harry doit voir McGonagall, donc l'entraînement sera écourté d'une demi-heure. On se dit ici neuf heures ?

Il hocha la tête. Elle sourit, l'embrassa furtivement et s'éloigna.

A la fin de l'entraînement, Ginny monta rapidement prendre une douche puis descendit prendre son dîner en compagnie de ses amis. Ils remontèrent dans la Salle Commune et Ginny ne cessa de jeter des regards à l'horloge. Une dizaine de minutes avant le rendez-vous, Ginny prétexta un devoir en retard à rendre pour sortir de la salle de détente sous le regard soupçonneux et sceptique de ses amies. Elle ne voulait pas encore leur parler de sa relation avec Draco car Leah ne savait pas tenir sa langue et, quand à Sugar, elle serait tout simplement furieuse. La jeune rousse arriva dans le passage et trouva Draco, adossé au mur. Il se tourna vers elle puis l'entraîna dans le corridor, en silence.

- Où est-ce qu'on va ? interrogea la rouquine, un peu offensée.

- Dans ma chambre.

Pendant le reste du chemin, aucune parole ne fut prononcée. Ils arrivaient maintenant devant un grand tableau qui représentait un homme à l'aspect noble. Draco murmura quelque chose que la jeune fille n'entendit pas et la toile s'écarta pour les laisser passer. Il y avait là deux portes. Les chambres des préfets-en-chef sûrement, pensa Ginny avant de suivre le Serpentard dans l'une d'entre elles.

La chambre était grande et assez éclairée. Il y avait un grand lit aux couleurs de Serpentard au milieu, quelques meubles et une autre porte – peut-être une salle de bain- à l'opposé. Pendant qu'elle contemplait la chambre, Draco s'était allongé sur son lit, l'air ailleurs.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda Ginny, le dos contre la porte.

- Tout va très bien, fit-il, sombrement.

- J'en doute vu la tête que tu tires depuis ce matin, rétorqua-t-elle, irritée sa réponse.

- Tu t'es trompée, expliqua-t-il avec son ton narquois.

- Je suis si ennuyeuse ?

Il se tourna vers elle.

- Je n'ai pas dit ça.

Elle soupira en croisant les bras :

- Génial.

- Ginny, je n'ai pas dit ça, répéta le blond.

- Alors explique-moi ce que tu as !

- Je..., commença-t-il d'un ton hésitant.

Il ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de chevet, en sortit une enveloppe et la lui tendit. Elle la prit et l'ouvrit avec anxiété. Elle parcourut rapidement la lettre, effarée. Lucius Malfoy voulait que Draco rejoigne Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom dès la fin de l'année scolaire.

- Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle.

- Moi aussi, dit-il, ombrageux.

L'air grave, elle s'assit à ses côtés et posa sa tête contre son torse. Instinctivement, il posa une main dans ses cheveux, et commença à les caresser. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et il put lire de la peine dans son regard. Il l'embrassa avec ferveur, sa main descendant lentement de ses cheveux jusqu'à son dos. Elle répondit à son baiser en se redressant pour être plus proche de lui. Elle se retrouva bientôt sur ses genoux, ses bras encerclant sa nuque, l'embrassant fiévreusement. La main du jeune homme se glissa sous sa chemise et elle rompit le baiser.

- On devrait s'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui, souffla Ginny en essayant de reprendre son souffle.

Elle sauta de ses genoux, lui jeta un dernier regard flamboyant avant de sortir, le laissant frustré et surtout seul.

**FIN DU CHAPITRE **

Voilà, un nouveau chapitre bouclé. J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu et n'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review !


	10. Meurtre à Poudlard

**IX. Meurtre à Poudlard**

- Encore un cours comme celui-ci et je me jette par l'une des fenêtres de la tour de Gryffondor, déclara Aaron à ses amis tandis qu'ils sortaient de la classe de Binns.

Ils venaient en effet d'avoir un cours d'histoire de la magie où le fantôme leur avait rabâché encore et toujours les péripéties d'un certain William Foualier. Comme d'habitude, le cours avait été mortellement assommant et la voix soporifique de Binns n'arrangeait rien.

- Compte sur moi pour te suivre, dit Leah avec un soupir pendant qu'ils s'engageaient dans un autre corridor. Je n'ai absolument rien compris à ce cours...

- Je crois que c'est le cas de tout le monde, souligna Sugar d'un air blasé. Je propose qu'on retourne dans la salle commune avant le cours de DFCM ?

Les autres approuvèrent d'un signe de tête sauf Ginny qui lança :

- J'ai un devoir à rendre à McGonagall.

- Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ? interrogea Leah.

- Non, ça ira, retourne dans la salle commune avec les autres si tu veux. A à tout à l'heure, fit-elle avant de s'éloigner précipitamment de la bande et surtout de Leah qui s'apprêtait à objecter.

Un devoir à rendre à McGonagall. Cette excuse, elle la sortait à chaque fois, et honnêtement, elle avait du mal à croire qu'ils l'avalaient encore. En réalité, elle avait ''rendez-vous'' avec un Serpentard arrogant et terriblement séduisant.

- Ginny? cria une voix derrière elle, la faisant soudainement s'arrêter.

La rousse se retourna et constata que malgré son refus, Leah l'avait quand même suivie :

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? demanda Ginny quand son amie fut arrivée à sa hauteur.

- Rendre un devoir à McGonagall ? Ça m'étonnerait puisque tu as déjà rendu le devoir en question hier. J'étais avec toi, tu t'en souviens? fit Leah avec un air qui faisait comprendre Ginny qu'elle n'était pas dupe.

_Démasquée…_

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Ginny? Qu'est-ce que justifie que tu aies besoin de nous mentir ? reprit son amie d'un ton insistant.

La jeune fille soupira. Elle avait décidément des amis trop sagaces. Elle s'interrogeait vivement : devait-elle lui avouer la vérité ? Leah était l'une de ses meilleures amies, mais elle était aussi, accessoirement, une grande ragoteuse. Devant le regard insistant de son amie, elle décida d'avouer :

- O.K, mais promets-moi de tenir ta langue Leah, je te connais ! insista Ginny, l'air très sérieux.

- Je me tairais, promit la jeune fille avec un sourire conspirateur.

- Bon et bien je sors avec Draco Malfoy…avoua Ginny à contrecœur.

Leah ouvrit la bouche de stupeur, les yeux écarquillés.

- Mais...mais...ce n'est pas possible, bredouilla-t-elle, surprise.

- Apparemment si…

- C'est lui que tu allais voir alors ? demanda Leah avec une soudaine excitation.

Ginny acquiesça sans enthousiasme.

- Alors tu me raconteras hein? continua la jeune préfète, visiblement ravie de la nouvelle...

Ginny hocha à nouveau la tête avant de lancer :

- Absolument tout, maintenant j'y vais, et pas un mot de tout cela à quiconque, y compris –et surtout- Sugar ?

Leah hocha vivement de la tête et Ginny lui fit un léger sourire avant de s'éloigner en direction des escaliers. Draco lui avait dit de le rejoindre dans un endroit assez isolé du château où elle n'avait pas l'habitude de se rendre. Elle continua d'avancer dans l'espoir de repérer le Serpentard. Mais soudain elle sentit des bras encercler sa taille et entendit quelqu'un murmurer à son oreille:

- Salut beauté, on se promène seule ?

Elle se retourna pour découvrir Draco qui la regardait avec son habituel sourire narquois sur les lèvres. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser mais elle l'en empêcha en levant la main, paume en avant.

- Moi qui pensais que tu venais t'excuser pour le comportement détestable que tu as eu ces derniers temps, je me faisais des illusions, déclara-t-elle avec une moue.

- C'est ce que j'étais en train de faire ! répliqua le blond en prenant ses mains et en approchant à nouveau son visage vers de celui de la jeune fille.

Elle le repoussa.

- Pas ce genre d'excuse là, je veux de vraies excuses...avec des mots, ajouta-t-elle en croisant les bras.

- Très bien…Désolé, fit-il, visiblement contrarié. Ça te convient ?

Ça ne lui convenait pas du tout mais comme s'excuser avait l'air d'être un effort surhumain pour lui, elle consentit à dire :

- Ça passe, pour cette fois…

Il lui sourit et l'attira à lui, mais encore une fois, elle le repoussa :

- Quoi encore !? ne put-il s'empêcher de crier.

- Pas ici, répondit-t-elle d'un ton calme.

- Je t'ai dis de venir ici pare que personne ne traîne dans le coin…

Il la prit par la main et l'entraîna dans le couloir le plus proche.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda la rousse en le voyant ouvrir des placards à balais.

- Ah voilà…dit-il finalement. A toi l'honneur, ma jolie…

- Je pensais quand même mériter mieux qu'un placard à balai…fit remarquer Ginny en entrant tout de même à l'intérieur.

- Si ça peux te faire plaisir, tu en as eu un bien plus grand que celui des autres, expliqua Draco en pénétrant à son tour à l'intérieur.

Dans l'obscurité, Ginny ne put pas voir s'il plaisantait ou si au contraire il était sérieux.

- Quelle chance dans ce cas, ironisa-t-elle.

- Lumos, l'entendit-elle dire.

Le placard à balai en question s'éclaira et Ginny constata (non sans satisfaction) qu'il était plutôt spacieux. Ginny se retourna et s'approcha de Draco.

- C'est vrai que le mien est pus grand celui des autres ? demanda la jeune fille en passant ses bras autour du cou du garçon.

- Largement, assura Draco tandis qu'il encerclait la taille de la jeune rousse.

- Même que celui de Parkinson ?

- Elle n'avait même pas de placard celle-là, déclara-t-il d'un ton dégoûté qui fit rire Ginny.

Il s'empara de ses lèvres avec fougue et elle répondit au baiser avec la même ardeur. Il remonta lentement sa main dans les cheveux de la rouquine tandis que son autre main lui caressait le dos.

- Ton père t'a écrit ? demanda-t-elle entre deux baisers, tentant vainement de reprendre son souffle.

- Ginny, je crois que ce n'est pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout le moment de parler de mon père, vois-tu, grogna Draco, apparemment peu enclin à arrêter ses activités.

- Mais enfin, c'est important ! s'exclama la jeune fille avec indignation.

- Et surtout déprimant si tu veux mon avis, rétorqua le blond.

- Tu ne vas pas laisser passer le temps en attendant que tout s'arrange tout seul !

- Alors dis-moi ce que je peux faire à part attendre ?

- Je ne sais pas ! Mais je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois si…si résigné » ! s'exclama la jeune fille.

- Tu n'es pas à ma place, tu ne sais pas ce que c'est, répliqua t-il d'un ton sec.

Et sur cette phrase, il sortit, laissant la jeune fille complètement désemparée.

En fait pendant le reste de la semaine, il l'ignora superbement ce qui eut effet de vexer Ginny plus encore. D'accord elle avait peut-être exagéré (mais juste un peu alors !) mais ce n'était pas une raison suffisante pour qu'il témoigne d'une telle indifférence ) son égard ? Si ?

-...répandait une rumeur qui disait que Hannah Abott sortait avec Zacharias Smith l'année dernière, qu'est ce que tu en penses ? Elle disait la vérité à ton avis ?

-...

- Ginny tu ne m'écoutes pas ! s'exclama Leah, outrée.

- Si, je t'écoute...je suis simplement...

- Dans la lune ? proposa Leah avec un sourire. Je comprends. Mais essaye au moins de faire semblant de t'intéresser à ce que je dis Ginny...

- Oui. Alors que disais-tu à propos d'Abott ? questionna Ginny avec lassitude.

Elles étaient en train de marcher dans le grand Hall en direction de la Grande Salle pour prendre leur petit-déjeuner avant de se rendre en cours de Sortilèges. Quand elles arrivèrent devant les portes de la Grande Salle, elles virent des élèves qui y sortaient en convergeant à voix basse, l'air grave. Les deux jeunes filles entrèrent dans la salle de banquet et constatèrent que les élèves étaient en proie à une grande agitation. Tous les élèves étaient réunis en petits groupes et commentaient une nouvelle - qui n'avait apparemment rien de réjouissante vu les mines de certains élèves. Elles s'approchèrent de Luna Lovegood qui était adossée contre un mur et qui lisait _Le Chicaneur_ sans prendre part aux conversations.

- Salut Luna, salua Ginny en regardant autour d'elle les sourcils froncés.

- Salut Ginny, répondit la blonde d'un ton jovial.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Leah :

- Salut...

- Leah, dit la concernée.

- Luna, est-ce que tu sais ce qui se passe ? questionna Ginny.

- Je crois qu'un élève a été trouvé mort dans une Salle Commune ce matin, mais j'ignore de qui il s'agit et dans quelle maison il se trouvait, expliqua Luna en fermant son exemplaire du Chicaneur. Mais je sais seulement qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un élève de Serdaigle. Je dois me rendre à mon cours de Botanique, à plus tard Ginny, Leah...

Elle leur fit un léger signe de la main avant de s'éloigner. Ginny se tourna immédiatement vers Leah.

- Il ne doit pas non plus s'agir de quelqu'un Gryffondor sinon on l'aurait su dans la salle commune, ajouta Ginny d'un ton hésitant.

Elle n'avait pas vu Sugar et les autres ce matin...

- Alors il reste Poufsouffle et Serpentard...

- Ginny ! appela une voix derrière elles.

Ginny se retourna et aperçut son frère venir vers elle.

- Ron, qui est mort ? demanda-t-elle aussitôt.

- Je ne sais pas, les profs refusent de dire le nom, on sait juste que c'est un type de Serpentard, expliqua Ron.

- Oh Merlin ! s'exclama Ginny, horrifiée.

Elle tira Leah par la manche et se précipita hors de la Grande Salle.

- Par Merlin, Ginny où est-ce qu'on va ? protesta Leah d'une voix essoufflée tandis que la rousse l'entraînait en courant dans les escaliers.

- Tu n'as pas entendu Leah ? _Un type de Serpentard_ ! fit Ginny d'une voix paniquée.

Leah fronça les sourcils quelques secondes, décontenancée, avant d'ouvrir de grands yeux.

- Mais Gin...commença-t-elle. Oh...

Elle s'arrêta, le regard tourné vers la silhouette qui s'approchait d'elles d'un pas rapide. Ginny plissa les yeux et reconnut immédiatement Draco. Elle se précipita vers lui et l'étreignit, rassurée. Il la serra dans ses bras puis desserrant son étreinte, jeta un regard interrogateur vers Leah qui se trouvait un peu plus loin.

- Elle sait, répondit seulement Ginny. Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? On n'a parlé d'un élève qui serait mort dans une Salle Commune.

- C'est exact, répondit Draco avec un air anxieux qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Urquhart, il jouait dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard...

- Je sais. Il était en même année que moi...Merlin, c'est horrible...

Elle avait toujours détesté cet élève qui avait été l'un des premiers à se moquer d'elle lorsque qu'elle sortait encore avec Harry mais lorsque que quelqu'un mourrait, même si on ne l'appréciait guère, il était difficile de ne pas éprouver quelque chose à cette nouvelle. Draco hocha la tête.

- Dans quelles circonstances cela s'est-il produit ? questionna la jeune fille.

- Je ne sais pas exactement, le bruit commence à courir qu'un élève serait responsable, mais je n'en sais pas plus pour l'instant. D'ailleurs je dois retourner à la salle commune de Serpentard, déclara-t-il.

Elle acquiesça et il l'embrassa rapidement avant de s'éloigner en adressant un bref signe de la tête à Leah. Cette dernière vint vers Ginny et lui lança un regard interrogateur.

- Urquhart, répondit Ginny.

- Le type qui était dans notre classe ?

La rousse secoua la tête par l'affirmative. Leah jura. Elle était dans le même cas qu'elle. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié cet élève.

Le soir même, Ginny appris par Draco que les causes du décès d'Urquhart restaient assez floues. D'après ses camarades de dortoir, Urquhart n'était pas retourné dans son dortoir la veille et c'était une bande de cinquième année qui avait trouvé son corps sans vie dans la Salle Commune de Serpentard le matin même.

Deux principales thèses étaient envisagées : Ou la personne qui avait commis le crime était une personne extérieure au château, mais cela était peu probable ( mais pas exclu ! ) étant donné les fortes mesures de sécurité mises en place par le ministère et Dumbledore ou bien l'assassin était une personne intérieure au château. Quand Ginny avait questionné Draco sur le sujet, évasif, il avait simplement répondu qu'il n'en savait rien et s'était penché sur elle pour l'embrasser. Visiblement il était au courant de quelque chose, c'était certain, mais ne voulait pas lui en parler.

Il était tard quand la rousse rentra dans la salle commune de sa maison et fut donc surprise de voir que la pièce n'était pas vide. En effet, elle trouva son frère, Harry et Hermione Granger assis sur des fauteuils, à proximité d'une table qui discutaient à voix basse. Dès qu'ils la virent entrer, ils cessèrent de parler et Ron lança d'une voix étranglée :

- Par Merlin ! Que faisais-tu dehors à une heure pareille ?

- Qu'est-ce que _vous_ faites ? Demanda-t-elle.

- On va te le dire peut-être ! Lança Ron avec humeur. Réponds à ma question !

- Ça ne te regarde pas, Ronald, répliqua la jeune fille, sèchement.

Elle jeta un regard bref vers les deux autres puis se dirigea vers les escaliers qui menaient à son dortoir sans prendre en attention les vociférations de son frère :

- GINEVRA WEASLEY ! Reviens immédiatem...

- C'est ça, murmura Ginny en grimpant rapidement les escaliers.

Elle monta les dernières marches puis ouvrit la porte du dortoir des filles. Une fois encore, elle fut surprise de constater que Leah et Sugar étaient assises sur son lit et avaient l'air de l'attendre.

- Où étais-tu ? Demanda aussitôt Sugar de son éternel ton soupçonneux.

- Heu...commença Ginny.

- Je vais t'épargner la recherche d'un mensonge puisque Leah m'a _tout _raconté, déclara-t-elle avec froideur en insistant exagérément sur le mot « tout ».

La rousse lança un regard mauvais à Leah qui lui répondit simplement par un sourire désolé en haussant les épaules.

- Pas la peine de t'en prendre à Leah, après tout ce n'est pas _elle _qui sort avec Draco Malfoy.

Ginny ne répondit pas et se contenta de lancer un « Assurdiato » vers les lits à baldaquin des deux autres occupantes de la chambrée. C'était Harry qui lui avait appris ce sort et ce maléfice s'était avéré être très utile.

Sugar se lança alors dans un long discours qu'elle seule comprenait et dans lequel elle expliqua à Ginny qu'elle était d'une naïveté étonnante et que la vie se résumait pas à l'un de ces stupides romans à l'eau de rose où le méchant et la princesse finissait ensemble après que la princesse ait rendu le truand d'une bonté exemplaire.

- Ginny tu as plein de garçons qui te tournent autour tu n'avais qu'à te baisser pour les ramasser à la pelle et il a fallu que tu choisisses ce prétentieux de Draco Mafloy ?

- Sugar...

- Non mieux tu avais Harry Potter ! Qu'est-ce que Malfoy a de plus que lui, honnêtement ?

Le lendemain, dès son réveil, Sugar continua sur la lancée :

- J'espère que tu as réfléchi à ce que je t'ai dis hier soir et que tu vas cesser de le voir !

Sur ce, elle entra dans la salle de bain, laissant Ginny et Leah, confuse.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu lui as dit ? Je te faisais confiance Leah, tu avais promis !

- Je suis tellement désolée, elle s'est mise à me poser un tas de questions quand elle a vu que tu n'arrivais pas. Je ne sais pas comment elle fait pour savoir quand tu mens, mais tu la connais, elle et son pouvoir de persuasion ! Je suis vraiment désolée Ginny !

Malgré les excuses de Leah, Ginny éprouvait encore une certaine amertume à son égard mais ce sentiment se dissipa très vite quand elles se mirent à discuter d'Uruquart. D'ailleurs il semblait que le décès de celui-ci était une excellente occasion pour certains élèves de répandre d'ignobles ragots.

- Il paraît qu'Angelica Widmann l'a empoisonné, dit Lavande Brown qui se trouvait près de Ginny à la table des rouges et ors, à l'heure du déjeuner.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle aurait fait une chose pareille ? Demanda Parvati Patil avec de grands yeux.

- Uruquart l'avait largué sans aucune raison apparente et il semble que la pilule ne soit toujours pas passé, répondit Lavande avec un gloussement de rire.

- Je ne trouve pas ça très drôle, répliqua Hermione Granger qui arrivait près de la table des Gryffondor. Je pense que personne ici n'a besoin de vos commérages en ce moment.

Parvati et Lavande la suivirent des yeux pendant qu'elle s'éloignait et, sitôt fut-elle disparue de leur champ de vision, qu'elles se penchèrent l'une sur l'autre pour critiquer la préfète-en-chef.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit Widmann qui ait fait quelque chose à Uruquart, déclara une voix derrière elles.

Tout le monde se retourna pour reconnaître Padma Patil qui s'était approchée de la table des Lions.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça sœurette ? Interrogea Parvati en regardant sa jumelle.

- Si Uruquart avait été empoisonné on aurait pu le prouver, hors il n'y avait aucune trace de poison ou de quoi que ce soit d'autre dans son corps qui pourrait y ressembler selon les médicomages, quand à Widmann, elle était à une réunion du club de Sortilèges à l'heure présumée de la mort d'Uruquart, expliqua Padma avec raisonnement. Évidemment on peut penser qu'elle aurait pu utiliser un procédé magique qui aurait nécessité plusieurs heures avant sa propagation totale mais elle n'est pas assez maligne pour cela et ça nous ramène toujours à la thèse du poison. Et il n'a pas été empoisonné. Et puis je ne vois pas pourquoi Widmann lui voulait du mal puisqu'il est de notoriété publique qu'Uruquart l'a largué après l'avoir surpris en train de flirter avec un autre type !

- Oui bon...En tout cas c'est sans doute de la magie noire ! Je veux dire, ajouta Lavande Brown. C'est peut-être un Serpentard qui...

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'un Serpentard aurait voulu se débarrasser de l'un de ses copains ? Demanda Leah en fronçant les sourcils

- Je ne sais pas, mais ils sont...je veux dire...Tu-Sais-Qui était à Serpentard, et ils sont tellement ignobles parfois...

- Ce n'est pas parce que Tu-Sais-Qui était à Serpentard qu'il faut forcément associer cette maison au mal absolu. Les principales qualités des Serpentard sont la ruse et l'ambition, pas leur capacité à tuer ou à faire le mal, coupa Ginny d'un ton cassant.

Il y a quelques semaines pourtant, elle n'aurait pas été aussi sûre d'elle en disant cela.

- Tu cherches à défendre...commença Lavande avec indignation.

- Je ne cherche pas à défendre qui que ce soit, mais tu devrais peut-être être plus tolérante et arrêter de te fier à des préjugés stupides, répliqua Ginny d'un ton particulièrement sec.

Lavande ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais Parvati lui glissa quelque chose à l'oreille et la referma en se penchant à nouveau vers son amie. Padma hocha légèrement la tête et retourna vers sa table pendant que les conversations reprenaient, toujours sur le même sujet.

- Et bien Ginny, tu l'as remise à sa place...fit Leah avec un sourire admiratif, tandis qu'elles retournaient dans leur salle commune.

Elles avaient une heure libre avant leur prochain cours et avaient décidé de la mettre au profit de leur essai de Sortilèges. Ginny avait pris beaucoup de retard dans ses devoirs étant donné que depuis quelques semaines, elle passait une majeure partie de ses soirées avec un certain Serpentard. Et ses notes dans certaines matières s'en étaient ressenties. Peut-être qu'il valait mieux espacer ces escapades nocturnes ?

Après s'être engouffrées dans le trou du portrait de la Grosse Dame, les deux jeunes filles s'installèrent à une table du fond de la pièce, passant devant un groupe de deuxième année, occupés à jouer avec des fausses baguettes sorties tout droit de la boutique des jumeaux Weasley.

- Les produits provenant de la boutique de mes frères sont interdits il me semble ? demanda Ginny à Leah qui sortait son livre de Sortilèges.

- Ouais...

- Tu ne devrais pas les confisquer ? Tu es préfète après tout...

- OK, Ginny, laisse-les s'amuser un peu, profiter de leur jeunesse...

- Et de ta paresse ? Demanda la rousse en s'esclaffant.

Leah lui fit un petit sourire penaud avant de sortir des feuilles de parchemin. Ginny jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce. Il y avait seulement le groupe de deuxième année et deux filles de cinquième année assises sur des fauteuils, feuilletant paresseusement des exemplaires de Sorcière-Hebdo.

- Au fait, où sont les autres ? Demanda-t-elle à Leah qui mordillait le bout de sa plume, l'air découragé devant son parchemin.

- Hein ? Ah...Sugar et Ezra sont sûrement en train de se bécoter dans le parc, Colin est à la recherche du Survivant et Aaron...tiens le voilà...lança-t-elle en montrant le portrait qui pivotait une nouvelle fois, laissant entrer un garçon brun.

Il jeta un regard bref à la pièce et les apercevant, s'approcha d'elles.

- Salut les filles, fit-il en tirant une chaise pour s'asseoir avec elle. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

- Notre devoir de Sortilèges, répondit Ginny.

- Quoi, on avait un devoir à faire en Enchantements ? S'étonna t-il en regardant les deux filles de cinquième année avec désinvolture.

- Trente-trois centimètres sur les maléfices de protections Aaron, ne me dis pas que tu as oublié ! Protesta Leah en tournant vers lui un regard exaspéré

- Ben si...répondit-il simplement avant de se lever. On se voit tout à l'heure les filles, un truc important à régler.

- Le truc important en question ne s'appellerait t-il pas Antonia Ursina, par hasard ? Interrogea Leah, machinalement.

Aaron s'était installé à côté d'une des cinquièmes années qui avait commencé à battre des cils en le voyant arriver.

- Si c'est d'une brune à la poitrine proéminente que tu parles, c'est bien le truc important à régler...

- J'en étais sûre, dit Leah avec suffisance.

Cependant, en regardant à nouveau son livre, elle perdit immédiatement son petit air hautain.

L'heure terminée, elles entraînèrent Aaron hors de la salle commune.

- Désolée, on te le rendra plus tard, s'excusa Leah à la brune pulpeuse avant de pousser Aaron vers la sortie.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? J'allais conclure ! Protesta Aaron.

- Tu feras ça une autre fois Don Juan, pour l'instant nous avons des cours à honorer...

Tandis qu'ils marchaient vers les escaliers, Ginny crut entendre une voix qu'il l'appelait. Elle se retourna et constata, les sourcils froncés, qu'il n'y avait personne.

- Ginny ? Tu viens ? Demanda Leah en se retournant.

- Oui...

Elle suivit donc ses amis mais à nouveau, et plus distinctement, elle entendit :

- Ginny !

Elle allait se retourner à nouveau quand elle sentit deux bras la tirer avec brusquerie vers l'une des tapisseries, derrière une statue. Se retournant, elle reconnut :

- Draco ? J'ai cours maintenant et je...Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude lorsque qu'elle vit son teint pâle.

- Ils croient que c'est moi...répondit Draco d'une complètement paniquée.

- Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Qui croit quoi ?

- Ils pensent que c'est moi qui aie tué Urquhart !

**FIN DU CHAPITRE**

End Notes:

Ça faisait un bon moment que je n'avais pas posté, mas faut dire qu'avec les cours c'est à peine si j'ai le temps de lire une fiction, alors pour écrire je ne vous décris pas la galère ! Peut-être êtes-vous en train de lire le dernier tome de la saga ? Je l'ai terminé il y a quelques heures à peine, il est extra :D

J'attends vos reviews !


	11. Chapter 11

**X.**

- Enfin c'est absurde ! Mais qui peut bien penser une chose pareille ? s'étonna Ginny en fronçant les sourcils.

- Disons qu'ils ne sont pas totalement certains, ils en sont justes au stade des suppositions...

- Si tu commençais par m'expliquer qui sont ces ils et...

Mais la jeune fille fut coupée par les voix de ses deux amis qui l'appelaient.

- Oh je les avais oublié ceux-là...On en parle tout à l'heure ? Je viendrais te voir après les cours...déclara-t-elle à Draco.

Elle l'embrassa furtivement quand il s'apprêta à dire quelque chose et s'éloigna rapidement pour ne pas éveiller de soupçons.

Pourquoi aurait-il fait une chose pareille, c'était tout simplement impensable...Et qui étaient ces « ils » dont il parlait ? Quand elle en parla à ses amies, Sugar la fixa de ses yeux perçants quelques minutes avant de lancer :

- Je ne sais pas. Après tout, on ne connaît pas Malfoy, il se pourrait très bien...

- Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu crois à ces bêtises, il n'a rien fait ! coupa Ginny en s'enflammant aussitôt.

- Peut-être qu'il n'a rien à faire dans cette histoire, mais rien n'exclut le fait qu'il soit au courant de quelque chose ! Son père est Mangemort et...

- Tu ne vas pas remettre ça, je t'ai pourtant déjà dit qu'il ne voulait pas rejoindre Tu-Sais-Qui ! répliqua Ginny, sèchement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Il te l'a simplement dit. Après tout tu ne sais pas ce qu'il pense ou ce qu'il veut réellement, tu lui accordes une trop grande confiance si tu veux mon avis, fit la brune en croisant les bras, l'air méprisant.

- Et bien, je crois que je vais me passer de ton avis maintenant, assura la rouquine d'un ton froid.

- Tu fais comme tu le sens, mais sache que Malfoy est en train de jouer avec toi, et quand tu t'en seras rendu compte, ça fera mal, très mal...

Sur cette phrase, Sugar attrapa son sac et sortit du dortoir sans un regard pour les deux autres. Ginny, se laissa tomber sur son lit, agacée. Sugar ne comprenait rien. Draco avait peut-être l'air d'un gosse de riche arrogant au premier abord, mais en commençant à le connaître Ginny avait appris à laisser ces vieux préjugés de côtés pour lui donner une chance. Oui il y avait du mal en lui.

. Mais était-ce réellement de sa faute ? N'avait-il pas été élevé par une famille plongée dans la magie noire ? Il n'aspirait pas à cela et pourtant les gens ne le comprenaient pas. Elle avait décidé de lui accorder sa confiance, et si elle avait tort, et bien tanpis.

- Ginny...commença Leah d'une petite voix, la faisant sortir de ses pensées.

- Tu es d'accord avec moi n'est ce pas ? Interrogea la rouquine en levant les yeux vers son amie.

- Oui...je...enfin...Ginny, ne prends pas mal ce que je vais te dire, mais tu ne penses pas que...que Sugar a peut-être un peu raison ?

Ginny se redressa sur ses coudes et fixa Leah avec surprise. Sugar c'était une chose, mais Leah ? Elle qui partageait toujours son avis !

- Tu es avec elle alors ? Interrogea la rousse, offusquée.

- Non ! S'écria Leah, bouleversée. Je pense que tu...que tes sentiments pour Malfoy t'empêchent de bien considérer la chose. Je veux dire, tu ne peux pas avoir totalement confiance en lui sous prétexte que ses baisers te rendent toute...toute chose...

Elle se mordit la lèvre avec hésitation, apparemment affectée d'avoir à choisir entre ses deux amies. Cependant, elle reprit d'une voix un peu plus assurée :

- Mais tu as aussi raison, on ne devrait pas le juger parce que sa famille est dans les rangs de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, mais avoue-le Ginny, il est difficile de changer notre opinion avec le comportement détestable que Malfoy et sa bande ont eu envers nous pendant ces cinq dernières années...

Ginny soupira, résignée. Elle savait parfaitement que Leah avait raison mais il était possible que, comme l'avait si bien dit Leah, ses sentiments l'empêchent de considérer correctement la chose. Elle sourit à son amie. Elle n'avait pas à lâcher ses foudres sur elle, surtout après la compréhension dont elle faisait preuve.

- Désolée, s'excusa-t-elle en baissant les yeux. Je sais que c'est incroyable de penser cela, mais je suis certaine qu'il n'a rien fait...

- Tu es amoureuse de lui hein ? Interrogea Leah

Ginny hocha la tête timidement, les yeux toujours baissés.

- J'espère que tu ne te trompes pas...

- Je ne me trompe pas...

Du moins elle l'espérait. Pourquoi fallait-il que tout ça soit compliqué ? Pourquoi était-elle une Weasley et pourquoi était-il un Malfoy ? Car malgré l'assurance avec laquelle elle défendait le Serpentard devant ses amies, un doute subsistait. Et si jamais il se fichait d'elle, qu'il la manipulait à des fins mesquines ? Ginny savait pertinemment qu'elle ne s'en remettrait pas.

Au même moment un blond était assis à une table de la bibliothèque apparemment concentré dans la lecture d'un énorme grimoire scolaire mais en réalité, il essayait de chercher des solutions à chacun de ses problèmes.

- Cette place est libre ? demanda une voix derrière lui qu'il identifia immédiatement comme étant celle de Pansy Parkinson.

- Oui et la mienne le sera aussi si tu t'assoies ici, lui répondit Draco d'une voix plus traînante que jamais.

- Pas la peine de prendre ce ton, j'essayais d'être polie, ironisa Pansy en s'asseyant en face de lui, un petit sourire malicieux se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

Il l'ignora et fit semblant de lire son livre avec intérêt. Peut-être que si il faisait preuve d'indifférence elle lui ficherait la paix et s'en irait. Mais c'était sans compter le caractère exaspérant et rageant de Pansy Parkinson.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? demanda-t-il finalement, agacé de voir la blonde lui sourire de cette manière.

- On voulait te parler, répondit-elle.

- On ? s'étonna le Serpentard

- Et bien justement les voilà, fit-elle en montrant du doigt quelque chose derrière lui.

Il se retourna et vit Nott, Crabbe, Goyle et une fille irritante de la bande de Pansy Parkinson, Tracey Dawis arrivé vers eux. Bien qu'ils soient dans une bibliothèque, ils s'installèrent dans un vacarme ahurissant ( chaises tirées sans ménagement, rires arriérés de la part de Crabbe et Goyle et crise de gloussements par Dawis ). Pince accourut vers eux d'une démarche enragée.

- Nous sommes dans une bibliothèque espèce de sauvages ! Encore un tapage dans ce genre et c'est la porte, rustres ! s'exclama-t-elle d'un ton furieux.

Elle leur jeta un regard mauvais et prit un air pincé qui n'avantageait en rien son visage ridé et ses joues extrêmement creuses. Après un dernier regard lourd de condamnations, elle retourna parmi les rayons pour réprimander deux filles qui parlaient trop bruyamment à son goût. Le visage de Nott se fendit en un grand sourire.

- Si je lui jetais un sort ? proposa-t-il en sortant sa baguette.

- Tu ne crois pas que nous avons assez de problèmes comme ça ? s'exclama Pansy d'un ton impérieux.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Draco :

- Mais au fait que fait le grand, le beau Draco Malfoy à la bibliothèque ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix mielleuse, couvrant la réplique de Nott.

- J'étudie.

Pansy sourit.

- Et bien, tu as bien changé...Où est passé le Draco, Malfoy qui se fichait royalement de ses résultats ?

Draco ne lui répondit pas et se contenta de lui jeter un regard noir pendant que Crabbe et Goyle riaient bruyamment.

- De toute façon, réviser ne sert plus à rien, nous ne serons même plus là à la fin de l'année pour passer nos ASPICs, continua la blonde avec dédain.

Un silence de mort s'abattit sur la table. C'était la réalité. D'ici quelques mois ils allaient entrer dans les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres qu'ils le veuillent ou non d'ailleurs, simplement parce que leurs parents adhéraient aux idéaux du mage noir. Ils seraient obligés de combattre aux côtés des autres Mangemorts contre Potter et les autres Leur destin était tout tracé, et cela depuis leur enfance.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on irait le servir ? demanda soudain Draco d'un ton déterminé qui l'étonna lui-même.

Les autres le regardèrent, surpris.

- Mais Draco, commença Pansy avec de grands yeux. On ne peut pas faire autrement, nos parents...

- Tu veux aller-là bas et le servir jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive peut-être ? questionna Draco avec fureur en s'efforçant quand même de ne pas hausser le ton pour éviter que la bibliothécaire ne rapplique.

- Mais non ! Mais est-ce que nous avons le choix ? Nos parents sont avec lui, et c'est notre avenir, tous autant que nous sommes ! Répondit Pansy pendant que les autres acquiesçaient.

- Ne comptez pas sur moi pour Le rejoindre sans avoir eu le choix...

- Et ton père ? Demanda Nott.

- Mon père n'a pas à choisir ce que je vais faire ou non, ce n'est pas sa vie à ce que je sache, fit remarquer Draco d'un ton étrangement calme, surtout dans ces circonstances.

Il ferma son bouquin et rangea ses affaires.

- Mais tu as vu ce qui est arrivé à Uruquart ! s'exclama Dawis, horrifiée.

- C'est un risque à prendre, répondit simplement le blond en se levant.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as tellement changé ? demanda Pansy. Il y a quelques temps tu ne te serais jamais opposé à ton père !

- Les gens changent, les choses évoluent Pansy...

Il sortit de la bibliothèque un peu accablé. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait de faire. Ginny Weasley, qu'est-ce que tu me fais faire ? se dit-il.

Un peu plus tard, Ginny retrouva Draco dans sa chambre et celui-ci lui expliqua que la direction était persuadé que c'était un fils de Mangemort qui s'était débarrassé du sixième année mais qu'ils n'avaient absolument aucune preuve à fournir contre eux. D'une certaine manière, cela soulagea la jeune Gryffondor qui s'était fait un sang d'encre depuis le début de l'après-midi, persuadée que seul Draco était soupçonné.

- Mais ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi Uruquart ?

- Son père était aux côtés de Tu-Sais-Qui pendant la première guerre mais il n'a pas répondu à son appel il y a trois ans alors quand Tu-Sais-Qui a eu besoin de recruter, le mois dernier, Mr. Uruquart à été amené de force et les Mangemorts ont menacé de le tuer s'il ne laissait pas Tu-Sais-Qui préparer son fils à entrer dans les rangs. Je ne sais pas comment il a fait, mais il a réussi à s'enfuir et...

- Il a laissé son fils seul ici ? coupa Ginny, avec une expression choquée.

- Oui, répondit Draco sans aucune émotion apparente. Il pensait que son fils serait écarté de tout danger à Poudlard et avec Dumbledore. Mais le danger est partout...

- Même à Poudlard...

- Surtout à Poudlard ! Ginny tu ne te rends pas compte du nombre d'espions que Voldemort a infiltré ici !

Ils restèrent silencieux jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme déclare :

- Dumbledore veut nous interroger demain soir...

- Mais tu n'as rien à avoir là-dedans donc tu n'as aucune raison de t'en faire, lança immédiatement la rousse.

Elle avait raison mais peut-être qu'un de ses amis n'était pas tout à fait innocent.

Il soupira et lui avoua ce qui avait dit à ses amis quelques heures plus tôt à la bibliothèque. Elle resta stupéfaite quelques instants devant lui, sans qu'un son ne puisse sortir de sa bouche. Soudain un sourire rayonnant se fendit sur son visage et elle se jeta au cou de Draco pour le couvrir de baisers. Ils tombèrent sur le lit sous l'emportement de la jeune fille. Elle était ravie et son regard flamboyant se planta dans les yeux aciers du Serpentard.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies fait ça, avoua-t-elle. Je penserais que tu ne voudrais pas, je veux dire...

- C'est pour toi que je le fais, déclara-t-il, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

- Pour moi ? Non Draco, je ne veux pas que tu fasses ça pour moi, c'est pour toi que tu dois le faire ! C'est ta vie, tes choix ! Tu es libre de choisir pour ton avenir.

Il acquiesça mais il savait qu'à cet instant, il pourrait la suivre n'importe où, dans n'importe quelle galère, il fallait juste qu'il puisse être avec elle. C'était comme si ces dernières semaines avaient été décisives. Il l'avait autrefois détesté. Mais quoi de plus normal pour un Malfoy qui se respectait ? C'était une Weasley, elle était à Gryffondor et amoureuse de Potter, par surcroît. Leur seul point commun était le fait qu'ils ne supportaient pas Hermione Granger.

La jeune rousse était restée assez vague sur la préfète-en-chef, elle lui avait rapidement expliqué ce qui s'était passé avant de passer à un autre sujet. Le message était clair : elle ne voulait plus entendre parler de Granger. Draco, lui, ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rire de cette situation. Décidemment Potter était définitivement myope, à croire que ces lunettes ne lui servaient à rien. Comment un adolescent normalement constitué pouvait préférer la Miss-je-sais-tout de Gryffondor à Ginny Weasley ? Il voulait bien avouer que tous les goûts étaient dans la nature mais là, Potter avait manqué sa chance et quand il s'en rendrait compte, Draco ne lui laisserait pas l'occasion de se rattraper. Il savait que Ginny n'était pas une de ces filles avec lesquelles on pouvait s'amuser. Elle lui avait accordé sa confiance et pour ça il lui en serait toujours reconnaissant. Il se sentait prêt à être sérieux avec elle.

- Je suis vraiment heureuse, c'est devenu tellement...tellement important nous deux pour moi, confessa-t-elle d'une voix douce.

- Ça l'est aussi pour moi, assura Draco en dégageant une des ses jolies mèches rouges pour lui caresser la joue.

Le regard de la jeune fille étincela et elle se jeta à nouveau dans ses bras pour l'embrasser, ne voyant pas comment lui prouver ce qu'elle ressentait à cet instant par d'autres moyens.

- Je t'aime, murmura-t-elle avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Et même si il ne répondit pas, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, elle sut que lui même ressentait la même chose qu'elle à son égard. C'était difficile à avouer pour lui, elle le savait mais ne s'en formalisait pas. Ce fut encore remuée par ces déclarations et le corps brûlant qu'elle remonta les escaliers qui menaient vers la tour des Gryffondor.

**D X G**

Ils étaient partis durant la nuit, sans prévenir personne, sans qu'on puisse savoir où ils avaient pu aller. Harry Potter et ses deux amis d'aventure, Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley avaient quittés Poudlard, dans une discrétion absolue.

Pendant ce temps, à Poudlard, les rumeurs allaient bon train. Un deuxième année de Serpentard se plaisait à raconter qu'il les avait aperçu, se faufilant dans le parc très tard dans la soirée. Mais le pauvre garçon n'avait pas pu fournir une explication correcte à la directrice-adjointe quand celle-ci lui avait sèchement demandé la raison de sa présence dans les couloirs à une heure aussi tardive. Il s'était donc retrouvé avec une semaine de retenue et des devoirs supplémentaires.

Lavande Brown, quant à elle, expliquait à qui voulait l'entendre que le trio le plus célèbre de l'école s'était vu confier une sorte de « mission » et qu'elle tenait ça d'une source sûre. Étrangement, les professeurs ne montraient aucun signe d'inquiétude concernant la disparition soudaine de trois élèves ce qui appuyaient les dires de Lavande. Pour être honnête, le départ de Potter et de ses deux amis semblait susciter un sentiment de soulagement général. La plupart des élèves était persuadée que plus Harry Potter était loin, plus ils seraient en sécurité. Après tout, n'était-ce pas lui que Voldemort pourchassait depuis des années ?

Ginny, elle, ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être indignée devant tant d'égoïsme. Elle s'inquiétait énormément. Où étaient-ils ? Est-ce qu'ils allaient bien ? Ce sentiment de doute ne s'apaisait guère avec les lettres que sa mère lui envoyait. On pouvait y sentir la panique et le désarroi d'une femme angoissée par la possibilité qu'il puisse arriver un malheur à son dernier fils et aux amis de celui-ci qu'elle considérait aussi comme ses enfants.

Certes les trois comparses étaient devenus très étranges pendant ces derniers temps, s'échangeant à tout moment des messes basses, mais rien ne présageait un départ si soudain. Même Ron avait été différent ces derniers jours, comme si il prenait son rôle de grand frère au sérieux. Peut-être était-ce là une façon de dire au revoir à sa petite sœur sans se dévoiler. Ginny essayait de ne plus y penser car elle ne voulait pas se morfondre dans l'inquiétude.

Leur départ avait provoqué quelque chose d'étrange en elle. Elle commençait vraiment à prendre conscience qu'ils étaient en pleine guerre et qu'elle pouvait perdre un proche à tout moment. Elle se trouvait vraiment stupide. Toute sa famille était à l'extérieur, en train de lutter contre Voldemort et ses acolytes alors qu'elle était protégée et que son seul souci était la quantité énorme de devoirs que lui donnaient ses professeurs.

Elle recevait souvent des lettres de ses frères aînés et de ses parents mais elles étaient toutes superficielles. Ils ne répondaient à aucune de ses questions sur son frère, sur ce qui se déroulait dehors, sur la guerre qu'ils menaient, la jugeant sans doute trop jeune et pas assez mature pour affronter la réalité. Elle avait toujours trouvé adorable la façon dont sa famille la protégeait. Petite dernière, choyée de tous, ils ne réalisaient pas qu'elle grandissait et qu'elle avait besoin de savoir, d'être considérée comme une jeune fille bientôt adulte et pas comme une gamine qu'on envoyait à l'école pour l'écarter de tous dangers. Même si ses amis étaient là pour elle, elle se sentait plus seule que jamais. Heureusement il y avait Draco. Il ne pouvait même pas se douter de l'admiration qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Il était si impassible devant ces évènements alors qu'elle était complètement dépassée pas la situation.

Draco avait immédiatement compris que Ginny avait du mal à se remettre du départ de son frère et des deux autres. Mais il ne pouvait vraiment pas éprouver de la compassion pour elle. Il détestait Potter et le fait que celui-ci disparaisse ne lui faisait absolument aucun effet. Après tout, il n'avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter. Son père était l'un des plus proches serviteurs de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, alors son nom lui garantissait une protection ostensible. Mais il n'aimait pas voir Ginny dans cet état, elle qui était habituellement si fougueuse, si sûre d'elle. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle avait peur. Peur de ce qui pourrait arriver à ses frères, à ses parents, à ses amis. Peur d'être continuellement mise à l'écart. Peur de ne pouvoir rien faire contre ça. Mais qu'est ce qu'il pouvait bien répondre à ça ? Elle lui livrait ses pires craintes et lui il restait sans voix devant elle. Il l'avait juste serré dans ses bras, longuement, comme pour lui montrer qu'il était là pour elle et que lui, la protégerait du mieux qu'il pourrait. Ginny était la première fille avec qui il se laissait vraiment aller, à qui il accordait totalement sa confiance. Il ne voulait pas la décevoir. Il s'avoua, non sans dépit, que Pansy Parkinson avait raison. Il avait bien changé, il fallait l'avouer...

Les semaines passèrent à une vitesse hallucinante et sans que les élèves n'aient pu s'en rendre compte, le mois de décembre était arrivé, apportant avec lui sa neige blanche et ses chants de Noël quotidiens. Depuis qu'Hermione Granger était partie, Draco devait aussi se charger des obligations de la jeune fille en tant que préfet-en-chef. Il se serait bien présenté devant le bureau du directeur pour demander une solution, mais il n'était pas le genre de type à se plaindre.

Les interrogatoires de quelques élèves de septième n'avaient servi strictement à rien puisque sans preuve pour les incriminer, l'usage de Veritaserum aurait été déclaré comme illégal. Le Ministère avait alors fait pression en essayant de les impressionner. Une demi-douzaine d'aurors s'était donc présentée dans la Grande Salle. La carrure imposante, l'air dur, ils avaient interrogé les élèves et tenté de lire dans leurs esprits. Mais la plupart des enfants de Mangemort avaient été initiés à l'Occlumancie alors leur tentative était restée sans succès.

Une atmosphère inquiétante régnait alors parmi les élèves qui ne savaient plus à qui ils pouvaient faire confiance ou non et la perspective que l'assassin du pauvre sixième année rodait toujours dans les environs et qu'il pouvait encore sévir ne rassurait pas grand monde.

Dumbledore, pour détendre l'ambiance générale avait décidé d'organiser un bal avant les vacances de fin d'année. Et il avait eu raison puisque la soirée était présente dans toutes les conversations. Poudlard n'organisait jamais ou alors que très rarement d'évènements dans ce genre et se retrouver dans une promotion qui avait accueillie deux bals était quasiment inespérée. Les filles ne parlaient plus que de ça. Comment s'habilleraient-elles ? Par quel garçon se feraient-elles inviter ? Ces deux questions étaient devenues pour ainsi dire existentielles.

Ginny qui d'habitude aurait accueillit cette nouvelle avec son enthousiasme ordinaire, ne parvenait qu'à éprouver de la réticente à l'idée de débarquer dans la Grande Salle au bras d'un élève qu'elle connaissait à peine à qui elle aurait répondu par l'affirmative à sa demande quelques semaines auparavant. Ce bal en était encore plus agaçant puisqu'il était devenu le sujet de prédilection de Leah Hopper. Elle ne s'en lassait pas, commentant les couples déjà formés pour l'occasion, le dernier groupe à la mode choisit pour assurer la soirée et surtout des cavaliers qu'elle rêvait d'avoir. Elle semblait avoir atteint le summum du bonheur quand un soir, après les cours elle se jeta vers Ginny dans la salle commune pour lui annoncer :

- Ginny ! Devine qui vient de m'inviter, à l'instant ?

La rousse, trop surprise de l'intervention, ne répondit pas immédiatement.

- Allez, quoi ! insista Leah avec un grand sourire.

- Je ne sais pas, dis-moi, fis Ginny en haussant les épaules.

- Dean Thomas ! Annonça la jeune fille d'un ton surexcité

- Dean, répéta lentement Ginny, tentant d'assimiler cette nouvelle information.

Elle se retint d'ajouter « pourquoi ? ». Son amie l'aurait certainement très mal pris. Mais Ginny n'avait jamais remarqué que Dean Thomas avait des vues sur Leah.

- J'allais entrer dans la salle commune et il était en train d'en sortir et puis il me l'a demandé, comme ça !

- C'est...cool, finit par répondre Ginny avec un sourire.

- N'est-ce pas ? s'extasia Leah, l'air réjoui.

Quand Ginny se glissa dans ses couvertures ce soir-là, elle se trouva égoïste. Leah était heureuse, mais elle, elle s'en fichait complètement. Les histoires de ses amis ne l'intéressaient plus même si elle s'était enfin réconciliée avec Sugar. Depuis quelques temps, elle s'était formé une sorte de « bulle » qui ne comportait qu'elle et Draco. A part sa relation avec le Serpentard, plus rien ne la captivait et en se réveillant le matin, elle n'avait envie que d'une seule chose : que les heures de cours passent rapidement pour qu'elle puisse le retrouver le soir venu.

Ils ne faisaient pas grand chose, mais sa présence la rassurait. Ils discutaient, passaient une bonne partie de la soirée à se bécoter avant que la jeune fille reparte dans sa salle commune, toujours dans un état second. Elle savait qu'il avait envie d'aller plus loin dans leur relation mais voilà, elle bloquait. Elle n'était pas sûre d'être prête. Parfois elle avait l'impression que si, d'autres fois non, bref tout ça était très confus dans sa tête. Il n'avait rien dit et malgré son envie d'aller plus loin, il n'insistait pas quand elle lui demandait de s'arrêter.

- Bonne nuit les filles, fit Sugar d'une voix ensommeillée.

- Bonne nuit, répondirent les quatre occupantes du dortoir d'une manière synchronisée.

Ginny soupira à en fendre l'âme et s'installa confortablement dans son lit.

**D X G**

- _QUOI _? hurla Ginny.

- J'ai dis que j'avais invité...

- Je sais ce que tu as dit ! Mais par Merlin, pourquoi _elle_ ?!

- Elle est pas mal et je ne veux pas arriver là-bas avec une fille laide, se justifia Draco qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi la rousse se mettait dans un tel état de fureur.

Ginny tiqua :

- Elle est pas mal ?

- Je veux dire passable, pas à ta hauteur bien sûr, ajouta-t-il précipitamment devant le regard qui s'était soudainement fait malveillant.

- D'accord ! On ne peut pas aller au bal ensemble, c'est logique après tout ! Mais tu pouvais choisir n'importe qu'elle autre fille ! Tu aurais pris cette horreur de Pansy Parkinson j'aurais compris à la limite mais CETTE ALLUMEUSE DE DAPHNE GREENGRASS, là je t'avoue que je ne comprends pas ! S'écria Ginny en rejetant ses cheveux d'un geste impatient, et surtout le regard mauvais.

- Si c'est ça qui t'inquiètes il ne se passera rien, assura-t-il dans l'intention de la rassurer.

- Mais pourquoi devrais-je m'inquiéter puisqu'il ne va absolument _rien _se passer ! Et si par un déplorable hasard il se passait quelque chose quand même, Rogue retrouvait malencontreusement deux cadavres dans les cachots ce qui serait fortement regrettable n'est-ce pas ?

En disant cela, elle avait posé son index sur la poitrine du jeune homme, menaçante.

- Tout à fait regrettable, admit Draco en reculant légèrement.

Il était préférable de mettre entre eux une petite barrière de sécurité. La rousse sembla se calmer et il s'approcha d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. Toujours contrariée, elle ne fit rien pour se dégager des bras du Serpentard mais ne répondit pas à l'étreinte non plus.

- Tu es jalouse ? demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire moqueur.

- Jalouse de qui ? Greengrass ? Non, honnêtement non.

- Menteuse.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Son sourire s'agrandit encore et il passa une main dans les cheveux de la jeune fille pour remettre l'une de ses mèches derrière son oreille. Il laissa son doigt effleurer sa joue jusqu'à sa nuque. Elle ne put retenir un petit gémissement et il la contempla de ce regard satisfait qui voulait tout dire. Il se payait sa tête.

- Va te faire voir Malfoy.

Il lui sourit, releva son menton et l'embrassa. Mais un baiser en entraînait à chaque fois un autre, plus profond et plus passionné que le précédent. Quand ils s'arrêtèrent, elle lui déclara :

-Ne crois pas que tu es déjà pardonné...

- Pardonne-moi ma jolie et je serais là pour réaliser tous tes désirs.

Elle eut un petit sourire.

- Tu veux dire que tu possèdes une licorne et un hippogriffe ? Demanda innocemment la jeune fille, le regard malicieux.

Il eut un petit air écœuré et elle dut se mordre l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas éclater de rire devant la tête qu'il faisait. Il se pencha à nouvelle vers, et murmura à son oreille :

- Tu es vraiment écœurante Weasley, mais c'est pour ça que je t'aime...

Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux et s'en alla, la laissant seule dans ce couloir désert dans un état d'euphorie extrême. _Il l'aimait_ ? Il lui avait dit qu'il aimait ! Après quelques minutes dans l'hébétude la plus complète, elle partit à son tour du couloir et remonta les escaliers d'un pas joyeux. Arrivée devant le Hall, la jeune fille vit les grandes portes s'ouvrir brusquement. Paniquée, elle sortit sa baguette. Mais que pouvait-elle faire, seule dans le Hall en pleine nuit si l'école était attaquée par les Mangemorts ? Mais elle n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir plus longtemps :

- Ginny !

Elle reconnut immédiatement la voix. Et trois ombres approchant se dessinèrent sur le seuil de la Grande Porte. Elle se précipita pour les rejoindre. Harry et Hermione, dans un piteux état, essayaient de tirer Ron qui, le visage couvert de sang, paraissait réellement être entre la vie et la mort.

**Fin du Chapitre**

End Notes:

J'avais un peu peur qu'ils tombent amoureux « trop vite » en fait mais bon, mais ces choses-là ne se contrôlent pas xD.

Voilà, vos reviews sont fortement appréciés alors n'hésitez pas ^^


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à la merveilleuse et très créative J..

**NDA :** MERCI pour toutes vos reviews, je suis contente de voir qu'on me suit toujours !

Ce chapitre a mis des mois à arriver, mais il est là, enfin ! Il est long, j'espère que ça compensera un peu ^^'

**XI.**

« Qu'est ce que...Ron ! RON ! » S'écria Ginny d'une voix paniquée en s'agenouillant auprès de son frère.

« Il faut qu'on le ramène à l'infirmerie. » déclara Harry, légèrement essouflé.

« Merlin, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » interrogea Ginny tandis que Hermione faisait apparaître un brancard d'un coup de baguette. « D'où venez-vous ? »

Harry et Hermione échangèrent un regard.

« Désolé Ginny, on ne peut pas en parler... » répondit Harry, après quelques secondes d'hésitation.

« Comment ça '' vous ne pouvez pas en parler '' ? Mon frère est en train d'agoniser et vous n'êtes même pas fichus de me dire pourquoi ? s'exclama Ginny en haussant le ton.

« Je suis vraiment désolé Ginny, mais on ne peut vraiment pas te parler de ça, c'est...confidentiel »

Ron, les yeux toujours fermés, poussa un grognement de douleur et les trois autres se tournèrent vers lui. Harry s'empressa de faire léviter Ron sur le brancard. Sans un mot, ils se dirigèrent vers les escaliers rapidement et seules les plaintes rauques de Ron interrompaient ce sinistre silence.

Quand ils arrivèrent à l'infirmerie, Hermione frappa frénétiquement à la porte du bureau de Pomfresh. Après quelques instants d'attente, l'infirmière apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte et ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant Ron. Ginny resta en retrait quand l'infirmière installa son frère sur l'un des lits et lorsqu'elle s'affaira auprès de lui pour lui prodiguer des soins d'urgence.

Hermione et Harry s'approchèrent d'elle et ils commencèrent à lui parler à voix basse, sans doute pour lui expliquer la situation. Ginny soupira de frustration : elle se sentait à nouveau exclue et elle détestait ça. Quelques minutes passèrent et quand elle vit les deux autres revenir vers elle, elle demanda aussitôt :

« Alors ? »

« Il va un peu mieux. » l'informa Harry d'un ton qui se voulait rassurant.

Il jeta un regard à Hermione et ajouta :

« Nous devons aller voir Dumbledore. »

« Pour quoi faire ? » s'étonna la rousse.

« On ne peut... » commença Harry

« ...pas en parler. » acheva Ginny d'un ton las, sans chercher à dissimuler son agacement. « Harry, vous pouvez quand même me donner quelques explications tu ne croies pas ? »

Mais cette fois, ce fut Hermione qui répondit :

« Ginny, croies-le ou non, on t'en parlerait si on avait le choix mais nous ne l'avons pas. Alors, pour l'instant, on ne peut vraiment rien te dire. »

Sur ce, la préfète-en-chef sortit de la pièce, Harry sur ses talons. Ginny tira une chaise qui se trouvait à proximité et se laissa tomber dessus, passablement irritée. Elle posa la tête sur le mur derrière elle et ferma les yeux. Qu'étaient-t-ils encore allés faire ? On aurait dit qu'ils cachaient un secret de la plus haute importance. Elle en avait vraiment plus qu'assez de ne jamais être au courant de rien. La jeune fille entendit des pas qui revenaient vers elle et rouvrit les yeux. L'infirmière avait tiré les rideaux du lit de Ron et se dirigeait à présent vers Ginny. Cette dernière se leva et alla à sa rencontre.

« Son état est stable. » lança Pomfresh, répondant ainsi aux interrogations muettes de Ginny. « Pour le moment il dort et c'est surtout de repos dont il a besoin »

Ginny hocha la tête et jeta un dernier regard en direction du lit de son frère. Elle remercia distraitement l'infirmière et quitta la pièce. Ne souhaitant pas immédiatement rejoindre son dortoir, ce fut presque naturellement qu'elle prit la direction de la chambre de Draco. Quand il ouvrit la porte, il parut surpris de la voir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » s'étonna-t-il, bien qu'il fût ravi de sa présence.

Il s'effaça pour la laisser entrer.

« Ils sont revenus. » lança-t-elle simplement en s'asseyant sur le lit de Draco.

« Qui ça ? »

« Mon frère, Harry et Hermione. D'ailleurs Ron est à l'infirmerie et il est dans un sale état. » ajouta-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

Draco vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle et mit un bras autour de ses épaules pour la serrer contre lui.

« Ou étaient-ils ? » demanda-t-il en embrassant le haut de sa tête.

« Aucune idée, ils n'ont rien voulu me dire. Apparemment c'était _important et confidentiel_. Ils sont même allés voir Dumbledore pour je ne sais quoi. » continua-t-elle d'un ton méprisant.

Il eut un léger sourire et elle ne comprit pas pourquoi.

« Bref...Tu faisais quoi ? » demanda-t-elle.

Elle posa la tête contre son torse et soupira.

« Je finissais mes devoirs... »

« Tu vas à Pré-au-Lard demain ? » interrogea la jeune rousse tandis que le Serpentard jouait avec l'une de ses mèches.

« Pas le temps, il faut que j'aide à l'organisation de ce fichu bal et à la décoration de la Grande Salle c'est pour ça que j'essaye de finir le boulot en avance. » expliqua Draco en la relâchant pour se lever.

Elle s'affala complètement sur le lit et l'observa pendant qu'il s'installait à nouveau à son bureau et se remettait au travail. Elle joua quelques minutes avec l'oreiller puis commença à se plaindre :

« Ils m'énervent. C'est vrai, je veux dire, j'ai le droit de savoir ce qui se passe non ? »

« Tout à fait. » assura Draco sans même s'en rendre compte.

Il écouta à peine les critiques et les reproches de la jeune fille envers sa famille, Potter et Granger, se contentant de lâcher des « Oui, tu as raison. » « Complètement d'accord avec toi. » quand cela s'avérait nécessaire.

C'est quand il eût refermé ses bouquins et qu'il se retourna vers elle, qu'il constata qu'elle s'était endormie. Un sourire blasé s'étira sur ses lèvres. Le monologue de la jeune fille avait fini par l'épuiser.

Il s'approcha d'elle et lui caressa doucement les cheveux. Il hésitait : devait-il la réveiller ? Elle avait l'air tellement fatiguée et le fait qu'elle reste ici pour la nuit ne lui posait absolument aucun problème, bien au contraire. Il entreprit de lui enlever ses chaussures, son gilet et...et c'est tout. Il n'avait pas envie de subir les foudres de la jeune rouquine le lendemain. Il se releva et entra dans sa salle de bain. Quand il revint dans la pièce, Ginny était toujours profondément endormie. Il la porta dans ses bras pour l'installer sous les couvertures avant de se glisser lui-même dans le lit. Il la serra contre lui et enfouit sa nuque dans ses cheveux.

Le lendemain, en guise de bonjour, Draco eut le droit à une gifle bien retentissante. Il entrouvrit les yeux et posa une main sur sa joue endolorie. Ginny, penchée sur lui, l'observait l'air contrarié.

« Weasley, je peux savoir ce qui te prends ?» demanda-t-il d'une voix endormie.

« Tu as deux minutes pour m'expliquer_ précisément_ ce que je fais dans ton lit. » répliqua la rouquine d'un ton sec.

« Laisse-moi dormir... » lança Draco en esquissant un geste pour lui tourner le dos.

Elle leva la main pour lui administrer une autre claque mais cette fois, il réagit et lui attrapa le poignet.

« A quoi joues-tu ? » interrogea-t-il d'un ton furieux.

Il se redressa, parfaitement éveillé.

« L'heure tourne Malfoy, je veux des explications. »

« Tu t'es endormie hier soir alors je t'ai fait une petite place dans mon lit. D'ailleurs cette attention ne méritait-elle pas un baiser plutôt qu'une gifle? » questionna-t-il innocemment bien que son sourire goguenard soit toujours présent sur ses lèvres.

« Manquerait plus que ça...Tu n'aurais pas pu me réveiller ? »

« Tu avais l'air fatiguée alors je n'osais pas te réveiller. Et sérieusement, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu te mets dans tous tes états. »

« Je me réveille et je m'aperçois que je suis dans _ton lit_ et dans_ tes bras_, c'est pas une raison suffisante, ça ? »

Il sourit à nouveau et rappela :

« On a rien fait. »

« Je sais bien qu'on a rien fait ! Merlin, tu m'énerves ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Il la saisit par les épaules et l'embrassa pour la faire taire. Il adorait la voir en colère. Le jeune homme prit son bras, la rapprocha de lui et enfouit sa tête dans ses cheveux flamboyants pour y respirer leur parfum enivrant. Ils restèrent dans cette position quelques minutes avant que Ginny ne rompe le silence.

« Malfoy. » commença-t-elle.

« Quoi ? » grogna le blond.

« Enlève ta main de là, immédiatement. » ordonna-t-elle d'une voix calme mais dure.

La main que le jeune homme avait glissée sous son chemisier revint à la surface avec un gémissement de protestation. Quand elle le repoussait, elle devait toujours être très ferme. Mais il ne la lâcha pas pour autant et resserra au contraire son étreinte. Il sembla vouloir dire quelque chose mais se ravisa.

« Je... »

« Oui ? » fit Ginny, pleine d'espoir. « Qu'est-ce que tu allais dire ? »

« Rien, laisse tomber. »

« Dis-moi. » insista la rousse.

« Rien, j'ai dis... »

La jeune fille soupira et laissa ses doigts courir sur la poitrine du Serpentard.

« Draco ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix timide.

« Ouais... »

« Est-ce que ça et gêne de dire ce que tu ressens ? »

Comme il ne répondait pas, elle se redressa pour lui faire face. Devant son regard insistant, il commença :

« Écoute Ginny, je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que ! Je n'aime pas avoir de genre de conversation. J'ai l'impression d'avoir l'air stupide quand j'en parle d'accord ? » expliqua-t-il avec agacement.

« Tu n'as pas l'air stupide. » répliqua Ginny. « Et hier tu m'as dit que... »

« Je sais ce que j'ai. » la coupa-t-il avec exaspération. « Et je le pensais mais je n'avais pas l'intention de te le dire. Ginny, il faut que tu comprennes que ça me rend mal à l'aise de parler de ça »

« Qui aurait cru que le grand Draco Malfoy serait incapable de confesser ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. » ironisa la Gryffondor, pour le provoquer.

« Ne me provoques pas Weasley ! » la prévint-il d'une voix faussement menaçante.

La jeune fille fit mine de prendre un air blasé et de lever les yeux au ciel.

« Sinon quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu va me faire ? » Se moqua-t-elle.

Il fit semblant de réfléchir, puis répondit :

« Je te jette par la fenêtre, si j'arrive à te faire passer bien sûr. » ajouta-t-il avec sérieux.

Ginny le fusilla du regard, outrée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? »

« Moi ? Mais rien de spécial. »

Il faillit se prendre une autre gifle mais ses réflexes d'attrapeur l'aidèrent à esquiver.

« C'est surprenant. » déclara-t-il.

« Qu'est-ce qui est surprenant ? » s'étonna la rouquine.

« Tu as la main vraiment leste. Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où tu as voulu me gifler. »

Il reprit sa main avec douceur et acheva :

« Une vraie furie...ma furie. »

Il l'avait une nouvelle fois rapproché contre son torse et avait murmuré ces mots tout près de l'oreille de la jeune fille, provoquant un chatouillis dans sa nuque, la faisant frémir. Elle adorait quand il faisait cela. En fait, elle adorait tout simplement qu'il la touche même si c'était seulement pour lui prendre la main. Et même avec un simple baiser, il parvenait à la mettre dans un état second. Parfois, elle avait l'impression qu'elle pourrait faire n'importe quoi juste pour l'une de ses étreintes. C'était sûrement ça le véritable amour. Et puis il fallait le reconnaître, elle était simplement folle de lui.

« Bon Weasley, tu sais que j'adorerais rester là avec toi, mais je ne crois pas que mes obligations me le permettent. »

Elle soupira et se redressa pour pouvoir s'étirer. Elle sauta du lit, ramassa son gilet et enfila ses chaussures. Elle lui souffla un baiser et lui adressa un dernier regard flamboyant avec de quitter la pièce.

Il était encore tôt et comme on était samedi, les couloirs étaient quasiment vides. Elle croisa seulement quelques élèves qui se rendaient dans la Grande Salle afin de déjeuner.

« Le mot de passe ? » demanda la Grosse Dame quand Ginny arriva devant elle.

« Gryphus. » répondit la rousse.

Le tableau pivota et la jeune fille s'engouffra dans le trou du portrait. La salle commune était vide alors elle n'eut pas de mal à remonter dans son dortoir sans être remarquée. Ses camardes de chambrée y dormaient encore et elle prit ses affaires pour aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Quand elle revint dans la pièce, son amie Sugar était déjà levée et s'étirait longuement, à la manière d'un chat. Quand elle vit Ginny sortir de la salle de bain, elle lui adressa un sourire.

« Bien dormi ? » demanda la rousse en se dirigeant vers son lit.

« Oui... »

Sugar sembla hésiter puis finit par déclarer :

« Tu n'as pas dormi ici. »

La rousse secoua la tête et se dirigea vers son armoire pour prendre des vêtements.

« Non. » répondit-t-elle simplement.

Elle leva les yeux vers son amie et constata que cette dernière hésitait à lui poser une question.

« Vas-y, pose-moi la question qui te taraudes l'esprit » suggéra alors Ginny.

« Vous avez...tu sais bien... »

« Non. » répondit la jeune fille avec sérieux.

Puis après quelques secondes de réflexion, elle ajouta :

« Pas encore.»

Son amie ouvrit la bouche et la fixa avec des yeux surpris.

« Pas encore ? Qu'est-ce que ça veux dire ça ? Que tu envisages de le faire avec lui ? » interrogea Sugar en fronçant les sourcils.

Ginny avait beaucoup réfléchi à la question, surtout ces derniers temps. Elle avait toujours pensé qu'elle ne ferait l'amour qu'avec un garçon en qui elle aurait totalement confiance et elle mettait une confiance totale en Draco. Et pour dire la vérité, même si elle le dissimulait beaucoup mieux que lui, les baisers fiévreux et enflammés de Draco ne lui suffisaient plus. La jeune fille se tourna alors vers son amie et déclara :

« Il m'aime, je l'aime, je ne vois pas où est le problème. »

Sugar se mordit la lèvre inférieure et Ginny ne put que remarquer que son amie avait l'air d'être en plein débat intérieur. Ginny le savait, Sugar n'était pas d'accord avec elle : pour elle, Draco n'était pas honnête. D'un autre côté, elle ne voulait pas se disputer avec Ginny parce qu'à chaque fois qu'elles abordaient ce sujet, c'était toujours de cette façon qu'aboutissait la conversation. Elle garda donc le silence mais cela ne fut pas assez pour dissimuler ses pensées à la rousse. Celle-ci soupira et lança :

« Je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas, mais s'il-te-plaît Sugar, je sais ce que je fais ! »

« Si tu le dis. » dit son amie en haussant les épaules, sans conviction.

Elles ne seraient jamais d'accord de toute façon.

Un peu plus tard dans la matinée, après qu'ils aient pris leur petit-déjeuner, Ginny et ses amis décidèrent de se rendre à Pré-Au-Lard plus tôt que prévu. Devant les grandes portes, Rusard leur passa son détecteur d'objets de magie noire et comme Aaron pestait, il eut droit à un nouveau passage du détecteur.

« Quel vieux fourbe ! » jura-t-il alors qu'ils marchaient dans la longue allée qui menait au village.

« Aaron, si tu l'avais laissé faire, il ne t'aurais pas collé une seconde fois son engin. » déclara Sugar d'un ton las, en levant les yeux au ciel.

« En plus, il est obligé de faire ça. Tu ne voudrais pas que des objets louches passent dans l'école ? » interrogea Ezra.

Aaron ne répondit pas mais Ginny l'entendit continuer d'affubler le concierge de tous les noms d'oiseaux qui lui venaient en tête, sur le bout des lèvres. Arrivés aux villages, ils se séparèrent. Ezra et Sugar prirent le chemin du café des amoureux et Colin celui d'une boutique qui se trouvait de l'autre côté du village pour développer des photos. Il ne resta plus qu'Aaron, Ginny et Leah. Cette dernière proposa alors d'aller prendre un verre aux Trois Balais. Proposition que ses deux amis acceptèrent vivement, ne voulant pas rester une minute de plus à l'extérieur dans ce temps glacial.

Ils s'installèrent à une table et Leah, profitant de l'absence provisoire d'Aaron qui s'était levé pour aller chercher les boissons, se pencha vers Ginny. Elle affichait un air conspirateur et un sourire espiègle.

« Ginny, tu me caches des choses ! » dit-elle, faussement indignée.

La rousse leva un sourcil, ne comprenant visiblement pas où son amie voulait en venir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me racontes encore ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

« Tu n'as pas dormi dans le dortoir hier soir. » s'exclama Leah, comme si ça coulait de source.

« Ah...ç. » fit simplement Ginny.

Honnêtement, elle ne voyait pas pourquoi Sugar et Leah en faisait tout un plat.

« Oui ÇA ! » se récria Leah. « Tu as dormi avec un garçon ! »

« Je sais, et je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu en fais toute une histoire »

Leah ouvrit la bouche, outrée.

« On s'est toujours dit qu'on se dirait ces choses là. » s'offusqua la jeune fille, révoltée.

« Leah, par pitié, s'il s'était passé quelque chose tu aurais été la première à le savoir ! Alors, s'il-te-plaît, n'en parlons plus. » déclara la rousse sans prendre la peine de dissimuler son impatience et son agacement.

Leah, toujours aussi scandalisée, s'apprêta à objecter mais elle fut contrainte de se taire lorsqu'Aaron arriva avec les boissons. Il demanda :

« Ne plus parler de quoi ? »

« Rien... Merci. » déclara-t-elle quand le jeune homme posa une bièraubeurre devant elle.

« Alors Aaron...Avec qui as-tu l'intention d'aller au bal ? » interrogea Leah.

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel. Leah ne pouvait visiblement pas s'empêcher d'en parler. Depuis quelques semaines, elle n'avait plus que ce mot à la bouche : Le _bal_ par-ci, le _bal_ par-là. Ce que je ferais au _bal_, mon cavalier pour le _bal_, ma tenue de _bal_...Ça en devenait rapidement agaçant et surtout, extrêmement ridicule.

« J'y vais avec... » commença Aaron.

Mais le jeune homme se fit interrompre par une jeune fille qui se planta devant lui, l'air particulièrement contrarié. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise et il se massa la nuque, manifestement très mal à l'aise.

« Antonia ? Euh... Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire forcé, l'air toujours aussi gêné.

« La véritable question est : que fais-tu là, toi ? » répliqua Antonia d'un ton accusateur. « Je croyais que tu avais une montagne de devoirs et que ça allait te prendre toute la journée ! »

« Euh... En fait j'ai fini plus tôt que prévu et hum... » tenta de se justifier le jeune homme.

« Arrête de mentir ! » s'exclama la jeune fille, s'attirant les regards curieux des élèves installés aux tables voisine. « Tu ne voulais pas venir avec moi, avoue-le ! »

Aaron jeta un regard autour de lui et déclara :

« Pas la peine de me faire cette affiche. »

« Quoi ? Mais bien sûr que si ! Je veux que tout le monde sache qu'Aaron Mendel n'est qu'un idiot de première classe » ! » s'écria-t-elle avec férocité.

Et avec un dernier regard hargneux, elle tourna les talons et se dirigea vers une table occupée par son groupe d'amis.

« Tony... » dit Aaron plus par lassitude qu'autre chose, sans esquisser le moindre geste pour la rattraper et arranger le coup.

Il se retourna vers Leah et acheva :

« Je crois que ça répond à ta question, je n'ai plus de cavalière. »

Leah pencha la tête avec un sourire affligé.

« Moi non plus je n'ai pas de cavalier. » enchaîna Ginny, d'un ton indifférent.

« Je croyais que Nate Bedingfield t'avait demandé d'aller au bal avec lui. » s'étonna Leah. « Ne me dis pas que tu as dis non, certaines tueraient pour passer ne serait-ce qu'une heure avec lui ! »

Ginny avait complètement oublié : deux jours plus tôt, Nathan, un Serdaigle de dernière année lui avait demandé si elle voulait y aller avec lui. Elle lui avait alors répondu qu'elle y réfléchirait et qu'elle lui donnerait une réponse plus tard. Elle avait uniquement dit cela parce qu'elle voulait en parler d'abord à Draco mais comme lui n'avait pas jugé utile de lui demander son avis quand il avait demandé à Greengrass d'être sa cavalière pour le bal, elle ne voyait pas pourquoi elle devait le faire.

« Je vais lui dire oui. » conclut simplement Ginny.

A la fin de l'après-midi, le groupe s'était rassemblé et ils rentrèrent tous au château en discutant gaiement. Aaron râla une nouvelle fois quand le concierge lui fourra son détecteur un peu partout, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres. Le jeune homme le fusilla du regard et s'indigna de voir ses amis se payer ainsi sa tête.

Un peu plus tard, à l'heure du dîner, lorsque Ginny et Leah se rendirent dans la Grande Salle pour dîner, la jeune rousse eut l'irrésistible envie de provoquer Draco qui se trouvait à quelques mètres d'elle quand le Serdaigle qui l'avait invité au bal passa devant elle en lui adressant un sourire timide. Elle appela :

« Nathan ? »

Il revint sur ses pas et lui lança un adressa cette fois un franc sourire. Ginny attendit que le regard de Draco soit posé sur eux pour lui parler.

« J'ai réfléchi à ta proposition. » dit-elle d'une voix mielleuse et bien forte pour faire en sorte que Draco puisse l'entendre.

« Alors ? » demanda le Serdaigle, anxieux.

« Je veux bien être ta cavalière pour le bal. » répondit-t-elle en souriant.

« Génial, je viendrais te chercher devant ta salle commune dans ce cas. » proposa le jeune homme en lui rendant son sourire.

« Parfait. » lança Ginny en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

Elle prit Leah par le bras et l'entraîna dans la Grande Salle. Durant tout le repas, elle prit bien soin d'ignorer les regards offensés et noirs que lui jeta Draco et quand elles remontèrent les escaliers en direction de la salle commune de Gryffondor, Ginny ne fut pas surprise quand on lui attrapa brusquement le bras. Elle se retourna et Draco lui fit face, un air contrarié sur le visage.

« Je la ramène. » lança-t-il à l'adresse de Leah sans même lui jeter un regard, les yeux toujours plantés dans ceux de Ginny.

Leah comprit immédiatement qu'il valait mieux qu'elle s'éloigne. Obéissant donc à cet ordre silencieux, elle disparut rapidement et Draco entraîna la rousse vers le premier coin sombre qu'il vit. Il se tourna alors et sans autre cérémonie, il demanda :

« C'était qui ce type ? »

« De quel type parles-tu Draco ? » demanda innocemment la rousse.

Elle savait très bien que ça l'agaçait mais comme elle se sentait d'humeur taquine, elle continua de feindre l'ingénuité.

« Ce bellâtre que tu allumais avant le dîner ! » s'empêcha-t-il de hurler. « N'essayes pas de nier, j'étais là ! »

Elle fronça les sourcils, feignant l'incompréhension et soudain, elle ouvrit de grands yeux et s'exclama :

« Oh, tu veux parler de Nate ? » demanda-t-il avec amusement.

« Oui ! »

« C'est mon cavalier...pour le bal » ajouta-t-elle avec un air faussement rêveur. « Il est adorable. Vraiment gentil. »

Et ce fut assez pour qu'il lui décroche l'un de ces regards « made in Malfoy », c'est-à dire empli de froideur et de mépris. La jeune fille pouvait clairement affirmer que Draco était furieux, rien qu'au frémissement de sa tempe. Il fulminait. Et elle adorait ça.

« Et me demander mon avis ne t'as pas traversé l'esprit par hasard ? » s'offusqua le Serpentard avec colère.

« Je ne me rappelle pas que tu aies demandé mon avis lorsqu'il s'agissait de Greengrass, je me trompe ? » répliqua aussitôt Ginny.

Elle n'attendait que cela : être lancée sur le sujet « Greengrass ». Depuis que Draco lui avait annoncé qu'il avait l'intention de l'emmener au bal, elle s'était mise à l'observer et elle en était arrivé à une conclusion : Greengrass courait après le Serpentard. Elle avait toujours beaucoup de petites attentions envers le blond, mais c'était toujours très subtil. Elle ne se gênait pas pour lui effleurer le bras quand elle passait à côté de lui ou tout simplement de se pencher vers lui de l'autre côté de la table pour lui parler, révélant par la même occasion « accidentellement » une jolie vue sur son décolleté. Une vraie traînée.

Elle voulait bien avouer que parfois, il lui arrivait d'être parano mais quand elle voyait le nombre de filles qui courtisaient Draco, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de l'être. Il était vrai que pour l'instant, c'était à elle qu'appartenaient les faveurs du séduisant Serpentard, mais ce n'était guère une raison pour baisser la garde.

Draco eut l'air étonné et soudain, son sourire narquois revint immédiatement sur ses lèvres. Sa colère s'était bien vite dissipée, faisant apparaître sur son visage son impassibilité habituelle. Ginny, qui jusque là avait eu le contrôle sur la conversation, s'étonna de ce soudain revirement de situation.

« Je comprends mieux maintenant. » dit-il en s'adossant contre le mur le plus proche, les yeux toujours plantés dans ceux de Ginny.

« Qu'est+ce que tu comprends mieux ? »

« Tu as fait tout ça parce que j'ai invité Daphné au bal. J'ai raison ? » demanda-t-il avec arrogance.

« Absolument pas. » siffla la rouquine.

« Avoue-le Weasley... » dit-il avec un sourire railleur.

Comme elle ne répondait pas, il s'approcha d'elle et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

« Tu sais, moi aussi je peux jouer à ce jeu » lança-t-il en caressant lentement le bras de la jeune fille.

Elle ferma les yeux, sentant la langue du Serpentard s'insinuer entre ses lèvres entrouvertes et immédiatement, elle se serra contre lui. Leur baiser fut semblable à un rapport de force, ne laissant place à aucune douceur. Tous les deux voulaient à tout prix avoir le contrôle de l'étreinte et la tension accumulée quelques minutes auparavant lors de leur joute verbale alimentait sauvagement ce baiser qui devenait de plus en plus intense et passionné à mesure que les secondes passaient.

Le Serpentard la fit reculer contre le mur et ses lèvres quittèrent celles de la jeune femme pour descendre lentement vers son cou. Ginny retint à grand peine un gémissement tandis que les lèvres de Draco lui prodiguaient des caresses irrésistibles et que ses propres mains se baladaient dans les cheveux du jeune homme.

« Draco... » laissa-t-elle échapper.

Sa voix était rauque et son ton implorant comme pour lui demander d'arrêter ou au contraire de le supplier de continuer. Parce qu'au fond, c'était ce qu'elle voulait vraiment.

Elle n'eut pas le loisir d'y réfléchir davantage car il s'éloignait d'elle et lui murmura alors :

« Quand je joue à ce genre de jeu ma chérie, c'est toujours moi qui gagne. » assura le jeune avec fermeté en lui faisait un clin d'œil. »

Il posa une nouvelle fois ses lèvres sur celles de la rouquine et s'en alla, victorieux comme toujours. Et Ginny, comme d'habitude, se laissa tomber contre ce mur froid, haletante, le souffle court et les lèvres encore rougies par ces baisers fiévreux. Elle ferma les yeux et sentit un sourire idiot se dessiner sur ses propres lèvres.

**D & G**

« Ginny ? Je peux te poser une question ? » demanda Leah d'une voix profondément sérieuse en fronçant les sourcils.

« Bien sûr. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda la rousse en s'étirant et en posant sa tête plus confortablement sur le sofa.

« Pourquoi est-ce que, quand tu reviens après l'avoir vu, tu as toujours cet air effroyablement perdu et ce sourire horriblement niais ? » interrogea dramatiquement son amie.

« Et bien...Je ne sais pas. Ça doit être la manière qu'il a de m'embrasser et de me toucher, tu vois ? »

« Pas vraiment... » avoua Leah.

« Et bien, j'ai l'impression d'être la seule qui compte. Il est tellement... »

Elle sembla chercher un mot convenable qui puisse qualifier le Serpentard.

« ...parfait » acheva-t-elle.

Leah lui lança un regard attendri et Ginny continua :

« Je suis amoureuse de lui. »

« Non, tu crois ? » ironisa Leah avec amusement. « Je n'avais vraiment pas remarqué... »

Ginny, dans une attitude très juvénile, lui tira la langue. Elle lâcha un long soupir à en fendre le coeur et son regard se perdit dans la contemplation du feu. Elle sursauta quand Sugar qui venait d'arriver, lui demanda de bouger pour lui faire une place sur le fauteuil. Elle soupira à nouveau, ramena ses jambes contre sa poitrine et Sugar se laissa choir sur la place qui s'était libérée. Dès que cette dernière croisa le regard songeur de la rousse, elle s'étonna :

« Encore ces bouffées de chaleurs ? »

« Je ne te raconte pas. » enchaîna Leah. « Elle était en train de m'expliquer à quel point il était parfait et qu'elle était amoureuse de lui. »

« Et bien, je ne sais pas ce que vous faites pour que tu sois à chaque fois dans cet état mais ça doit être plutôt chaud. » lança Sugar avec effarement.

Ginny ne put s'empêcher de rougir sous le regard moqueur de ses amies. Et Sugar pouvait dire ce qu'elle voulait, ce n'était pas si « chaud » que cela entre eux. Ils en étaient encore seulement au stade des baisers après tout. D'accord, il arrivait parfois qu'ils se pelotent un peu et que Draco fasse sauter « par inadvertance » les boutons de la chemise de la rousse ou qu'il glisse sa main sous sa jupe mais ils en restaient toujours là. Le Serpentard n'allait jamais trop loin et lorsqu'il sentait qu'il n'allait pas tenir s'ils continuaient, cessait leurs étreintes amoureuses. Il était vrai que Ginny avait parfois envie de lui arracher ses vêtements et de lui hurler de continuer ce qu'il faisait mais le fait qu'il soit si attentionné et prévenant avec elle lui faisait aussi extrêmement plaisir.

Le tableau pivota, laissant entrer Harry, Ron et Hermione dans la salle commune qui allèrent directement s'installer vers une table reculée de la pièce. Depuis que Ron était sorti de l'infirmerie, ils passaient leur temps ensemble à converser à voix basse et lorsqu'on leur demandait la raison de leur départ dernièrement, ils restaient très vagues sur le sujet. Mais personne n'était dupe : tout cela avec sûrement un rapport plus ou moins direct avec le Vous-savez-qui. Une fois, Ginny avait pu entendre quelques bribes de leur conversation, notamment quelque chose à propos d'objets nommés « horcruxes » et lorsqu'elle avait interrogé son frère sur ce dont il s'agissait, il avait affiché un air médusé et lui avait hurlé de s'occuper de ses affaires et qu'il était préférable qu'elle aille faire ses devoirs pour améliorer ses notes au lieu d'écouter les conversations des autres. Heureusement pour lui, ils se trouvaient dans la Grande Salle à ce moment là et Ginny s'était donc empêchée de lui envoyer un sortilège de Chauve-Furie. Mais elle s'était promis de lui faire regretter ses grands airs mystérieux. Elle était vraiment pressée de voir la tête que ferait son frère lorsqu'il apprendrait qu'elle sortait avec Draco Malfoy.

Minute...Avait-elle songé de parler de Draco avec son entourage ? C'était un sujet qu'ils n'avaient jamais réellement évoqué en fin de compte. C'était implicite. Personne ne devait savoir qu'ils se voyaient. Le père de Draco désirait farouchement que son fils rejoigne les rangs du Lord noir et devienne, comme lui, un Mangemort, alors il était hors de question de causer plus de problèmes au Serpentard en allant crier partout sur les toits qu'ils sortaient clandestinement ensemble.

Et puis pour le moment, ils étaient discrets et personne n'avait l'air de se rendre compte qu'il se passait quelque chose entre eux, donc il était préférable que tout reste comme ceci. De toute façon, qui pouvait se douter de leur relation ? Quand bien même quelqu'un les croiserait dans les couloirs, seuls, la personne penserait immédiatement qu'ils étaient en train de se disputer ou quelque chose dans le même genre. Après tout, pourquoi la dernière des Weasley sortirait avait le fils unique des Malfoy ? Il était de notoriété publique qu'ils ne s'appréciaient guère et que leur famille, complètement opposée par leur position sociale et leur convictions, se détestaient.

Durant la semaine qui précéda le bal, Ginny eut le loisir de comprendre ce que Draco avait voulu dire par « Tu sais, moi aussi je peux jouer à ce jeu... ». Jusqu'à là, elle s'était dit qu'il plaisantait et ce, uniquement dans le but de lui faire comprendre qu'il avait compris le petit manège qu'elle avait fait avec Nate Bedingfield. En aucun cas, elle n'aurait pensé qu'il aurait tenté de la faire enrager tout au long de la semaine. Visiblement, il avait dans l'intention de la rendre jalouse de Greengrass, et cela avait plutôt bien marché.

Le regard brûlant de Ginny était à présent fixé sur Greengrass qui avait osé poser sa main sur le torse de _son_ amoureux et qui riait à l'une des plaisanteries du Serpentard. Ce qui était tout à fait étonnant quand on savait que l'humour n'était pas le fort du Serpentard. Non, lui, soit il était sérieux soit il se payait votre tête. Mais cela Greengrass ne l'avait pas compris parce qu'elle n'était qu'une écervelée pimpante qui pensait pouvoir s'attirer les faveurs de Draco Malfoy.

Ginny, à cet instant, avait la très nette envie d'aller à leur encontre, demander à Greengrass d'ôter sa main manucurée du torse du Serpentard et d'aller voir ailleurs si elle y était. Elle voulait lui hurler que de toutes manières, c'était d'_elle_ que Draco était amoureux et qu'il ne traînait avec elle que pour la rendre jalouse, _elle_. Mais comme la jeune fille ne pouvait rien faire de cela, elle se contenta de les assassiner du regard, façon Sugar, murmurant les pires injures à l'égard de la Serpentard. Cette situation avait l'air de beaucoup amuser Draco qui lançait des regards moqueurs disant « Qu'est-ce que je te disais ? » à la rousse lorsque Greengrass le collait d'un peu trop près.

Ce fut donc une Ginny furieuse qui se décida de l'ignorer. Elle faisait donc mine de ne pas les voir et s'intéresser à tout sauf à eux. Surtout à un Serdaigle de dernière année prénommé Nate. Ce qui, bien sûr, ne plut pas à Draco. Mais Ginny n'en avait que faire. S'il le désirait, ils pouvaient continuer ce duel enfantin, ce ne serait sûrement pas elle qui voudrait cesser les hostilités en première. Il en était hors de question. Elle gagnerait cette fois ! Sauf si cette emmerdeuse de Greengrass allait trop loin bien sûr et qu'elle se permettait de prendre certaines libertés à l'égard du blond. Dans ces cas-là, Ginny se chargerait personnellement de lui refaire le portrait et d'abîmer sa jolie figure. C'est sûr que ça la rendrait beaucoup moins attirante. Ensuite elle s'occuperait de Malfoy. A moins qu'elle commence d'abord par s'occuper du cas Malfoy avant de massacrer Greengrass ? Tant qu'ils disparaissaient tous les deux de la surface de cette planète, ça revenait au même non ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » demanda Ginny d'une voix lassée lorsque le Serpentard l'attira sous une tapisserie. « J'ai à faire. »

« Toujours aussi vexée à ce que je vois. » déduisit-il avec son coutumier sourire narquois.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et répliqua :

« Tu as fini ? Je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur à entendre tes sarcasmes aujourd'hui. »

Il sembla surpris qu'elle soit si hargneuse et avec détachement, demanda :

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui. » assura-t-elle. « Tu m'excuses je dois aller à la bibliothèque retrouver Nate. Tu sais, mon cavalier... »

Elle lui lança un regard hautain et ajouta :

« Mais je ne voudrais pas prendre ton précieux temps avec mes bêtises. Je suppose que tu as mieux à faire avec Greengrass. A plus. » lança-t-elle en tournant les talons.

Elle s'éloigna sans un regard pour le blond qui resta effaré devant cet affront. Ginny, satisfaite, prit la direction de la bibliothèque ou elle devrait retrouver Nate. En ce moment, elle ramait un peu au niveau scolaire et comme le Serdaigle était plutôt calé dans toutes les matières, il avait accepté de l'aider. Ils ne se connaissaient pas vraiment mais ces cours de rattrapages improvisés étaient une excellente occasion pour faire plus ample connaissance.

Ginny se sentait quand même un peu hypocrite : elle avait accepté d'être sa cavalière et profitait de lui pour se reprendre au niveau scolaire et cela lui donnait peut-être de faux espoirs.

Mais ils pouvaient très bien être amis, Nate était un garçon plutôt gentil, pas assez fougueux pour lui plaire certes, mais au moins, il n'était jamais sarcastique et quand elle lui parlait il n'affichait pas constamment un air narquois lui donnant l'impression d'être une pauvre idiote contrairement à d'_autres_.

Pour l'heure, elle était donc dans la bibliothèque, assise en face du Serdaigle qui avait gentiment accepté de l'aider à faire un devoir de Métamorphoses, qui était, en ce moment, la matière dans laquelle elle pataugeait le plus. Ses notes étaient passées de « Effort Exceptionnel » à « Piètre » en très peu de temps. Et honnêtement, les reproches et les critiques de McGonagall à son sujet ne l'aidaient guère à s'améliorer.

« Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi Nate. » remercia sincèrement Ginny en adressant au jeune homme son plus beau sourire. « Merci, vraiment. »

« Pas de quoi. » déclara-t-il en lui rendant son sourire. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ensuite ? »

« J'avais pris de l'avance en Runes donc je pense que ça va aller, mais il faut absolument que tu m'aides en Potions. »

« Si tu veux, on peut faire ça tout de suite. » proposa-t-il.

« Tu es gentil mais ça ne va pas être possible. Mon entraînement est sur le point de commencer et je n'ai pas mes affaires donc il faut que j'aille les chercher avant d'y aller. En plus Harry va me faire la peau si j'arrive encore en retard. » grimaça-t-elle en prenant son sac et en y fourrant pêle-mêle ses affaires à l'intérieur.

« Ah, très bien. » fit-il avec déception.

« On se voit au bal de toute façon non ? Merci encore. » remercia-t-elle une nouvelle fois.

Elle s'approcha de lui et l'enlaça d'une étreinte amicale avant de sortir de la bibliothèque en courant. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à grimper les escaliers quatre à quatre pour rejoindre sa salle commune, Leah apparut devant elle, son balai et sa tenue de Quidditch sous les bras.

« Comment je savais que tu allais être en retard et que tu devrais aller chercher tes affaires, je les ai prises pour toi » annonça Leah avec un sourire en lui tendant les affaires.

« Oh merci Leah, tu es vraiment un amour. » remercia Ginny avec reconnaissance en prenant son balai et sa tenue.

« Vas-y, tu vas vraiment être en retard ! »

« Je file, à tout à l'heure. » lança-t-elle en se remettant à courir.

Elle arriva en retard à son entraînement mais Harry, trop occupé à réprimander les batteurs ne le remarqua pas ou du moins, il ne fit aucune remarque.

Dès la fin de l'entraînement, elle voulut rentrer au château mais c'était sans compter un certain individu qui lui attrapa le bras et l'attira derrière un arbre, à l'abri des regards.

« Malfoy, j'apprécie le fait que tu aies toujours envie de me voir mais si tu pouvais éviter de me surprendre comme ça, ce serait génial. » assura Ginny en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il lui adressa un sourire contrit et demanda :

« On peut se voir ce soir ? »

« Tu veux qu'on enterre la hache de guerre ? » s'étonna-t-elle avec un sourire. « Tu as compris que tu n'allais pas gagner cette fois ? »

Le regard du Serpentard se fit plus perçant et il admit :

« Je préfère abandonner cette bataille plutôt que de te voir traîner avec de cet abruti. »

Le sourire de la jeune rousse s'élargit et une lueur victorieuse passa dans son regard.

« Hum...Je crois que ça ne va pas être possible. » s'excusa-t-elle en haussant les épaules, un peu mal à l'aise.

« Quoi ? »

« Il me donne des cours particuliers donc j'ai besoin de traîner avec lui. »

« Je sais, je t'ai vu à la bibliothèque. » informa Draco avec mépris.

« Tu m'espionnes maintenant ? »

« J'étais simplement en train d'étudier... » commença le Serpentard, mal à l'aise.

« Par pitié Draco, tu ne vas jamais là-bas, il faut toujours t'y traîner de force. » rappela Ginny en lui faisant comprendre qu'elle voyait clair dans son jeu.

« Peut-être que je n'étais pas là par hasard je l'avoue...mais tu l'as pris dans tes bras ! » lâcha-t-il d'un ton accusateur.

« C'était juste pour le remercier ! »

« Peut-être mais je ne crois pas qu'il l'ait pris comme ça ! Je veux dire, j'étais là quand tu es parti je peux te dire qu'il n'a pas eu l'air de s'en remettre. » lança Draco avec dédain.

« Tu es jaloux. » déclara Ginny.

« Non. » répliqua le blond, piqué au vif.

« Si. » insista la jeune femme avec un sourire moqueur

« Non. »

« Tu es borné en plus, c'est affolant. »

« Bon d'accord, je l'admets. Peut-être que je suis un peu jaloux. » reconnut Draco d'un ton irrité, comme si devoir reconnaître quelque chose comme cela le piquait dans sa propre estime.

« Tu n'es pas si irrécupérable que ça finalement, peut-être même que je parviendrai à faire de toi quelqu'un de sympathique. » railla-t-elle.

« Ne comptes pas là-dessus Weasley. »

« Le contraire m'aurait étonné. Alors ? »

« Alors quoi ? » s'étonna le Serpentard.

« On arrête ce petit jeu de gamin ? » proposa-t-elle. « Avec Nate...et ta greluche. »

« Avec ton abruti et Daphné tu veux dire. » rectifia le blond.

« Bien sûr. » ironisa la jeune fille.

Elle se dressa sur la pointe des pieds, l'embrassa furtivement et s'éloigna en direction du château.

« Je n'ai le droit qu'à ça ? » dit-il en s'appuyant nonchalamment contre le mur.

« Tu n'avais pas dis que tu voulais qu'on se voie ce soir ? » lança-t-elle sans se retourner.

**D & G**

Le soir du bal tant attendu arriva enfin, plongeant l'école dans une atmosphère joyeuse. Dans le dortoir de Ginny, c'était l'hystérie totale. Leah avait l'air d'une folle furieuse à courir de droite à gauche dans la chambrée et dans la salle de bain, complètement paniquée. Elle était persuadée de ne pas avoir assez de temps pour se préparer.

« Ginny, fais-quelque chose sinon je crois que je vais l'étrangler. » s'écria soudain Sugar, agacée par les plaintes de Leah.

Ginny referma son exemplaire de Sorcière-Hebdo et se dirigea vers la salle de bain avec lassitude. Elle s'appuya contre l'encadrement de la porte et observa Leah qui parlait tout de seule devant son miroir, tentant désespérément de mettre de l'ordre à ses cheveux.

« Je peux connaître la raison pour laquelle tu râles autant ? » interrogea la rouquine. « Il nous reste encore du temps, ce n'est pas la mort ! Sugar et moi ne sommes même pas habillées ! »

« C'est facile à dire pour vous deux, vous n'avez besoin de beaucoup de temps pour paraître jolies, vous êtes déjà tellement belles ! » répliqua Leah avec une pointe d'amertume dans la voix pendant qu'elle jetait un regard noir à la rouquine dans le miroir.

« Arrêtes tes bêtises...Franchement Leah, tu es ridicule. »

« Si tu le dis. De toutes façons, j'ai un objectif pour ce soir. » déclara la jeune fille.

« Et on peut savoir ce que c'est ? » interrogea la rousse.

« Je vais conclure avec Dean Thomas. » annonça Leah avec une détermination qui étonna Ginny.

Cette dernière tourna la tête vers Sugar et lança :

« Hé Sugar, devine quoi ? Leah a décidé de conclure avec Dean Thomas. »

« Dis-lui qu'elle ne va rien conclure du tout et qu'elle va passer sa soirée enfermée dans cette salle de bain si elle n'arrête pas de geindre. » répliqua Sugar.

Ginny se retourna vers Leah qui l'interrogeait du regard.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? » questionna-t-elle.

« Elle a dit ''Bonne Chance'' » mentit Ginny en aidant Leah à coiffer ses cheveux convenablement. « Tu es superbe »

Leah rougit.

« Tu dis ça pour me faire plaisir... »

« Non, tu es vraiment très jolie. Je pense que Dean ne va pas résister. » assura la jeune rousse, faisant rougir de plus belle son amie.

Elles retournèrent dans le dortoir et Sugar resta stupéfaite de Leah.

« Tu es très belle. »

Et comme Sugar n'était pas du genre à mentir pour ne pas vexer quelqu'un, Leah dut finir par les croire.

Deux heures plus tard, ce fut au tour de Sugar et Ginny de geindre qu'elles n'avaient pas assez de temps pour se préparer. Leah les observait avec amusement, l'air de dire « Je vous l'avais bien dit ».

« Si seulement tu oses faire un commentaire Leah, je t'envoie ma chaussure à la figure. » lança Sugar en adressant à Leah un regard oblique.

Cette dernière ouvrit de grands yeux innocents et répliqua qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de dire quoi que ce soit.

Malgré toute l'agitation qui y régnait, elles parvinrent à quitter le dortoir des filles sans trop de difficultés. Ginny se glissa dans l'ouverture du portrait pour rejoindre Nate qui l'y attendait déjà. Dans un premier temps, lorsqu'elle passa devant lui, il ne sembla pas la remarquer et elle dut carrément se planter devant lui pour qu'il lui jette un coup d'œil. Ou plutôt qu'il ouvre la bouche de stupeur tout en la détaillant.

« Ginny tu es... » furent les seuls mots qu'il parvint à émettre.

La jeune fille dut se mordre l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas lui lancer qu'il avait intérêt à fermer la bouche s'il n'avait pas l'intention d'avaler une mouche. Elle finit par sourire et lui prendre le bras pour l'entraîner vers les escaliers.

« Tu es superbe. » acheva-t-il finalement.

« Tu exagères. » répliqua-t-elle en rougissant.

Pour sa part, elle se trouvait banale comparé aux autres filles qu'elle voyait passer, plus resplendissantes les unes que les autres. Elle était vêtue d'une longue robe noire qui bien que très simple ( elle n'avait pas les moyens de se payer quelque chose de magnifique de toutes façons ) qui avait au moins le mérite d'avoir un décolleté vertigineux. Mais ce qui attirait le plus le regard chez la jeune fille, c'était sûrement sa chevelure. Elle la portait comme seule parure et ses mèches rouges flamboyantes tombant en cascade sur ses épaules avaient presque un aspect féerique sous l'éclairage de l'école.

« Non, je t'assure. » déclara-t-il avec insistance.

Elle lui adressa un sourire et lui prit la main pour qu'ils se rendent dans la Grande Salle. La salle des banquets avait été complètement réaménagée, donnant à la pièce une allure plus joyeuse, presque grisante. Tout le monde avait l'air de s'amuser, oubliant le temps d'une soirée les horreurs de la guerre.

Ils furent rapidement rejoints par leurs amis respectifs et tout le monde fut émerveillé par la Grande Salle avec sa décoration bleu tendre en lien avec la saison hivernale. Le plafond magique laissait paraître le ciel rempli d'étoiles, marqué également par de grands lustres de verres suspendus au dessus de chaque table. Une vraie splendeur.

La pièce était déjà noire de monde et il fallait une certaine dose de patience pour pouvoir se frayer un chemin parmi les danseurs. Même si le bal n'avait débuté qu'une demi-heure auparavant, l'atmosphère était déjà électrisante.

Ginny sentit que Nate resserrait son étreinte sur sa main et l'entraînait à une table où se trouvaient déjà quelques élèves, de diverses maisons. Ginny acquiesça machinalement lorsque son cavalier l'informa qu'il allait leur prendre des boissons. Elle fut néanmoins rapidement entourée de ses amis et de quelques septièmes années dont son frère, Harry et Hermione.

« Tu es venue seule ? » interrogea Ron à Ginny d'un ton satisfait.

Elle hocha négativement la tête et Ron observa les environs, cherchant le type qui avait eu le culot d'inviter sa petite soeur. D'ailleurs quand Nate revint, le roux lui jeta des regards noirs et le jeune homme, jeta un regard perplexe à Ginny. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et secoua la main, lui signifiant de ne pas s'en faire avant de fusiller son frère du regard.

Il commença à lui faire la conversation, mais trop occupée à chercher Draco des yeux, elle ne l'écouta pas. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, perplexe. N'était-il pas censé être déjà là ? Pourtant ses amis étaient déjà présents. Elle fronça les sourcils et un énorme doute envahit son esprit. Et si Greengrass l'avait emmené dans le parc et qu'elle essayait de le séduire ?

Heureusement pour ses battements de cœur, le Serpentard apparut, vêtu tenue de soirée, qui bien que sombre, restait très classe. Il avait l'air lassé, presque blasé et ne semblait par tenir rigueur des sourires enthousiastes et des paroles de la jeune fille, accrochée à son bras. Ginny laissa courir son regard sur cette dernière. Daphné Greengrass se pavanait sans aucun doute. Elle adressait des regards méprisants et supérieurs aux autres, et tenait le bras de Draco d'une façon que Ginny qualifia de très possessive et qui honnêtement, ne lui plut guère. Elle n'aimait pas l'attitude de cette fille. Elle agissait comme si Draco lui appartenait et qu'elle en avait l'exclusivité, lançant des airs hautains aux filles qui l'entouraient. La jeune fille fronça les sourcils et s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise, morose. Elle ne s'était jamais connue aussi jalouse, du moins elle ne l'avait jamais été avec ses précédents petits-amis. Pourtant avec Draco, c'était différent. Elle devenait presque paranoïaque tellement le fait qu'il puisse s'intéresser à d'autres filles la bouleversait.

Nate l'invita à danser et bien qu'elle accepta avec enthousiasme, son sourire était de façade. Les filles se pressaient autour de Draco et il les accueillait toutes avec ce sourire charmeur qu'elle détestait sauf quand c'était à elle qu'il était adressé bien sûr. ) Elle savait que c'était un trait de sa personnalité, qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être séducteur mais elle n'appréciait pas pour autant.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda soudain son cavalier en la faisant tourner.

Elle lui adressa un regard d'incompréhension. Elle ne pensait pas que son visage ait pu refléter ses sentiments aussi facilement.

« Tout va bien, pourquoi ? » feignit-elle de s'étonner.

« Tu as l'air ailleurs, quelque chose te préoccupe peut-être ? » interrogea Nate.

« Non...Il n'y a rien » assura-t-elle avec un sourire.

Elle tenta de paraître enthousiaste pendant le reste de la soirée, bien que le cœur n'y soit pas. Sugar remarqua immédiatement son trouble et attendit qu'elles soient seules avec Leah pour aborder le sujet :

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Ginny ? Ne me dis pas qu'il n'y a rien, je te connais ! »

Ginny haussa les épaules.

« Je ne sais pas...Toutes ces filles qui tournent autour de lui, je panique. » dit la rousse. « J'ai l'impression qu'il m'ignore en plus. »

« Mais c'est normal non ? Je veux dire, vous devez faire comme si vous vous détestiez... » rappela Leah.

« Je sais, mais il ne m'a même pas regardée une fois ! » accusa Ginny.

« Peut-être que vous ne vous regardez pas au même moment. » proposa Leah, dans une tentative d'humour.

Cette thèse parvint à arracher un sourire à Ginny. Les trois jeunes filles se tournèrent vers la table où était installé Draco avec ses amis. Greengrass tentait visiblement d'attirer son attention par tous les moyens.

« Regardez-là, toujours à se pavaner, cette espèce de grosse traînée... » siffla Ginny.

« GINNY ! » hurla Leah, les yeux exorbités tellement elle était choquée. « Ne sois pas vulgaire ! »

« Mais quoi ? Tu la vois bien en train de se coller à lui...Oh si je pouvais l'étriper cette sale profiteuse... »

« Mais tu vas arrêter ! Tu commences sérieusement à m'inquiéter là... » déclara Leah tandis que Sugar riait devant la réaction de Ginny.

Heureusement, Draco ne semblait pas réceptif aux attentions de Greengrass et était penché vers son ami Zabini, visiblement très sérieux.

« Il l'ignore complètement. » fit remarquer Sugar.

La rouquine hocha la tête et elle se mit à plaisanter avec ses amis sans s'inquiéter davantage de ce que Draco faisait. Elle parvint même à s'amuser avec Sugar en observant Leah avec Dean Thomas et les tentatives de la jeune fille pour le charmer.

« Tu crois que c'est bien parti ? » interrogea Ginny.

« Je ne sais pas... » répondit Sugar. « Il n'a pas l'air très emballé... »

La rouquine s'apprêta à opiner lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule. Elle se tourna et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle vit qu'il s'agissait de Draco. Toutes les conversations de la table avaient cessé et les Gryffondor fixaient avec mépris le Serpentard. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait faire près d'une table occupée essentiellement par les rouges et ors et aborder d'une façon si familière l'une des leurs ?

Ginny lui lança un regard troublé, ne sachant pas très bien ce qu'il attendait d'elle. Draco, sans se préoccuper des regards haineux des condisciples de la jeune fille, lui prit la main.

« Weasley. Tu danses ? » dit-il.

Ginny, surprise, lui adressa un regard signifiant « Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? ». Un sourire cynique se dessina sur les lèvres du jeune homme et sans lui demander son avis, il l'emmena vers la piste de danse.

Tous les regards étaient rivés vers eux. Ron, choqué de voir sa soeur dans les bras de Malfoy, devint rouge de fureur. Il était prêt à se lever et fondre sur Malfoy pour arracher les mains que cette fouine avait osé poser sur le corps de son unique sœur. Pourtant Hermione le retint.

« Ce n'est pas la peine de causer des problèmes. Tu sais très bien qu'il ne fait cela que pour nous chercher. » déclara la préfete-en-chef. « Malfoy doit être en train de lui lancer des piques et puis elle n'est pas du genre à se lasser faire... »

Pourtant, Ron, Harry et le cavalier de Ginny fixaient des yeux noirs sur Malfoy et la rousse. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel pendant que Sugar esquissait un sourire énigmatique en regardant son amie dans les bras du Serpentard.

« Je ne peux pas croire que Malfoy ait osé inviter ma soeur à danser ! » grinça Ron en dardant un regard mauvais en direction de Draco.

« Moi non plus. » renchérit Harry, sombrement.

« C'est avec moi qu'elle devrait danser. » ajouta Nate, dégoûté de voir sa cavalière dans d'autres bras que les siens.

Les deux autres se tournèrent vers lui et Ron, les sourcils froncés, l'interrogea :

« Et d'ailleurs qui es-tu toi ? Et d'où tu connais ma soeur ? »

Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher : il voulait connaître tous les garçons qui approchaient un peu trop de sa soeur et s'assurer qu'ils ne profitaient pas d'elle.

Alors que Nate était en plein interrogatoire, Ginny n'en menait pas large non plus sur la piste. Draco l'avait fermement attrapé par la taille et lui avait murmuré :

« Tu es incroyablement belle ce soir... »

La jeune fille rougit et lui répondit :

« Tu es fou...fou de m'inviter à danser. » ajouta-t-elle lorsque le Serpentard haussa un sourcil. « Mon frère va te tuer. »

Le jeune homme sourit à cette déclaration et sa main caressa tendrement le dos de sa partenaire, dessinant de légers arcs avec son pouce.

« Tu sais que je risquerais tout pour toi ma belle. » assura-t-il avec son sourire séducteur.

Si Ginny avait assimilé quelque chose à propos de Draco c'était qu'il savait jouer avec les mots. Elle esquissa un léger sourire et avec mauvaise foi, répliqua :

« J'espère que tu n'as pas dit ça à toutes les filles avec qui tu as dansé. »

Il sourit à nouveau, constatant que le côté jaloux de la jeune fille avait refait surface. Comme la musique changeait pour adopter une cadence plus lente, il en profita pour la rapprocher de lui et de resserrer son étreinte sur sa taille.

« Ginny, tu sais très bien qu'il n y a que toi...Et si il n'y avait pas tout ce monde autour de nous, je te prouverais à quel point tu es la seule qui m'intéresse. »

Inutile de décrire les effets que pouvaient avoir cette déclaration sur une jeune fille de seize ans. Elle leva les yeux vers le jeune homme et lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, elle n'eut pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit. La lueur dans ses yeux en disait déjà beaucoup.

« Je crois que tu vas en avoir l'occasion, ce soir... » informa Ginny, mystérieuse.

Elle lui adressa un sourire énigmatique puis déclara :

« Je t'aime et je m'excuse à l'avance pour ce que j'ai l'intention de faire. »

Un air d'incompréhension se dessina sur le visage Serpentard, très vite remplacé par de la surprise lorsque Ginny lui asséna une claque retentissante.

« Tu n'es vraiment qu'un crétin, Malfoy ! » s'écria-t-elle de vive voix, attirant tous les regards vers elle. « Ne t'avise plus jamais de m'insulter de la sorte ! »

Son ton était furieux, ce qui contrastait avec le regard empli de tendresse qu'elle lui destinait. Elle fit volte face et retourna auprès de sa table d'une démarche vive, feignant d'être irritée.

« Quel idiot ce type » s'exclama-t-elle en s'asseyant à côté de Sugar.

Tout le monde opina vivement et Sugar se pencha vers son amie

« Jolie comédie... » commenta la jeune fille.

Ginny hocha la tête et reporta son attention sur Draco qui avait posé la main sur sa joue endolorie, amusé. La rousse dut se mordre l'intérieur de la joue pour s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Leah revint auprès d'elles et se laissa choir sur sa chaise, visiblement irritée.

« C'est le plat total. Ou ce type est tout simplement débile pour ne pas comprendre que je le drague ou bien je ne l'intéresse pas et dans ce cas-là, je ne comprends pas pourquoi il m'a invitée ! » s'exclama-t-elle, exaspérée.

« Je suis bien venue au bal avec Nate, sans qu'il m'intéresse pour autant. » fit remarquer Ginny en haussant les épaules.

« Ginny, s'il-te-plaît, tu lui fais croire qu'il t'intéresse ! » répliqua Leah en levant les yeux aux ciel.

« Pas du tout ! »

« Merlin, il suffit de te retourner et voir son regard de sombral battu pour comprendre qu'il attend quelque chose ! »

La rousse se retourna et constata qu'en effet, Nate la regardait d'un air affligé.

« Vous croyez que je devrais lui dire ? »

« Honnêtement ? Oui. Bon les filles je vous laisse. » ajouta Sugar lorsque Ezra lui proposa de danser.

« Alors j'y vais. » se résolut Ginny en se levant pour aller s'asseoir à côté de son cavalier qu'elle avait un peu négligé pendant la soirée.

Elle lui adressa un sourire maladroit, ne sachant pas très bien comment elle devait avouer la chose sans faire trop de dégâts. Elle décida tout de même de se lancer :

« Écoute Nathan, il faut que je te dise la vérité. Je crois que j'ai peut-être un peu trop abusé de ta gentillesse... » commença-t-elle avec une certaine gêne.

Il parut surpris et elle continua :

« Je ne crois pas me tromper si j'affirme que je te plais ? »

Il secoua la tête et ses joues prirent une jolie teinte rouge.

« Et bien en fait, ce n'est pas réciproque. Ça n'a rien avoir avec toi, je veux dire, tu es quelqu'un de génial mais la vérité c'est que... »

« Il y a quelqu'un d'autre ? » proposa le Serdaigle.

« Je...Oui on peut dire ça comme ça... » admit-elle. « Je suis désolée si je t'ai donné de faux-espoirs. »

Le jeune homme sembla être déçu mais son regard se fit compréhensif. Il haussa les épaules et déclara :

« J'imagine que je devais m'y attendre. »

Ginny soupira et s'excusa une nouvelle fois avant de se lever et de s'éloigner. Elle espérait ne pas avoir manqué de tact. Et si c'était le cas et bien tanpis.

La jeune fille se fraya un chemin dans la foule, tentant de se rapprocher de Draco. Elle passa juste à côté de lui et pressa discrètement sa main au passage. Ses yeux plongèrent dans les siens et Ginny lui adressa un regard suggestif. Il hocha subrepticement la tête et détourna les yeux tandis que Ginny s'éloignait en direction des portes de la Grande Salle. Le Hall était silencieux et une légère brise venant des immenses fenêtres lui caressait la peau.

Elle croisa les bras, frissonnante, et s'adossa contre l'une des grandes colonnes du Hall. Comme au bout d'un quart d'heure le Serpentard n'arrivait toujours pas, elle décida de retourner dans la Grande Salle. Elle s'apprêtait à se diriger vers les Grandes Portes lorsque sa majesté daigna se présenter comme si de rien n'était, le sourire aux lèvres et les mains dans les poches.

« Daphné et Pansy. » la devança-t-il alors qu'elle était sur le point de lui demander la raison pour laquelle il avait mis tout ce temps pour arriver.

Elle lui fit signe qu'elle comprenait et l'attira dans un coin plus isolé, à abri des regards indiscrets. Elle put alors se permettre de faire ce dont elle mourrait d'envie depuis le début de la soirée, c'est-à-dire l'embrasser.

« J'en avais trop envie. » avoua-t-elle en enlaçant sa nuque pour l'embrasser langoureusement.

« Je vois ça. » dit-il, amusé.

Il la serra contre lui et répondit à son baiser avec ardeur. Il fallait dire qu'il la trouvait particulièrement délicieuse dans cette robe noire.

« Allons dans ta chambre. » proposa-t-elle, contre ses lèvres.

« Maintenant ? » s'étonna-t-il.

« Oui maintenant, je croyais que tu voulais me montrer à quel point je suis la seule qui t'intéresse. » rappela la Gryffondor.

Draco eut envie de lui répliquer que s'il avait l'intention d'appliquer ce qu'il mourrait d'envie de faire avec elle, elle n'aurait peut-être pas été d'accord. Mais le regard enjôleur qu'elle lui adressa le força à la suivre sans aucune protestation.

Dès qu'il eut fermé la porte derrière eux, la jeune fille reprit immédiatement ses lèvres et les fit reculer vers le lit. Elle s'installa à califourchon sur lui et entreprit de parsemer son visage de baisers.

Le Serpentard lui enlaça la taille d'un bras pour la rapprocher de lui et passa son autre main dans les cheveux de la jeune fille. Celle-ci se dirigea à nouveau vers les lèvres du jeune homme et leurs langues se caressèrent avec fougue. Sans lâcher les lèvres du Serpentard, elle fit descendre ses mains vers son torse et elle commença à ouvrir les boutons de sa tenue d'un geste fébrile. Une fois qu'elle enleva le dernier bouton, ses mains parcoururent le torse du jeune homme avec lascivité.

Le Serpentard ne put que constater qu'elle était particulièrement fougueuse et cela n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Il se permit d'être un peu entreprenant dans ses caresses et comme elle ne sembla pas vouloir protester, il s'enhardit. Il entreprit d'abord d'inverser leurs positions et se retrouva au dessus d'elle. Leurs regards se croisèrent et Ginny avoua :

« J'ai envie de toi... »

Elle avait dit cela d'une voix légèrement rauque qui eut effet de le rendre fou. Néanmoins il fut surpris qu'elle soit aussi directe.

« Tu es sûre que c'est ce que tu veux ? » se risqua-t-il à demander, se promettant de se tuer pour avoir posé cette question si jamais elle se rétractait. »

Elle hocha la tête en répliquant qu'ils attendaient cela depuis déjà trop longtemps. Le regard qu'ils échangèrent alors se passa de mot et ils n'avaient plus qu'une envie : se prouver à quel point ils s'aimaient.

**D & G**

Le lendemain, lorsqu'elle s'éveilla, Ginny se glissa immédiatement dans les bras du jeune homme. Elle n'arrivait pas à se résoudre au fait de ne plus le voir pendant deux semaines. Aujourd'hui, les élèves pouvaient rentrer chez eux pour passer les vacances de fin d'année chez leur famille et c'est ce qu'ils avaient l'intention de faire. Or, elle ne voulait plus être séparée de lui, surtout pour une période aussi longue. Deux semaines ! Cela lui semblait tellement loin. C'était peut-être prématuré, mais elle savait qu'elle avait envie de passer le reste de sa vie avec lui et de se réveiller tous les matins de son existence blottie contre lui. Cette nuit avait été tellement parfaite. Elle avait l'impression d'être réellement une femme lorsque les yeux et les mains du jeune homme parcouraient son corps avec désir et même si elle rougissait en pensant à cela, le sentir profondément enfoui en elle avait été une expérience tellement plaisante qu'elle avait eu envie de recommencer aussitôt.

Elle soupira et se retourna pour pouvoir se pencher au dessus du sol. Mais les bras de Draco lui attrapèrent la taille et elle se sentit attirée contre son torse.

« Où vas-tu ? » interrogea-t-il d'une voix ensommeillée en la serrant contre lui.

« Je n'allais pas partir. » fit remarquer Ginny avec un léger rire. « Je voulais juste voir l'heure ! »

Il desserra son étreinte et elle put se pencher au dessus du sol de la pièce pour chercher sa montre.

« Je retourne dans mon dortoir dans une demi-heure. »

« Parfait. » répondit-il simplement.

Elle haussa un sourcil, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il pouvait trouver de si '' parfait '' mais elle finit par le deviner lorsqu'il l'attira vers lui pour une autre séance de câlins.

Ce ne fut donc pas une demi-heure mais bien une heure plus tard que Ginny sortit de la pièce après avoir dit au revoir à son petit-ami comme il le fallait. Elle était encore sur un nuage et tout ce qui se passait autour d'elle lui semblait réellement dérisoire.

Quand elle entra dans son dortoir, elle lança un « bonjour » distrait à Leah qui faisait son lit et se dirigea vers son lit pour s'y allonger, pensive. Leah lui jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule et demanda :

« Tu étais avec Malfoy ? »

La rouquine se redressa et acquiesça, rougissant légèrement. Détail, qui bien sûr, n'échappa pas à Leah.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu rougis ? Ne me dis pas que... » commença la jeune fille en fronçant les sourcils.

Soudain, comme si elle venait de comprendre quelque chose de surprenant, elle ouvrit la bouche de stupeur.

« Vous...vous...Vous avez couché !? » hurla-t-elle.

Ginny hocha timidement la tête et avant qu'elle n'ait eut le temps de dire '' Quidditch '', Leah bondit se retrouva sur son lit.

« Merlin ! Tu vas tout me raconter petite coquine ! SUGAR » s'exclama-t-elle.

Cette dernière sortit de la salle de bain et demanda à Leah ce qui se passait.

« Ginny...Malfoy...ils ont... » bégaya Leah, trop surexcitée pour parvenir à formuler une phrase correcte.

Sugar ouvrit des yeux ronds et détailla Ginny avec effarement.

Et pendant le reste de la matinée, elle dut raconter à Leah en détail et en avant-première sa nuit avec Draco. Elle se contenta néanmoins de lui exposer le minimum, estimant que cela ne regardait qu'elle et Draco.

Le retour des élèves dans leur foyer avait été organisé par l'Ordre du Phoenix. Le Poudlard Express avait donc été réquisitionné pour accompagner les élèves à la gare dans laquelle ils seraient pris en charge par leurs parents.

Une fois installée avec ses amis dans l'un des compartiments du train, Ginny demanda à Leah comme s'était passé sa fin de soirée avec Dean.

« Il m'a carrément lâché pour aller discuter Luna Lovegood. Non mais tu te rends compte, Luna Lovegood ? » siffla-t-elle avec humeur. « Mais ce n'est pas le meilleur, ton cavalier a apparemment lui aussi jeté son dévolu sur moi, Ginny. »

La rouquine éclata de rire et Aaron lâcha son commentaire :

« A croire que tu devras te contenter de restes de Ginny. »

Leah lui lança un regard mauvais et croisa les bras, vexée.

« Je plaisante. » dit Aaron en riant. « Et puis si on suit mon raisonnement, tu devrais aussi avoir Potter. »

Leah haussa les épaules mais un petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

Le reste du voyage se déroula sans encombres et lorsqu'elle descendit du train, Ginny aperçut immédiatement sa mère, son frère Bill et sa belle-sœur Fleur sur le quai. Molly Weasley la gratifia de son éternelle étreinte maternelle et Fleur commença à lui raconter des choses dans un franglais tout à fait incompréhensible. Ils furent bientôt rejoints par Harry, Ron et Hermione qui dès leur arrivée, se retrouvèrent également dans les bras de Molly.

« Alors petite soeur, tu t'es bien amusée hier soir ? » interrogea Bill alors qu'il serrait à son tour sa soeur dans ses bras.

Cette dernière ouvrit de grands yeux, stupéfaite. Il ne pensait tout de même pas à _ça_ ?

« Quoi ? »

« Il y a eu un bal hier soir... » rappela Bill, visiblement surpris de sa réaction.

« Ah ça...Oui c'était bien. » répondit la rousse en rougissant.

Le bal n'était pas le premier souvenir qui lui venait en tête concernant la soirée de la veille.

« J'espère qu'aucun garçon n'a embêté mon adorable petite soeur. » lança-t-il, l'air faussement sérieux.

_Si tu savais_, ne put s'empêcher de penser Ginny.

« Non, Ron était là pour veiller au grain. » assura-t-elle avec un sourire candide, s'attirant le regard attendri de Fleur. « Je reviens, je dois aller dire un mot à une amie. »

Elle avait vu Draco descendre du Poudlard Express, visiblement seul, et ne put pas résister à l'envie d'aller lui voler un dernier baiser avant son départ.

« Draco ! » appela-t-elle lorsqu'elle arriva près de lui.

Il se retourna et lui adressa un sourire. Mais lorsqu'il s'apprêta à lui parler, une jeune fille bondit sur lui.

« DRRRACO ! » hurla-t-elle avec un accent slave très prononcé.

Le jeune homme parut soudain très mal à l'aise et la repoussa.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » demanda-t-il, sèchement.

« Je suis venue avec ta mèrrrrre » répondit la jeune femme en passant un doigt dans ses longs cheveux blonds cendrés.

Ginny était restée légèrement en retrait, se contentant d'observer la scène qui se déroulait devant elle. Draco lui jeta un regard bref, visiblement gêné. La nouvelle venue, suivant son regard, se tourna également vers Ginny. Elle lui lança un sourire éblouissant et tendit sa main, pour se présenter.

« Bonjourrr ! Je suis la fiancée de Drrraco. » dit-elle en jetant au jeune homme un regard amoureux.

Elle lui donna son nom, mais trop choquée, Ginny ne l'entendit même pas.

« Et toi ? » demanda-t-elle.

La Gryffondor resta stupéfaite sous le coup de cette révélation inattendue. Son visage s'était décomposé et elle sentit que quelque chose venait de se briser en elle.

« Apparemment, je ne suis personne. » déclara-t-elle avec douleur en levant les yeux vers Draco qui semblait avoir perdu toute couleur.

Elle venait de tomber de son petit nuage et le moins qu'on puisse dire était que le choc était rude.

**Fin du Chapitre**

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à la très créative JKR, personnages, lieux et univers. Je ne fais qu'emprunter ses héros pour les malmener un peu.

Note : Voici la suite ! Il est vraiment tard pour que je déblatère pendant des heures alors je vais simplement dire une grand MERCI à toutes mes revieweuses. Vos commentaires m'encouragent et me carburent, sisi ! Je tiens vraiment à cette fic dans la mesure où ce couple est mon favori et que les fanfictions sur eux sont très peu nombreuses. Bonne Lecture !


	13. Désillusions

**Feu et Glace**

**Disclaimer : **Tout appartient à la très créative JKR, personnages, lieux et univers. Je ne fais qu'emprunter ses héros pour les malmener un peu.

**Note : **Voici la suite ! Il est vraiment tard pour que je déblatère pendant des heures alors je vais simplement dire une grand MERCI à toutes mes revieweuses. Vos commentaires m'encouragent et me carburent, sisi ! Je tiens vraiment à cette fic dans la mesure où ce couple est mon favori et que les fanfictions sur eux sont très peu nombreuses. _Bonne Lecture !_

**Chapitre XII : Désillusions **

Ces vacances au Terrier auraient dues être festives. En effet, tous les membres de la famille Weasley étaient réunis dans la demeure familiale pour y passer les fêtes ensemble. Pourtant, malgré l'atmosphère conviviale qui régnait chez elle durant cette période de réveillon, Ginny avait du mal à se sentir bien. En fait, c'était un doux euphémisme puisqu'en réalité, chaque jour que Merlin faisait, la jeune fille broyait du noir. Elle se sentait trahie et si elle ne passait pas ses soirées à sangloter dans son lit, c'était pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle pensait mériter tout ce qu'il lui arrivait.

Elle avait été stupide. Comme il avait été stupide de croire que Draco Malfoy pourrait s'intéresser à une fille aussi insignifiante qu'elle. Maintenant qu'elle y réfléchissait, elle se demandait comment elle avait pu être aussi naïve, croyant dur comme fer à ses promesses, se laissant bercer par ses caresses et ses mots doux, persuadée qu'il tenait vraiment à elle.

Il aurait pu être honnête avec elle. Ils seraient partis sur de bonnes bases au moins. « Ginny, j'ai déjà une fiancée, mais je ne vois pas d'inconvénients à ce que l'on se fréquente secrètement pendant les cours ». Comme ça, au moins, ça aurait eu le mérite d'être clair. Bien évidemment, Ginny l'aurait envoyé paître, froissée par cette proposition indélicate, une claque retentissante à l'appui pour mieux se faire comprendre mais elle n'aurait que pu le féliciter de sa franchise.

Elle n'avait pas eu peur de lui montrer ses sentiments. Elle l'aimait et elle ne s'était jamais gênée pour le lui dire ou pour le lui montrer. Pourtant, il ne lui avait jamais clairement avoué ces trois mots qu'elle espérait tant entendre. Jusqu'à présent, elle lui avait chercher un tas d'explications. Il était difficile pour lui de confesser ses sentiments, elle pouvait le concevoir et l'accepter. Il pouvait ressentir une certaine gêne à l'idée de déverser ses états d'âme, elle n'était pas aussi bornée au point de ne pas le reconnaître. Contrairement à lui, elle avait évoluée dans un milieu chaleureux et son éducation lui permettait d'épancher son attachement beaucoup plus facilement.

Oui, elle aurait préféré que l'embarras de Draco soit dû à la droiture de son éducation. Mais la vérité était bien plus simple que cela. En réalité, sa majesté n'avait pas l'intention de ruiner sa prestance en avouant des sentiments qu'ils ne ressentaient pas à l'égard d'une pauvre fille traître à son sang dans son genre avec laquelle il passait ses soirées uniquement dans le but de se distraire tellement il se languissait de sa petite-amie, la vraie, l_'officielle_. C'était vrai que vu sous cet angle là, Ginny Weasley était une proie facile. Il suffisait de lui dire que leurs familles respectives n'accepteraient jamais leur relation et lui lâcher par-ci et par-là des phrases toutes faites d'amoureux transi pour qu'elle se taise et vienne dans ses bras. Et le fourbe avait réussi.

Combien de temps serait-t-elle restée ainsi dans l'ignorance si elle n'avait pas rencontrer sa fiancée ? Comme elle se connaissait, elle savait qu'elle aurait déjà fait des projets d'avenir, s'imaginant déjà dans une réelle vie de couple avec le Serpentard. Et lui, combien de temps se serait-il moquée d'elle de la sorte ? Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il l'aurait laissé bercer dans ses illusions. Ensuite, dès qu'il aurait fini de s'amuser avec elle, il lui aurait avoué tout en bloc sans éprouver le moindre remord avant de s'en aller, droit et fier.

Mais ce n'était pas le pire non, le pire était qu'elle avait _perdu_ sa virginité avec lui. Rien que de penser à cela, Ginny éprouvait une vive rancoeur. Elle se sentait humiliée, touchée dans sa dignité. Elle avait l'impression d'être dans un horrible compte de fées ou l'un de ces romans à l'eau de rose que Leah lisait à longueur de journée. Sauf qu'à la fin de ces bouquins, le héros et la héroïne finissait ensemble et que toute l'histoire n'avait été qu'un triste malentendu.

Or, dans la réalité, c'était beaucoup plus complexe et tout cela réconfortait Ginny dans son idée qu'elle ne serait jamais heureuse en amour. C'était la seconde fois qu'elle plaçait autant d'espoir dans une relation. Quelques années auparavant, elle était persuadée qu'Harry était l'homme de sa vie et elle lui avait voué une admiration sans borne. Mais il y avait eu toute cette histoire avec Hermione, et lorsque Ginny était parvenue à oublier le Survivant, c'était à ce moment qu'il s'était intéressé à elle. Malheureusement, Draco était arrivé et c'était sur le blond que Ginny avait jeté son dévolu. Encore une mauvaise décision. Et elle le payait amèrement aujourd'hui.

Ce qu'elle espérait à présent, c'était oublier le Serpentard. Elle avait conscience que ce serait difficile au début mais elle finir bien par y parvenir, aussi douloureux soit ce choix. Pour l'heure, l'animosité qu'elle ressentait à son égard alimentait son désir farouche d'effacer de sa mémoire et de son coeur ces quelques semaines passées avec lui.

Son état maussade avait rapidement été remarqué par sa famille, habituée à la voir constamment de bonne humeur. Elle se contentait d'assurer que tout allait bien et laissait croire à ses parents et à ses frères que son humeur morose était due à la fatigue accumulée à cause des cours. Personne n'insistait, il y avait des problèmes plus importants que les déboires amoureux d'une adolescente.

En effet, Lord Voldemort devenait de plus en plus offensif et il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'un événement fasse les gros titres de La Gazette du Sorcier. Les attaques des Mangemorts devenaient de plus en plus fréquentes et violentes à chaque fois. Ginny avait particulièrement été choquée par l'attaque d'une famille vivant dans le nord de l'Angleterre. Les parents étaient tous les deux aurors et vu l'état des corps retrouvés sur les lieux du crime, il ne faisait aucun doute que les Mangemorts les avaient torturés en employant des méthodes d'une rare violence. La seule survivante de cette tuerie était la petite fille du couple âgée de cinq ans. Il était évident qu'elle serait traumatisée toute sa vie après avoir vu le meurtre de ses parents. Harry avait parût aussi très affecté à l'annonce de cette nouvelle. Il avait serré les dents et avait quitté la pièce sans prononcer le moindre le mot. Ginny avait compris que cela avait dû lui rappeler l'assassinat de ses propres parents par le Lord noir, seize ans auparavant.

Le Terrier était devenu en quelque sorte un QG improvisé pour L'Ordre du Phoenix en attendant la recherche d'un local adapté. La famille Weasley voyait sans cesse sa maison assaillie par des membres de L'Ordre ou des volontaires venant échanger leurs rapports quotidiens. Molly Weasley prenait son rôle d'hôte très au sérieux. Elle ne tarissait pas d'efforts pour offrir à ces nouveaux invités un accueil digne de ce nom et rendre leurs réunions plus agréables les unes que les autres en organisant des dîners à la fin de celles-ci. Ginny, elle, se demandait si il n'était pas extrêmement dangereux d'installer un quartier général dans un lieu comme le Terrier.

« Si Tu-sais-qui parvient à venir ici, cela veut dire qu'il a réussi à soutirer l'information à Dumbledore ce dont je doute fortement. » répondit Bill sur le ton de la plaisanterie lorsque Ginny lui posa la question.

« Dumbledore est donc le gardien du secret... » en conclut la jeune fille.

L'aîné des Weasley acquiesça et ajouta d'un ton rassurant :

« Et même si, par miracle, Tu-Sais-Qui arrivait à localiser l'endroit où nous nous réunissons, il lui faudrait des heures pour passer les protections magiques installées autour de la maison, même pour un sorcier comme lui... »

Ginny hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se rendre dans le jardin par la porte arrière. Elle s'installa sur le banc près de la remise et ramena ses jambes contre sa poitrine avant de poser son menton sur ses genoux. Son regard erra vaguement dans la contemplation du ciel gris et elle soupira avec agacement, comme si le mauvais temps était la source de ses problèmes. Elle resta quelques temps dans cette position, immobile, jusqu'à qu'une voix la sorte de sa léthargie et la fasse sursauter.

« Ginny ? »

C'était Harry.

« Désolé de t'avoir fait peur. » s'excusa-t-il en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

Elle haussa les épaules et lui assura qu'il n y avait pas de mal.

« Ça fait un moment que tu es là, non ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui. » répondit-elle simplement.

Et la conversation s'arrêta là. Depuis leur rupture, ils n'avaient guère eu l'occasion d'avoir une vraie conversation et leurs échanges se limitaient aux politesses d'usage. Un certain malaise flottait dans l'air et il était évident qu'ils n'avaient rien à se dire. Les minutes s'écoulèrent dans une atmosphère tendue jusqu'à ce que le Survivant finisse par rompre le silence.

« C'est étrange, ce hibou traîne souvent par ici... » fit-il remarquer, les yeux levés en direction du ciel qui s'était assombrit.

Ginny leva la tête et vit un hibou au vol majestueux décrire des cercles près de la maison.

« Tu sais à qui il appartient ? » interrogea-t-il.

« Tu m'étonnes... » pensa Ginny avec amertume en fusillant l'oiseau des yeux, comme si elle pouvait le foudroyer par la seule force de son regard.

Le hibou appartenait à Draco et venait sans doute déposer un énième courrier qui s'ajouterait aux dizaines de lettres que Ginny avait déjà reçu depuis le début des vacances, c'était à dire, il y avait à peine une semaine.

« Je n'en sais rien... » répondit la rousse en haussant les épaules, à l'attention d'Harry.

Elle prétexta ensuite une envie pressante pour rentrer à l'intérieur et s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Elle ouvrit la petite fenêtre de la pièce et aussitôt, le hibou s'engouffra à l'intérieur, se posant avec élégance sur la poignée de la fenêtre. C'était un très bel oiseau au plumage blanc immaculé et au port impérial, à l'image de son maître. Il tendit sa patte et la jeune fille détacha la missive d'un geste machinal. Pourtant, l'animal ne bougea pas d'un pouce et darda sur elle un regard perçant.

« Ce n'est pas la peine d'attendre, je ne lui donnerais pas de réponse ! » répliqua Ginny à l'adresse de l'oiseau.

Deux battements contre la porte se firent entendre et Ginny entendit la voix de Fred qui lui criait que le dîner était servi. La jeune fille se tourna vers le hibou qui, visiblement, n'avait pas l'intention de s'en aller.

« Je me contrefiche des ordres que t'as donné ton maître, tu comprends ? Allez, vas-t-en maintenant ! »

L'animal ne bougea pas.

« Dégages d'ici en vitesse ou je te plume ! » s'exclama-t-elle avec fureur.

Le hibou émit un hululement offensé mais se décida tout de même à s'envoler. Ses ailes blanches se déplièrent et son envol, tout comme son port, fut gracieux. La jeune fille l'observa dans les airs quelques secondes avant de fermer la fenêtre et de sortir de la pièce, la lettre de Draco toujours dans sa main.

Elle soupira tandis qu'elle descendait les escaliers et se dirigeait vers le séjour d'un pas léger. La lettre allait rejoindre ses consoeurs, c'est-à-dire dans la cheminée. Sans prendre la peine d'y jeter un coup d'oeil, elle jeta l'enveloppe dans le feu et attendit que cette dernière soit complètement consumée pour rejoindre la salle à manger, non sans éprouver un plaisir malsain.

La table du Terrier n'avait pas accueilli grand monde ce soir-là. A part les Weasley, Harry et Hermione, il n'y avait que Lupin et Tonks qui faisaient office d'invités. Lupin paraissait un peu moins miteux qu'à l'accoutumée et Tonks, elle, semblait rayonner de bonheur depuis qu'ils se fréquentaient. Ginny avait remarqué qu'elle portait une jolie bague à l'annulaire de la main gauche et elle se demanda si ce n'était pas la raison du ravissement de la jeune auror. Elle n'osa pas lui poser la question de peur de se tromper, mais le bijou fit renaître dans sa tête un autre souvenir, cette fois un peu moins heureux.

Malgré cela, le bonheur apparent du couple faisait plaisir à voir et Molly Weasley, dut refréner l'optimisme démesuré de Nymphadora. Cette dernière avait proposé de lui venir en aide pour préparer le réveillon.

« Non ma chérie, ce n'est _vraiment_ pas la peine... » assura Molly devant l'insistance de Tonks, consciente que la maladresse de cette dernière, à défaut de l'aider, ne parviendrait qu'à la handicaper.

Elle finit par accepter, résignée face à l'obstination de la jeune femme. Ginny esquissa un sourire en voyant sur le visage de sa mère une ébauche de fatalisme.

Le 24 décembre arriva rapidement et le réveillon se déroula sans problèmes dans l'ensemble. Il eut bien quelques évènements comiques notamment lorsque les jumeaux ajoutèrent quelques unes de leurs pâtisseries piégées sur la table du buffet et que certains invités se mirent à imiter des scrouts à pétard. Mais la palme du plus mémorable de la soirée revint incontestablement à Tonks. Lupin et elle avait finit par annoncer leurs fiançailles et la jeune femme, se sentant soudainement pousser des ailes ( et quelques verres de vodka-pure-glace dans le corps ) décréta qu'elle était la nouvelle Celestina Moldubec. Elle sauta sur la table, attrapa un épi de maïs et tout en se déhanchant, fit profiter aux invités d'un remake de la chanson « Un chaudron plein de passion ». Le comique de la situation résidait surtout dans le fait que Tonks ne savait pas chanter et que les sons qu'elle émettait ressemblaient plus à des cris furieux de veracrasses qu'à de véritables notes de musique.

« _Oh, viiiiens, viens remuer mon chaudron !_ » hurla-t-elle dans son micro improvisé en adressant à Remus des regards brûlants.

Ce dernier devint cramoisi devant les regards amusés des invités qui l'entourait.

« _Et si tu t'y prends comme il faut, je te ferais bouillir une grande passion..._ » chantait-t-elle en dansant avec frénésie.

Molly, observait la scène d'un air affligé, choquée de voir l'une de ses chansons favorites ainsi parodiée. Elle tenait un saladier dans ses mains et le serrait si fort qu'il était étonnant que l'objet ne soit pas déjà en milles morceaux sur le sol, résultat de son accablement. Ginny quant à elle, était pliée en deux, en proie à une véritable crise de rire. Elle s'approcha de sa mère, hilare, et lui prit le saladier des mains avant qu'il ne se brise en lui disant qu'elle allait le remplir.

Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine et chercha dans les placards un paquet de chips qu'elle ouvrit et dont elle versa le contenu en entier dans le récipient. Elle s'avança ensuite vers la fenêtre ouverte dans l'intention de la fermer quand quelque chose attira son attention au-dehors. A travers la vitre, elle apercevait encore ce fichu hibou dans le ciel. Elle l'observa pendant quelques instants jusqu'à ce que la voix de Tonks la sorte de sa torpeur.

« _Pour te garder ce soir près de moi bien au chaud !_ » entendit-elle.

Elle esquissa un sourire et s'empara du saladier avait de retourner dans le séjour.

Peu après minuit, après le déballage de tous les cadeaux, les invités commencèrent peu à peu à rentrer chez eux et trois heures plus tard, le calme revint au Terrier et ceux qui étaient encore éveillés rejoignirent leur lit. Ginny ouvrit doucement la porte de sa chambre et se glissa dans l'ouverture en prenant soin de la fermer sans bruit, de façon à ne pas réveiller Hermione qui dormait déjà. Elle s'avança à pas feutrés vers la fenêtre et l'ouvrit le plus silencieusement possible. Quelques secondes plus tard, le hibou de Draco s'engouffrait dans la pièce. Elle posa son doigt sur sa bouche, comme pour lui faire signe de ne pas faire de bruit. Elle ne savait pas vraiment si elle était parvenue à se faire comprendre mais comme s'il avait saisi, l'animal resta silencieux lorsqu'il lança un paquet et s'envola à nouveau. La jeune fille attrapa le colis au vol et referma la fenêtre d'un geste un peu brusque. Hermione, sur son lit, bougea dans son sommeil mais ne se réveilla pas. Ginny observa quelques secondes le paquet enroulé dans un papier kraft vert et se décida finalement à le poser sur sa table de chevet et de détourner le regard. Elle ne l'ouvrirait pas, même si elle en avait terriblement envie. Pourtant, pendant qu'elle revêtait sa chemise de nuit, elle ne cessa de jeter des regards obliques en direction du paquet. Finalement, la tentation fut trop forte et sa curiosité l'emporta sur son animosité. Elle saisit le paquet et s'agenouilla par terre, entre les deux lits de la pièce. Elle déchira le papier kraft et en sortit une boîte noire où son nom était inscrit d'une couleur argenté. Elle ouvrit le coffret et ce qu'elle vit à l'intérieur lui coupa le souffle. Un magnifique bracelet en argent incrusté de pierres précieuses. Elle n'avait jamais un tel bijou de toute sa vie et même si elle n'était pas spécialiste en la matière, elle se doutait bien que ce bracelet devait coûter une fortune. Ce ''cadeau'', loin de lui faire plaisir, la mit en colère.

Comment avait-il osé ? A quoi avait-il songé en lui envoyant cela ? Qu'il pourrait l'acheter, _elle_ ? Comment avait-il simplement pu penser qu'il pourrait disposer de son pardon avec un cadeau hors de prix tel que celui-là ? Elle n'était ni vénale ni matérialiste et ce n'était sûrement pas pour un « vulgaire » bracelet qu'elle allait le pardonner. Il avait eu sa confiance, son amour et son corps mais il n'aurait sûrement pas sa dignité !  
Ses lèvres tremblèrent de rage et de frustration et sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, des larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues. Celles qu'elle avait ravalé au fond de sa gorge depuis son arrivée. Et maintenant qu'elles étaient parvenus à sortir, elles semblaient ne plus vouloir cesser. Une multitude de sentiments se bousculaient en elle : la douleur, le chagrin, le découragement...Elle avait mal. Elle s'en voulait tellement de l'aimer. Ses sanglots redoublèrent d'intensité et elle n'essaya pas de les retenir.

« Ginny ? » demanda la voix d'Hermione.

La rousse ne releva pas la tête mais elle entendit très distinctement le bruit des couvertures qui se rabattaient et d'Hermione qui quittait son lit. Même si ses yeux étaient brouillés de larmes, Ginny aperçut la chevelure ébouriffée de la brune se rapprocher d'elle avant qu'elle ne soit enveloppée d'une étreinte rassurante. Même si c'était Hermione qui l'entourait de ses bras, elle ne se dégagea pas. A quoi bon, après tout, elle avait besoin de ce réconfort. Elle se laissa aller contre l'épaule de la jeune fille qui lui murmurait que tout allait bien.  
Puis, ses sanglots finirent par s'espacer jusqu'à devenir quelques légers spasmes. Elle se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte de la brune en essuyant ses larmes, gênée de s'être ainsi laissée aller.

« Est-ce que...est-ce que ça va ? » entendit-elle.

Elle haussa les épaules et avec un sourire tordu, répondit :

« J'ai connu mieux... »

« Est-ce que tu veux en parler ? » interrogea Hermione d'une voix hésitante.

« Si je te dis, tu vas me trouver...stupide... » lâcha la rousse en reniflant.

« C'est à moi d'en juger non ? » suggéra Hermione avec un sourire contrit. « Dis toujours... »

Ginny se mordit la lèvre, nerveuse. D'un côté, elle n'osait pas lui avouer la vérité et de l'autre, elle avait vraiment besoin d'en parler quelqu'un. Elle soupira et finit par avouer :

« Je...je suis sortie avec Draco Malfoy »

Elle avait dit cela très vite, comme si cela pourrait avoir moins d'impact. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête pour voir la réaction d'Hermione, elle sut qu'elle s'était trompée. Cette dernière avait les yeux exorbités et la fixait la bouche grande ouverte et l'air abasourdi.

« Tu...tu... quoi ? » dit-elle avec ébahissement.

« Je suis sortie avec Malfoy. C'est déjà difficile comme à l'avouer, alors ne me force pas à le répéter une nouvelle fois. » répliqua Ginny d'une voix sèche.

« Je sais mais...c'est juste que..._Malfoy_... »

« Surprenant n'est-ce pas ? » fit Ginny avec amertume.

« Oui, plutôt... »

Après quelques instants d'incertitude, elle demanda :

« Et que s'est-il passé ? »

Ginny resta silencieuse, se contentant de fixer le coffret du bracelet.

« Enfin, tu n'es pas obliger d'en parler. Je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles pas... » commença Hermione, comme si elle était allée trop loin.

Pourtant Ginny lui raconta. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle ressentait ce besoin de tout avouer. Elle voulait se justifier, expliquer les raisons qui l'avaient menée à faire cette erreur. Hermione et elle n'étaient pas très proches, elles étaient mêmes assez remontées l'une contre l'autre mais Ginny n'en tint pas compte et Hermione non plus. De plus, cette dernière fut d'une oreille attentive et agréable. Ginny se confiait souvent à ses amies mais ce n'était pas la même chose. Leah ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de l'arrêter toutes les secondes pour faire des commentaires surexcités et Sugar l'observait avec mépris lorsqu'elle parlait de Draco. Hermione, elle, se contentait d'écouter. Elle ne faisait aucun commentaires et ne la jugeait pas. Ce fut sûrement pour cette raison que Ginny fut très expansive lorsqu'elle s'expliqua. Elle lui raconta absolument tout. La manière dont Draco s'était comporté avec elle, la relation secrète qu'ils avaient entretenu, la nuit du bal ( même si Ginny avait rougit et était rapidement passée à autre chose ) et la fiancée. Quand elle termina, elle se retint d'éclater à nouveau en pleurs.

« Je suis désolée... » fit Hermione.

« Tu n'as pas à l'être. Tout est de ma faute, j'ai été _tellement_ stupide... »

« Tu n'as pas le droit de penser ça, ça n'était pas de ta faute ! » objecta la jeune brune.

« Bien sûr que si ! C'est moi qui l'ai embrassé ! »

« Il t'avait déjà embrassé avant... » répliqua Hermione.

« Et _je_ l'ai laissé faire parce que _j'_en avais envie. Et _j'ai_ recommencé par ce que c'est _moi _qui voulait avoir une relation avec lui ! »

D'un geste soudain et brusque, Hermione attrapa les épaules de la rousse, la forçant à la regarder.

« Ce n'est en aucun cas de _ta_ faute, tu saisis ? _Tu_ as été honnête avec _lui_, _il_ n'avait pas le droit de jouer avec _tes_ sentiments de la sorte, Ginny ! Si il y a quelqu'un à blâmer c'est _lui _et uniquement _lui_ ! » contesta-telle avec véhémence en secouant légèrement la rousse.

Ginny voulut protester mais aucune paroles censées ne parvinrent à sortir de ses lèvres. Elle s'en voulait et n'avait pas d'envie d'endosser le beau rôle. Elle avait été stupide et elle ne désirait guère qu'on la prenne pour une victime. Elle finit tout de même par arrêter de protester et Hermione l'étreignit une nouvelle fois en lui répétant que ce n'était en aucun cas de sa faute. Trop éreintée pour la contredire, la rousse resta silencieuse. Finalement, elle remit soigneusement le bracelet dans son écrin et rejoignit son lit en silence. Elle s'emmitoufla dans ses couvertures et ferma les yeux, le son d'Hermione rejoignant son lit parvenant dans son oreille. Elle étouffa un bâillement et après quelques instants d'hésitation, elle lança :

« Hermione ? »

« Hmm ? »

« Merci. »

« De rien. Bonne nuit Ginny. »

« Bonne nuit... »répondit la jeune fille. 

Le lendemain, Ginny reçut la visite de Sugar.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » s'étonna immédiatement la rousse.

« Merci, moi aussi je vais bien... » ironisa Sugar avec un sourire.

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel en esquissant un sourire et lorsqu'elle s'apprêta encore une fois à interroger son amie sur la raison de sa venue, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit sur sa mère.

« Je peux t'offrir quelque chose ma chérie ? » interrogea Molly à l'adresse de Sugar.

« Non merci Mrs. Weasley, je suis juste de passage. Je désirais simplement avoir une petite conversation avec Ginny. »

« Très bien. Je vous laisse entre filles dans ces cas. » déclara Molly en lançant aux deux jeunes filles un regard intrigué avant de refermer la porte.

Ginny se tourna vers son amie, se demandant ce qu'elle avait à lui dire.

« Tout d'abord, Joyeux Noël ! » s'enquit Sugar avec enthousiasme.

La jeune fille lui lança un regard interloqué.

« Merci. Mais...rassures-moi tu n'es pas venue ici uniquement pour me souhaiter de joyeuses fêtes...Si ? » interrogea-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

« Non, évidemment. Je voulais voir comment tu allais... »

La rousse la jaugea du regard, étonnée. Elle n'avait pas mis au courant ses amies de l'évolution descendante de sa relation avec Draco. Non, pas avec Draco, avec Malfoy.

« Et bien, comme tu vois, je vais bien... » répondit-t-elle finalement, préférant éviter le sujet.

« Tu n'as écris à aucun d'entre nous, Ginny. Ce n'est pas ton habitude. Que se passe-t-il ? » questionna Sugar d'un ton accusateur.

Maudit soit cette fille et sa capacité à vous cerner tellement rapidement, se dit Ginny. Pourtant, elle continua à feindre :

« Rien. » dit-elle, peut-être un peu plus sèchement qu'elle l'aurait voulu.

Sugar l'évalua de ses yeux perçants, mi-surprise mi-agacée avant de lâcher d'une voix autoritaire :

« Parle. »

Elle l'avait ordonné d'une voix austère et son ton n'admettait aucun refus. Ginny détourna le regard, ne supportant plus la lueur suspicieuse qui se trouvait dans les prunelles de son amie. Presque avec fureur, elle répondit :

« Il s'est bien fichu de moi, voilà ce qui se passe ! »

Elle tourna les yeux vers son amie pour contempler sa réaction, une expression de défi sur le visage.

« Je... » commença Sugar.

« Tu dois être contente, tu avais raison. » lança Ginny.

Si elle avait tenté d'être froide et cassante, sa réplique sonnait davantage comme une constatation, même à ses propre oreilles.

« Je...Non, sûrement pas Ginny... » assura son amie en s'approchant d'elle. « Raconte-moi. »

Même si le coeur n'y était pas, Ginny consentit à lui raconter la situation. Son humiliation. Alors qu'elle s'attendait de sa part à des critiques vis à vis de Malfoy, Sugar la surprit.

« Est-ce que tu es...sûre ? »

« Mais bien sûr ! Pour qui tu me prends ? Je ne l'ai pas rêvé cette fille, elle m'a parlé ! » rugit Ginny, excédée.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, Ginny. Écoutes, j'ai été élevé dans ce milieu et les mariages arrangés sont monnaie courante alors... »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Qu'on le forcerait à se marier ? »

« Ce n'est pas exactement ça. Ce n'est pas une obligation chez nous. Cependant le mariage ressemble parfois plus à un investissement qu'à un acte d'amour, tu comprends ? L'union de deux familles riches peux être très rentable parfois, pour l'une comme pour l'autre. »

« D'accord » concéda Ginny. « Mais qui me dit que c'est son cas ? »

« Rien, c'est vrai. Mais...tu le connais. » répondit Sugar.

Ginny n'en revenait pas. Celle qui s'était toujours fermement opposé à leur relation et qui avait douté de l'honnêteté de Malfoy était en train de défendre ce dernier. Ginny s'était attendu à tout : une leçon de moral, de vives accusations à l'égard du Serpentard, de la consolation même mais surtout pas à ça.

« Je croyais le connaître. Ce qui change tout, n'est-ce pas ? »

« En effet... » acquiesça Sugar.

« S'il il était honnête il me l'aurait dit, non ? S'il ne m'a rien avoué, c'est qu'il avait quelque chose à se reprocher, c'est aussi simplement que cela. Malheureusement pour lui, j'ai découvert le vrai fond de l'histoire. Maintenant, c'est fini, on ne m'y reprendra plus. »

« Tu as raison, il ne te méritait pas de toute façon. » s'enquit Sugar en l'étreignant.

« Merci... » fit la rousse.

« Merci ? »

« Oui. De ne pas avoir dit '' Je t'avais prévenu Ginny '' » expliqua la rousse avec sourire affligé.

« Hé ! Je ne suis pas aussi insensible, tu sais ! » répliqua Sugar avec indignation.

**D & G**

Le jour de la rentrée arriva, au grand désespoir de Ginny. Elle ne se sentait pas prête à le revoir de nouveau, à croiser son regard. Pendant le trajet qui la mena à Poudlard, elle se mura dans le silence, tentant de réfléchir à la meilleure manière de se comporter. Elle ne parla qu'une fois et ce pour demande conseil à Hermione. Depuis cette fameuse nuit de Noël, leurs relations s'étaient considérablement améliorées.

« Le mieux que tu puisses faire, c'est de l'ignorer. N'essayes pas de l'éviter, ça ne servira à rien. Montre-lui que tu as dépassé cela. Ignore-le simplement... » recommanda la préfète-en-chef.

Ginny acquiesça sans conviction. Cependant, elle agirait comme lui avait préconisé Hermione. Dès leur arrivée au château, ils se dirigèrent vers la Tour de Gryffondor. Après s'être engouffrés dans le trou portrait, Hermione, Harry et Ron se dirigèrent vers une table vide pendant que Ginny avançait vers un sofa près de la cheminée ou étaient assises Sugar et Leah. Lorsque Ginny arriva vers elle, cette dernière se leva et se jeta à son cou.

« Oh Ginny ! Sugar m'a tout raconté ! » s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix désolée. « Est-ce que ça va ? »

Ginny lui adressa un sourire rassurant et l'entraîna sur le fauteuil ou était assise Sugar et s'installa entre ses deux amies.

« Je crois...J'imagine que ça va être un peu dur mais je n'ai pas le choix, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne m'en remettrais... » assura-t-elle avec un sourire contrit.

« Et nous sommes là pour t'aider. » répondit Sugar en passant ses bras autour des épaules de la rouquine.

« Et puis des garçons, il y en a des tas ! Tu vas vite l'oublier ! » lui assura Leah avec un sourire espiègle. « Genre...Naaathan ! »

« Tu rêves Leah ! » s'exclama Ginny en levant les yeux au ciel tandis que ses deux amies s'esclaffaient.

A la fin de l'après-midi, elles attrapèrent les garçons qui parlaient Quidditch pour aller dîner. Ils arrivèrent tôt et eurent donc le loisir de choisir les meilleures places. D'emblée, Ginny s'installa de façon à tourner le dos à la table des Serpentards, prête à opéré ce stratagème jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire si cela lui empêchait de _le _regarder. Dès qu'ils furent installés, les garçons se mirent à converser sur le sport pendant que du côté des filles, Leah animait toute la conversation, comme à son habitude. A l'instar de Sugar, elle pouvait parler des heures de temps sans se lasser ni prendre une pause. C'en était presque...effrayant. Ginny se demandait parfois comment elle faisait pour supporter ces deux bavardes à longueur de journée. C'était une chose qu'elle avait apprécié chez Draco. Il ne déblatérait pas quand ce n'était pas nécessaire et les silences étaient presque apaisants avec lui. La rousse s'empêcha de grimacer. Elle pensait _encore _à lui alors qu'elle s'était promis de ne pas le faire. Elle soupira et tenta de se concentrer sur Leah qui jacassait. Elle ne saisit pas grand chose, hormis de vives critiques à l'égard de Dean Thomas. Ce qui fit beaucoup rire Sugar. Pourtant, l'une des phrases de son amie retentit presque bruyamment dans son esprit.

« Ginny, il te regarde. »

La rousse n'eut pas besoin de plus de quelques fractions de secondes pour saisir de quoi, ou plutôt de _qui, _Leah était en train de parler. La manière dont elle avait baissé la voix pour prononcer la phrase de façon à ne pas se faire entendre par les élèves qui les encadraient prouvait suffisamment de chose. Ginny leva les yeux vers son amie pour lui adresser un regard qui en disait long. Elle n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui inflige cela. Pas maintenant en tout cas. Nonobstant, Leah avait le regard fixé au dessus de l'épaule de la jeune rousse et tentait de se cacher derrière son verre d'eau, dans une vaine tentative de discrétion.

« Leah... » commença Sugar d'une voix menaçante en jetant un regard du coin de l'oeil en direction de Ginny.

Cette dernière avait pâli et regardait son assiette les yeux voilés.

« Il a l'air plutôt mal lui aussi... » commenta tout de même Leah en regardant la table. « Vous devriez peut-être vous expliquer. »

« Il n'y a absolument rien à expliquer... » répliqua d'une Ginny d'une voix blanche. « Tu peux le comprendre ça ? »

Pour une raison incompréhensible, elle parvenait presque à sentir _son_ regard sur son dos et cela la rendait anxieuse.

« Je pense que... » continua Leah.

« Cesse-cela-Leah. Immédiatement. » siffla Sugar d'une voix furibonde.

« Très bien. Mais si je peux me permettre une dernière remarque Ginny, il n'a pas l'air de quelqu'un très bien dans son assiette. Il s'en veut, ça se voit. » lança Leah à Ginny, ignorant délibérément le regard hostile que lui adressait Sugar.

Non. Ginny ne voulait pas entendre de telles choses. Il n'avait pas le droit. Pas le droit de paraître affligé. Pas le droit de la regarder. Pas le droit de la blesser davantage en lui donnant un infime espoir que tout s'arrangerait entre eux.

« Et depuis quand es-tu devenue spécialiste en relation amoureuse, ma chère ? » interrogea Sugar, d'une voix impérieuse.

Sa confiance avait été ébranlée. Elle ne sentirait jamais capable de lui donner une nouvelle chance, quand bien même il le souhaiterait.

« Depuis que j'observe vos vies amoureuses pour substituer le vide la mienne. »

Leah ne manquait rien. Absolument rien. A part la douleur et la souffrance résultantes de l'amour. Mais ces dernières n'étaient-elles pas dérisoires par rapport à la joie, au bonheur et au plaisir que pouvaient apporter l'amour ? Sans doute. Mais Ginny n'avait pas envie de peser le pour et le contre. Elle aurait mal de toute façon.

« Tu es stupide. » s'enquit Sugar en levant les yeux au plafond.

Trop occupées à se disputer, les deux jeunes filles ne remarquèrent même pas la détresse de leur amie. Cette dernière se leva, sous le regard ébahi de ses amies et quitta la Grande Salle, précipitamment. Hurler, courir, fondre en larmes, elle ne savait pas quoi faire pour exprimer le mal-être dont elle était éprise à cet instant. Elle s'enfonça dans le corridor, sans même regarder où elle allait. Derechef, elle avait été stupide. Stupide de croire que, arrivée à Poudlard, elle parviendrait à garder son sang-froid et à ignorer le Serpentard. A faire comme si il n'avait jamais existé, comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé comme eux. Sugar avait tord. Elle n'était pas forte. Pas assez pour surmonter cela, pour passer à autre chose.  
Malheureusement pour elle, sa solitude ne fut que de très courte durée.

« Ginny ? » fit une voix.

Sugar. Cette dernière s'approcha et prit la jeune rousse dans ses bras.

« Désolée. »

« Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. Leah non plus d'ailleurs. C'est...moi. »

« Retournons dans la salle commune » proposa Sugar.

La rouquine hocha la tête, sans manifester une quelconque émotion.

« Et merde... » jura soudain Sugar en regardant par dessus l'épaule de Ginny.

Or Sugar ne blasphémait jamais, au grand jamais. Résultat de son éducation stricte et conservatrice.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » s'étonna Ginny. « _Lui _? »

« Dans le mil. » répondit Sugar, ses sourcils se fronçant instantanément.

Panique. Elle n'était pas prête. Pas prête à lui parler. Pas prête à croiser son regard. Pas prêter à le voir, tout simplement. Un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres avant qu'elle n'aie pu s'en rendre compte.

« Oh Sugar, fais quelque chose, je t'en supplie. Je ne veux pas lui parler. S'il te plaît, je... » commença Ginny, de l'affolement dans la voix.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, je gère la situation. Promis. » assura Sugar en la prenant par les épaules vers la direction dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Pendant qu'elles marchaient, Ginny garda les yeux fixés sur le sol, ne trouvant pas le courage de les lever et de risquer de croiser les siens. Ces yeux si envoûtants qui l'avaient fixé avec tant d'intensité il y a ce qui lui paru être une éternité. Il se rapprochait, elle entendait ses pas. Aurait-il l'audace de lui adresser la parole ou poursuivrait-il son chemin sans un regard pour elle ? Rien n'était moins sûr. Son coeur se mit à battre plus rapidement, beaucoup plus rapidement qu'à l'accoutumée. Soudain le bruit des pas qu'elle entendait distinctement s'évanouit à seulement quelques mètres d'elle.

« Ginny... »

_Sa_ voix. Elle retint un soupir face à la manière avec laquelle il venait de prononcer son prénom. Tendre. Langoureuse. Il l'avait soufflé presque avec...attachement. Les pensées de la jeune fille se troublèrent, se ressassant ces moments avec lui où il avait formulé son nom. Colère, lorsqu'ils se disputaient. Humour, alors qu'ils se réconciliaient. Promesse, quand leurs regards se croisaient. Ardeur aussi. Non, pas ardeur, c'était plus que cela. C'était du désir. Désir, alors que ses mains d'ivoire se déplaçaient lascivement sur son corps à elle, pendant _cette _nuit. La nuit où elle s'était offerte à lui dans une ultime preuve d'amour, où leur relation avait outrepassé les limites des bienséances. Une union passionnée, deux corps qui ne faisaient plus qu'un, se mouvant avec perfection. Plus qu'un corps à corps, une fusion indescriptible. Plus elle y repensait, plus les souvenirs se bousculaient dans sa tête. Parviendrait-elle à l'oublier ? Elle n'en était pas sûre. Elle n'était plus sûre de rien. Le fait d'avoir entendu sa voix prononcer son prénom avec autant de sentiment l'avait profondément ébranlée. A cet instant précis, l'amour lui apparut comme une force inaltérable, indestructible et indéfectible.

« Que lui veux-tu, Malfoy ? »

La rousse descendit lourdement sur terre lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de son amie. Elle ne releva pas la tête, se bornant à regarder les dalles qui se trouvaient sous ses pieds. Sugar resserra sa prise autour de ses omoplates. Elle remarqua alors qu'elles ne bougeaient plus, plantées en face de lui.

« J'ai besoin de lui parler. » répondit-il d'une voix neutre.

Encore ce son si agréable et paradoxalement si insupportable à entendre.

« Et elle ne veut pas te parler. » dit Sugar, froidement.

Même si elle ne la voyait pas, Ginny devinait l'expression dure et hostile qui devait très certainement se dessiner sur le visage de son amie.

« Qu'elle me le dise dans ce cas-là. » répliqua-t-il.

Provocation. Il désirait qu'elle lui dise de vive voix. Il savait qu'elle tentait à tout prix à ne pas échanger avec lui. Il était en train de mettre au défi La connaissait-il si bien ? Elle avait trop de fierté pour s'effacer devant lui. Son courage de Gryffondor reprit le courage et elle releva les yeux, plantant son regard dans le sien. Son coeur se mit alors à tambouriner fortement dans sa poitrine alors qu'elle lisait dans ses prunelles grises. Son visage était toujours aussi parfait, comme sculpté dans du marbre bras. Son teint pâle, son expression hautaine et fière, ses lèvres minces qui s'élargissait parfois pour former ce sourire narquois dont il avait le secret. Il était le même. Sauf qu'il ne souriait pas cette fois. Ses traits avaient l'air sérieux et torturés alors qu'il la regardait droit dans les yeux. Elle n'avait pas besoin de cela. Ne pouvant plus supporter la sensation de malaise qui l'avait envahi lorsque leurs regards s'étaient croisés, la jeune fille baissa les yeux et sans pouvoir contrôler les trémolos de sa voix, déclara :

« Nous n'avons rien à nous dire, Malfoy. »

« Ginny... »

Il avait recommencé. A croire qu'il voulait la tourmenter en se comportant de la sorte. Aucun scrupules.

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de difficile à saisir dans cette phrase... » la devança Sugar. « Elle ne désire pas te parler. Point. Allons-y Ginny. »

Elle le dépassa, entraînant la jeune rousse dans son sillage. Derrière elles, la voix leur parvinrent jusqu'aux oreilles une dernière fois.

« Il faut qu'on parle ! »

« Merci... » s'enquit Ginny dès qu'elles se furent éloignées.

« De rien. J'ai cru qu'il ne nous lâcherait pas. Je ne le comprends pas... »

« Moi non plus... » admit la rousse avec lassitude.

La reprise des cours et les jours qui suivirent furent épuisants pour la jeune fille. Il la regardait sans cesse, cherchait constamment à lui parler. C'en était devenu insupportable. Elle le détestait pour sa manière de la torturer. Il aurait été tellement plus facile de l'oublier si il n'agissait pas de la sorte, s'évertuant à la malmener moralement en lui témoignant encore de l'intérêt. Elle finit par perdre son calme. En effet, elle se dirigea un jour vers lui, ignorant sa résolution d'agir comme s'il n'existait pas et ne supportant plus la brûlure que lui provoquait tous les regards qu'il lui adressait. Ils étaient en plein couloir, pendant un inter-cours mais Ginny n'en fit pas son affaire. Furieuse, elle s'avança à grandes enjambées dans sa direction et lui fit face. Son regard noir se planta dans le sien. Il paraissait étonné, visiblement.

« Qu'est ce que tu me veux ? » s'enquit-elle avec fureur, les yeux lançant des éclairs.

« Je veux simplement qu'on s'explique. » commença-t-il avec une douceur qui à défaut de la calmer, ne fit qu'accroître sa colère.

Pourtant, elle s'empêcha de hurler. Ils étaient en public. Pas de scène.

« Tu veux me parler ? Soit. Parle. » assena-t-elle froidement.

Il sembla déstabilisé mais continua :

« Pas ici... » murmura-t-il en jetant un regard suggestif aux élèves curieux qui les regardaient converser.

« Bien. Où et quand ? »

« Que dirais-tu de ce soir à vingt-deux heures dans la troisième salle de cours du deuxième étage ? » proposa-t-il en guettant attentivement sa réaction.

Elle retint une exclamation de surprise. L'heure et le lieu n'avait pas été choisi au hasard. C'était exactement à la même heure et dans cette salle spécifique qu'elle lui avait donné leur premier rendez-vous. Pourtant, elle fit comme si elle n'avait rien remarqué.

« Ce soir, vingt-deux heures. J'y serais. » déclara-t-elle sèchement avant de se détourner et de s'éloigner.

Peu importe ce qu'il voulait. Elle irait et cette histoire serait très vite réglée. Rapidement et à jamais.

**D & G**

Adossé contre le mur marmoréen de la classe vide et austère, Draco attendait. Il n'avait pas réellement prémédité ce qu'il ferait ou ce qu'il dirait. Il voulait lui expliquer la situation seulement, tenter de régler ce malentendu. Il n'était pas blanc comme neige dans l'histoire, il le savait. Pourtant, il désirait par dessus tout lui montrer que lui faire du mal n'avait pas été dans son intention. Il tenait à elle, sans l'ombre d'un doute. Il avait eut assez de temps pour se rendre compte qu'il éprouvait de réels sentiments à l'égard de la jeune fille. Pendant ces deux semaines passées sans elle, certain qu'elle devait le détester, il avait ressenti comme un manque. Il avait compris que ce qu'il ressentait pour elle était beaucoup plus fort que l'affection qu'il croyait éprouver à son égard. C'était au delà du simple attachement.

Pour une raison qui lui échappait, il ressentait une certaine angoisse quant à cette entrevue. Elle avait parue tellement froide, tellement distante, tellement antipathique quelques heures plus tôt, lorsqu'elle lui avait adressé la parole. Il avait d'ailleurs fait exprès de choisir cette heure et cet endroit. Leur premier réel rendez-vous avait eu lieu ici, dans cette salle de classe. Il s'en souvenait comme si c'était la veille. Comment aurait-il pu oublier la manière dont elle l'avait regardé ce soir-là et la ferveur avec laquelle elle l'avait embrassé ? Elle avait saisit l'allusion mais avait feint le contraire. Cependant, il n'était pas dupe. Il soupira et consulta sa montre avec appréhension. Elle serait là dans quelques instants. Et effet, quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur elle. Elle entra sans un mot, sans un regard pour et referma la porte derrière en soupirant avec résignation. Elle se tourna ensuite vers lui avec la même attitude qu'elle avait adoptée lorsqu'elle avait soupiré, quelques secondes plus tôt.

Magnifique. C'est le mot qui lui vint immédiatement à l'esprit lorsqu'il la contempla. Sa beauté avait quelque chose d'extravagant, de sauvage même. Il la trouvait si belle, si désirable, elle n'avait même pas idée de l'ampleur de désir qui le consumait lorsqu'il s'agissait d'elle. Il eut soudain envie de laisser glisser ses doigts sur sa joue laiteuse et enfoncer son visage dans son cou délicat pour y poser ses lèvres. Des bribes de la nuit du bal lui revinrent en mémoire d'une manière saccadée. Il n'avait encore jamais désiré une femme autant qu'il l'avait aimée cette nuit. Pouvait-elle se rendre compte l'effet que lui avait produit chacun de ses gestes ce soir-là ?

Un toussotement le ramena à la réalité, l'extirpant de ses souvenirs. Il soupira.

« Tu voulais me parler. Et bien je suis là. » déclara la jeune femme d'un ton sec.

Il savait que ce ne serait pas facile, il ne s'était pas fait d'illusions mais il avait espéré qu'elle adopterait une attitude plus neutre. Cependant, lorsqu'elle lança cette phrase aussi sèchement, elle lui annonça immédiatement la couleur. Elle n'avait pas l'intention d'être compatissante, au contraire même. Une nouvelle fois, il soupira.

« Je suis désolé. »

Il ne savait pas très bien par où commencer mais il lui était apparu que s'excuser était d'abord la moindre des choses.

« Moi aussi. » répliqua-t-elle d'une voix acerbe.

« Tu me manques. » lâcha-t-il soudain, se surprenant lui-même.

Elle afficha le même étonnement que lui mais très vite, son masque de froideur revint sur visage.

« Je te donnes trente secondes. Passé ce délai, je m'en vais. » assena-t-elle d'une voix méprisante, visiblement atteinte par ces paroles.

« Ginny, je n'avais pas l'intention de te faire du mal... » commença Draco.

« Vingt-six... »

« D'accord ! D'accord ! » s'exclama-t-il. « Cette fille que tu as vu était bien ma fiancée. Officiellement. »

Il guetta ses traits avec appréhension. Mais elle ne changea pas d'attitude et il continua :

« Mes parents me l'ont présenté il y a environ deux ans, et je ne vais pas te mentir, je l'ai...fréquenté. »

« Pourquoi me l'as tu caché ? »

« Parce que c'était fini ! C'était terminé bien avant que nous... »

« Elle est ta fiancée ! » s'exclama Ginny dans un sifflement.

« Officiellement oui. Mes parents voulait que je l'épouse après ma sortie de l'école mais je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de le faire... »

« Ça n'avait pas l'air d'être son cas... » fit remarquer la rousse d'une voix accusatrice.

« Elle ne m'aime pas. Ce qui l'intéresse chez moi, c'est mon potentiel financier, rien d'autre » expliqua Draco avec amertume.

« Présenté comme cela, ça à l'air tout simple. »

« Ça l'est. »

« Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais dit la vérité ? »

« Je...je ne sais pas. Je pensais que tu le prendrais mal et j'avais l'intention de régler cette histoire. Cette fille ne signifie absolument rien pour moi. Toi en revanche... » ajouta-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle.

La réaction fut immédiate. La jeune fille recula et trancha :

« En fait ce qui me fait le plus mal dans cette histoire ce n'est pas le fait que tu aies une fiancée, mais que tu ne me l'ai pas dit. Tu sais que j'ai horreur des mensonges... » s'enquit-elle, en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. « Je te faisais confiance... »

Elle détourna les yeux, comme si elle voulait lui cacher sa peine.

« Elle ne représente rien à mes yeux. Tu es la seule qui m'importe et...

« Arrête... »

« ...je ne veux pas que mon erreur influence ce que nous... »

Elle le coupa une nouvelle fois :

« Nous ? Tu ne comprends pas donc pas ? Il n y a plus de nous... »

Elle esquissa un geste pour quitter la pièce mais se ravisa soudain, un air consterné sur le visage. Elle ouvrit son sac et y introduit sa main, à la recherche de quelque chose. Il la contempla perplexe et lorsqu'elle y sortit un coffret, il fronça les sourcils.

« Je dois te rendre ceci...Je ne sais pas à quoi tu pensais en me l'envoyant mais pour ta gouverne, sache que je ne suis pas à vendre... » dit-elle avec froideur en s'avançant pour poser la boîte sur une des tables qui se trouvaient devant lui.

Il suivit son geste et reconnut immédiatement le cadeau qu'il lui avait envoyé pour Noël. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle le prendrait aussi mal. Il n'avait pas eu une seule arrière pensée lorsqu'il avait fait cela.

« C'est un cadeau... » fit-il remarquer d'une voix traînante.

« Justement. Je ne veux rien qui vienne de ta part. » répliqua-t-elle avec dédain.

« Je ne le reprendrais pas. » s'entêta le blond

« Libre à toi d'agir comme bon te semble. C'est ton argent, après tout. »

Il voulut protester mais se retint. Il n'arriverait rien en agissant de la sorte. Plus il se comporterait en Serpentard, plus le coté Gryffondor de la jeune fille ferait surface.

« Je ne pensais pas tu envisagerais mon cadeau de cette manière. Je...je ne veux pas que tu sois malheureuse... » avoua le Serpentard.

« Tu prétends vouloir mon bonheur ? » demanda Ginny en laissant échapper un rire sans joie.

Il hocha la tête.

« Alors pourquoi est ce que tu ne me laisses pas ? Pourquoi t'efforces-tu d'agir si tu t'intéressais toujours à moi ? »

« Parce que c'est le cas ! »

« Arrête ! » s'exclama-t-elle en s'approchant de lui, furieuse. « Et si tu tiens à moi autant que tu le prétends, laisse-moi. »

« Non, c'est totalement exclu. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me fais ça ? Tu veux que je souffre c'est ça ? Est-ce que je mérite qu'on m'inflige cela ? » interrogea-t-elle d'une voix soudain devenue chevrotante, des larmes commençant à couler sur ses joues.

Il esquissa un geste pour la consoler. Il voulait la prendre dans ses bras, la serrer contre lui. Pourtant, dès qu'il l'approcha, elle leva sa main droite et l'envoya en direction de sa joue. Malheureusement pour elle, il avait prévu qu'elle finirait par arriver à cette extrémité et il attrapa sa main avant qu'elle n'aie atteint son visage. La rousse ouvrit de grands yeux et son regard passa sur sa leurs mains jointes puis sur lui.

« Arrête, je te connais trop Ginny... » murmura-t-il.

Elle lui lança un regard noir et lança :

« Si tu me connaissais si bien, tu saurais que je ne rate jamais la deuxième ! »

Et avant qu'il ne put prendre conscience de ce que signifiait ces paroles, elle lui assena une gifle retentissante sur l'autre joue avec sa main gauche. Sous la surprise, il lâcha sa main et elle en profita pour tourner les talons en direction de la porte. Il la regarda s'éloigner et d'une voix désespéré, s'exclama :

« Je t'aime ! »

Jamais il ne lui avait réellement avoué ces mots apparemment si simples, mais qui se révélaient véritablement être une torture à confesser. Elle s'était arrêtée net, comme figée. Comme il l'escomptait, il était parvenu à lui arracher une réaction. Quand elle se retourna, il eut l'infime espoir qu'un sourire se fendrait sur son visage et qu'elle viendrait se jeter dans ses bras. Pourtant, elle ne fit que planter son regard dans le sien. Lorsqu'il lut le mépris que reflétaient ses iris face à cet aveu, pour la première fois de sa vie, il eut mal, _très mal_...

**Fin Du Chapitre.**

_NdA :_ Tragique comme chapitre non ? Néanmoins, j'ai aimé l'écrire, j'espère donc que vous l'avez apprécié ! Laissez-moi une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! xxx.


	14. Décision

**Note : **Merci, merci, merci pour vos reviews ! Merci de me suivre, infiniment !

**Disclaimer : **Tout est la propriété de JKR ! Je ne possède absolument rien.

**Chapitre XIII : Décision**

- Injuste, lui avait dit Leah après avoir entendu le récit de son entrevue avec Draco. Tu as été injuste, Ginny.

L'avait-elle été comme le prétendait Leah ? Rien n'était moins sûr. Maintenant qu'elle y réfléchissait, ses réactions lui paraissaient disproportionnées. Sur le coup, elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Vindicative, elle avait voulu qu'il souffre du même mal-être que le sien. C'était égoïste, elle en avait conscience. Il ne méritait pas ça. Pas après ce qu'il lui avait avoué. Toutefois, elle n'aimait pas accorder sa confiance une seconde fois. La confiance et l'honnêteté étaient des piliers importants dans une relation. Cependant, elle reconnaissait son entêtement : elle était allée trop loin dans ses paroles et ses actes.

Le lendemain, elle se réveilla avec un mal de tête atroce. Elle avait très peu dormi, ses pensées étant toutes tournées vers lui, vers ce « nous » dont il avait parlé. Leur avenir ensemble ne dépendait que d'elle. En effet, il lui avait très bien fait comprendre qu'il ne serait jamais qu'un ami pour elle.

Prête à se replonger dans son existence monotone et fastidieuse, elle émergea lentement de ses couvertures et se dirigea vers la salle de bain afin de se préparer pour une nouvelle journée de cours. Elle se rendit dans la Grande Salle avec ses amies, l'air ailleurs. Ces dernières avaient manifestement compris qu'elle était en pleine réflexion et la laissèrent donc à ses pensées, sans faire une remarque. Visiblement, Leah brûlait d'impatience de questionner Ginny mais Sugar la dissuada en silence de faire un seul commentaire. Cela accorda à la rousse quelques heures de répit. Toutefois, elle se fit plusieurs fois réprimander en cours pour son inattention. Sa propre attitude commençait réellement à l'inquiéter. Tout ce qui n'était pas _lui_ lui semblait insignifiant et négligeable. Elle pensait constamment à lui, se demandait s'il songeait aussi à elle, s'il éprouvait cet étrange manque quand elle n'était pas là. Non seulement il lui manquait, mais elle avait aussi besoin de lui. Elle ne s'en était pas rendue compte mais durant ces mois où ils s'étaient fréquentés, il avait prit la place de pilier central dans sa vie. Il n'était plus là et tout s'effondrait. Quelle ironie.

Elle se souvenait de la manière hostile avec laquelle elle avait réagi lorsqu'il lui avait avoué son amour. Mais elle n'avait pu se comporter autrement. Inexplicablement, ces mots qui auraient dû la rendre folle de joie lui avaient fait mal sur le coup. Néanmoins, elle regrettait son attitude. Elle revoyait son regard malheureux, désespéré, presque torturé sans cesse défiler dans ses pensées. Il n'avait pas joué la comédie. Même lui n'était pas aussi bon acteur.

Sous l'insistance de Leah, elle se décida à aller à sa rencontre. Une fois n'est pas coutume, elle avait décidé de mettre sa fierté de côté et d'aller s'excuser. Elle profita d'une occasion lorsqu'elle le croisa seul dans un couloir après le déjeuner.

« Draco ? » commença-t-elle d'un ton hésitant. « Est-ce que tu as une seconde ? J'aimerais te parler. »

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle l'avait à nouveau appelé par son prénom. Il sembla surpris mais consentit à la suivre. Lorsqu'elle croisa son regard, elle n'y vit rien. Ses yeux ne reflétaient absolument rien, se contentant de la regarder avec une expression neutre. Elle soupira et baissa le regard, ne sachant pas par où commencer pour ne pas se ridiculiser. Inconsciemment, elle plongea une main dans ses cheveux, attrapant une mèche au passage et jouant avec, tout en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure avec désarroi.

« Et bien...Je...» fit-elle.

« Si tu commençais par ce que tu veux me dire ? » proposa-t-il, sans émotion apparente.

« Très bien... » Finit-elle par répondre avec un soupir.

Elle ôta sa main de sa chevelure et se lança :

« Si je viens te parler, c'est pour...pour m'excuser de l'attitude que j'ai eu la dernière fois car mes mots ont dépassé ma pensée. »

Ginny n'osa pas le regarder, gênée.

« Ma fierté avait prit un coup et...d'ailleurs elle est en train d'en prendre un autre en ce moment... » Ajouta la rousse avec un rire nerveux.

Ne sachant quoi ajouter et ne désirant pas se ridiculiser davantage, la jeune fille esquissa un geste pour partir. Mais lorsqu'elle se retourna, prête à s'éloigner rapidement, le Serpentard la retint par le bras. Sa poigne n'était pas ferme et elle savait très bien que si elle le désirait, il l'aurait laissé partir. Il ne la forçait à rien. Pourtant, ce n'était pas ce qu'elle souhaitait. Son regard resta fixé quelques secondes sur sa main et elle leva les yeux vers lui, intriguée. Pour une raison qui lui échappait, elle voulait voir ce dont il était capable, mesurer l'ampleur de l'amour qu'il prétendait avoir pour elle.

« Ça n'a plus d'importance à présent, n'est ce pas ? Soyons honnêtes, ce n'était pas sérieux entre nous, on ne faisait cela que pour amuser ? » Interrogea-t-elle à voix basse, comme si elle voulait se convaincre elle-même des paroles qu'elle prononçait.

A sa grande surprise, une lueur de colère froide apparut dans le regard métallique du Serpentard.

« Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Que ça n'avait pas d'importance ? » Fulmina-t-il.

« Parce ça en avait ? » questionna la rousse, en levant un sourcil.

« Bien sûr que oui ! » assena le jeune homme avec fureur.

Son assurance réchauffa le cœur de la Gryffondor. Il ne se rendait pas compte à quel point ce qu'il disait la ravissait. Elle avait le sentiment qu'il ne la laisserait jamais partir sans se battre et cette attitude lui donnait l'impression d'être réellement importante à ses yeux. Elle le jaugea du regard avant de murmurer :

« Pour moi aussi, ça en avait... »

Le regard du Serpentard sembla s'éclairer et il lâcha son bras. Prenant ce geste pour un signe marquant la fin de la conversation, Ginny fut surprise lorsque les bras du jeune homme s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille, l'emprisonnant fermement.

« Qu'est ce que... » Commença-t-elle en tentant de se dégager de ses bras.

Mais il la tint fermement, la forçant à écouter ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

« J'en ai assez, Ginny. Je veux savoir ce que tu envisages pour nous, maintenant... »

« Pourquoi ? » ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander, bien qu'elle ait conscience de la stupidité de sa question.

Néanmoins, il lui répondit :

« Je ne suis pas patient, tu le sais. J'en ai assez de voir cette hésitation dans ton regard et je ne veux plus me comporter comme s'il ne s'était rien passé entre toi et moi. Est-ce que tu imagines à quel point il est difficile de te tenir ainsi dans mes bras et m'efforcer de ne pas t'embrasser ? Je veux une réponse, Ginny. Et quand je te dis que je veux une réponse, c'est que je la veux maintenant. »

La rousse fut soulagée qu'il la tienne aussi fermement dans ses bras. Elle se sentait chanceler au fur et à mesure que ces mots entraient dans son cerveau et que ce dernier en mesurait toute la signification.

Son regard était fixé au sien, insistant. Il était sérieux, terriblement sérieux. Elle ne put détourner ses yeux des prunelles grises posées sur elle. Elle retint son souffle quand le visage du Serpentard se rapprocha doucement de son oreille, caressant légèrement sa peau. Il opérait un tel magnétisme sur elle que c'en était effrayant. Elle était à sa merci, il pouvait lui demander tout ce qu'il désirait, elle le ferait et il le savait. Ses lèvres se rapprochèrent dangereusement de sa peau et la jeune fille fut saisie d'un indescriptible frisson lorsque son souffle toucha sa joue puis son oreille.

« Décide-toi, Ginny. Tu sais ce que je veux... »

Oui, elle savait ce qu'il voulait et il aurait été faux d'affirmer qu'elle ne désirait pas la même chose.

«...et l'amitié que tu sembles imaginer entre nous est exclue. Noir ou blanc, Ginny, mais pas de gris. Choisis. » Ordonna le jeune homme.

Le cœur de la jeune fille battit à vive allure face à cette demande. Il voulait sa réponse maintenant, elle ne pourrait plus se dérober. La clé de l'avenir se trouvait dans ses mains. Heureusement, la sonnerie annonçant la reprise des cours pour l'après-midi retentit, résonnant bruyamment dans les oreilles de la jeune fille. Pendant ces quelques instants, il semblait qu'elle avait perdu toutes notions de temps et la sonnerie la fit revenir brutalement à la réalité. Elle remarqua alors le regard de Draco qui sondait son visage, comme s'il tentait de deviner ce à quoi elle pensait au travers de ses expressions. Le bruit de nombreux pas parvient à leurs oreilles, les forçant à s'éloigner l'un de l'autre.

« Tu as de la chance, je dois le reconnaitre...» lança Draco avec un sourire narquois.

Il s'éloigna à reculons, les yeux toujours fixés sur elle. Puis, il disparut du champ de vision de la jeune fille, englouti par une masse d'élèves se dirigeant vers leur salle de classe. Ginny resta quelques secondes immobile, tentant de remettre de l'ordre à ses pensées. Une multitude de scénarios différents s'imposaient dans son esprit. Elle se voyait le rattraper et se jeter dans ses bras, ignorant les expressions stupéfaites que les élèves aux alentours afficheraient sûrement. Une main sur son épaule l'empêcha de fantasmer davantage.

« Ginny ? » demanda une voix que la jeune fille identifia immédiatement comme appartenant à Leah.

Elle se retourna et tomba justement sur son amie qui la dévisageait avec perplexité.

« Est-ce que tu te sens bien, Ginny ? » demanda Leah avec inquiétude.

« Bien sûr. » affirma la rousse en fronçant les sourcils. « Pourquoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas...Tu as l'air bizarre. » expliqua Leah en continuant à la dévisager.

« Tout va parfaitement bien. » assura Ginny avec un sourire rassurant. « Qu'est ce qu'on a ? »

« Métamorphoses... » Répondit Leah.

Elles repèrent un groupe de sixième année qui assistait au cours du Professeur McGonagall avec elles et le suivirent.

« Alors, tu as parlé à Malfoy ? » interrogea Leah à voix basse.

Ginny se contenta d'acquiescer.

« Et ? » insista son amie.

« Et quoi ? »

« Est-ce trop te demander que d'être un peu plus...explicite ? » ironisa Leah.

« Nous avons parlé et...et il s'avère qu'il me fait toujours autant d'effet... » Avoua Ginny non sans rougir.

Leah gloussa, prise d'une crise d'hystérie soudaine et ne sembla pas pouvoir s'arrêter alors qu'elles pénétraient dans la salle de cours. Elles se dirigèrent vers le centre de la pièce et s'installèrent derrière Ezra et Sugar. Cette dernière haussa un sourcil à leur arrivée en observant l'air de Leah, les interrogeant du regard. Celle-ci n'eut pas le loisir d'expliquer les raisons de son excitation car McGonagall entra dans la pièce, intimant le silence aux élèves qui discutaient.

A la fin des cours, Ginny retourna dans sa salle commune pour retrouver ses amies. Elle venait d'assister à un cours de runes particulièrement ennuyant et elle poussa un long soupir lorsqu'elle s'installa à la table où étaient assises ses camarades. Aussitôt, celles-ci lui demandèrent de raconter la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Draco quelques heures plus tôt. Ginny dut leur rapporter les paroles exactes du Serpentard et les moindres détails de son échange avec lui pour que ses amies les décryptent et fassent une analyse complète de son comportement.

« Il a dit que tu étais importante pour lui, non ? » commença Leah. « Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu es si bornée, Ginny »

« Elle n'est pas bornée mais prudente, et cela fait toute la différence ! » s'enquit Sugar.

« D'accord... » Maugréa Leah. « Mais il lui avoué la vérité après tout et apparemment, il est amoureux d'elle. Je pense qu'il mérite sa chance. »

« Il n'a pas été tout à fait honnête avec elle... »

« Il s'est justifié... »

« Si elle ne l'avait pas découvert, il ne lui aurait jamais dit ! »

« Tu la connais, elle l'aurait mal pris ! »

« S'il-vous-plaît les filles ! Je suis là ! » S'exclama Ginny en secouant la tête.

Les deux jeunes filles se tournèrent immédiatement vers elle et Sugar commença :

« Je sais que tu es amoureuse de lui Ginny mais réfléchis, par Merlin ! A quoi ça vous mènera tout ça ? Vous êtes bien trop différents ! »

« Qu'est ce que ça peux bien faire, s'ils s'aiment ? » demanda Leah avec détermination.

Sugar lui lança un regard torve.

« Son père est un Mangemort ! » Plaida-t-elle.

« C'est argument n'est pas recevable, tu triches ! »

« Il va sûrement en devenir un, lui aussi » continua Sugar en ignorant Leah.

Cette dernière lui adressa un regard noir.

« Puisque tu veux la jouer en traître, très bien ! » dit-elle avec détermination.

Elle se tourna vers Ginny qui observait ses amies depuis quelques minutes en silence sans savoir si elle devait rire ou pleurer de la situation.

« N'écoutes pas ce qu'elle dit, Ginny. Elle n'essaye pas de se mettre à ta place. » Commença la Gryffondor.

« Parce que tu essayes, toi ? » répliqua Sugar.

Leah se contenta de la fusiller du regard avant de se tourner vers Ginny, l'air compatissant.

« L'un des garçons les plus attirants de cette école est... »

« ...un fils de Mangemort ? » proposa Sugar, acerbe.

« ...fou de toi » enchaîna Leah. « Il est intelligent... »

« Malhonnête ! » coupa la brune.

«...et sexy. » ajouta Leah avec un gloussement tandis que Ginny acquiesçait. « Il t'a dit qu'il t'aimait, non ? Qu'as-tu besoin de plus ? Tu as trouvé l'homme parfait. »

« Penses à ce que sa famille va dire ! » contra Sugar avec entêtement.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? » s'enquit sa camarade.

« Je veux dire que Malfoy a toujours été conflit avec les frères de Ginny et je ne te parle pas de leurs parents ! Les Malfoy et les Weasley se sont toujours détestés, c'est un fait. »

« Ils verront qu'ils sont amoureux et feront un effort. » lança Leah sur le ton de l'évidence.

« Ta vision de la situation est chimérique. Tu penses que leurs familles vont s'adorer parce que Ginny et Malfoy sont ensemble ? Soyons rationnelles, tout ça va avoir l'effet inverse. » Déclara Sugar.

Leah était sur le point de répliquer farouchement lorsque Ginny les coupa :

« Arrêtez. »

Sa voix était calme et posée mais son intonation ferme dissuada ses amies de continuer leur dispute. Elle soupira.

« Je vais y réfléchir, il est donc inutile de débattre sur ça, d'accord ? » demanda la jeune fille à ses amies.

Ces dernières opinèrent malgré elles. Le sujet de la conversation changea pour un thème un peu plus banal.

Sugar avait tenté de la convaincre à l'aide d'arguments rationnels tandis que Leah avait essayé de la persuader en la prenant par les sentiments. Ecouter son cœur ou sa raison, telle était la question. Mais que restait-il de ce choix lorsque votre cœur et votre raison allaient dans le même sens ? Les arguments de ses amies n'avaient servi à rien. Elle avait déjà pris une décision et ce depuis le matin même. Elle savait que cette dernière ne plairait pas à tout le monde, mais c'était son choix.

Lorsqu'elle vit Hermione quitta la salle commune des Gryffondors dans la soirée, elle l'aborda.

« Hermione, c'est toi qui vérifie les couloirs ce soir ? »

Cette dernière acquiesça.

« Donc Draco doit être dans vos appartements ? »

« Normalement, pourquoi ? »

« Tu peux me faire entrer ? Je dois lui parler. »

« Vas-y, le mot de passe est « Felix Felicis ». A plus tard ! » Lança la préfète-en-chef tandis qu'elles se séparaient après avoir quitté la salle commune.

Ginny la remercia et lui sourit avant de se diriger vers la salle commune des préfets-en-chef. Elle donna le mot de passe au tableau et y pénétra. Soudain, prise d'une soudaine nervosité, elle hésita à frapper à la porte de la chambre du Serpentard. Elle soupira et finit par donner quelques coups rapides contre la porte. Comme cela faisait un certain temps qu'elle avait frappé et qu'il ne lui ouvrait pas, elle se décida à partir, prenant son absence comme un signe du destin. A peine eut-elle le temps d'esquisser un geste pour partir que la porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur Draco. Il ne portait qu'un bas de pyjama et ses cheveux étaient encore mouillés, comme s'il sortait de la douche. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il la vit.

« Entre. » proposa-t-il en s'effaçant pour la laisser entrer.

Elle obéit, s'efforçant de ne plus regarder son torse nu qui la déconcentrait. Comment était-il possible d'être aussi irrésistible ? se demanda-t-elle. Mais elle n'était pas là pour ça, si bien qu'elle commença :

« J'ai décidé. »

Il parut surpris, puis anxieux, comme si il appréhendait son choix.

« Je pensais que tu te déroberais. » admit-il.

« Je pensais aussi. Mais ça été plus facile que prévu, en fin de compte. » Expliqua-t-elle.

Il haussa un sourcil.

« Et ? »

« Et je veux savoir si tu m'aimes vraiment, comme tu l'as dis l'autre fois. »

A voir son air étonné, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle lui demande cela. Tant mieux, songea-t-elle. Cette fois, elle saurait vraiment.

« Oui, irrémédiablement. » répondit-il immédiatement, s'étonnant lui-même de la facilité avec laquelle il avait répondu à cette question qui le dérangeait habituellement.

Elle sourit.

« Tant mieux, parce que c'est aussi mon cas. » avoua la Gryffondor.

Elle traversa les quelques mètres qui la séparait de lui et l'embrassa passionnément, avec toute l'ardeur du désir enfin exprimé.

**Fin du Chapitre.**

Voilà, le chapitre est assez court si on le compare aux deux qui le précédent, j'espère donc que ce n'est pas trop déroutant. En tout cas, lui et le chapitre suivant seront déterminants pour leur relation. Laissez-moi vos avis ! xxx


	15. Chapter 15

**NDA : **Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, et je m'excuse vraiment de l'attente entre ce chapitre et le précédent. Ce chapitre a été plutôt difficile à écrire ( je l'explique dans mes notes de fin. ) Pour l'instant, je vous dis _Bonne Lecture_ !

**Chapitre XIV**

Ginny était heureuse. Heureuse de l'avoir retrouvé, heureuse d'être à nouveau en sa présence, heureuse tout simplement. Et dire qu'elle avait failli tout gâcher à cause de sa fierté mal placée et de son entêtement. Elle soupira de bien-être, ne sachant pas comment exprimer son état de pure exaltation d'une autre manière.

« Pourquoi ce soupir ? » interrogea la voix de Draco, la sortant de sa léthargie béate.

« Je suis heureuse. » répondit-elle simplement.

« Moi aussi. » avoua-t-il en resserrant ses bras autour d'elle.

Ginny esquissa un sourire, caressant distraitement le bras du Serpentard.

« A quoi est-ce que tu penses ? » lui demanda Draco, remarquant que son esprit était ailleurs.

Elle haussa les épaules en lâchant un nouveau soupir.

« Je voulais que tu me parles...d'elle. » fit-elle d'une voix désinvolte comme si elle n'y accordait pas réellement d'importance.

Ce qui était bien sûr un gros mensonge. Même si elle avait décidé de ranger les évènements récents dans une boîte et de refermer celle-ci à tout jamais au fond de sa mémoire, elle voulait que tout soit clair entre eux à ce sujet et qu'ils tournent la page une bonne fois pour toutes.

Même si elle n'avait pas prononcé son nom, Draco comprit immédiatement à qui elle faisait allusion. Serrée contre lui, elle put le sentir se tendre à sa demande.

« Ginny... » commença-t-il, mal-à-l'aise. « Est-ce que nous sommes forcés d'aborder le sujet ? Pourquoi aimes-tu tant les sujets qui fâchent ? »

Elle le força à desserrer l'emprise qu'il exerçait sur elle et se tourna légèrement, de façon à lui faire face.

« Je pense que c'est important. On devrait en parler et en finir. Je veux que tout soit parfaitement clair entre nous deux, ce n'est pas ce que tu veux ? » interrogea-t-elle en attrapant sa main pour jouer avec ses doigts.

« Tu sais très bien que si. »

« Dans ce cas, parlons-en ! » décréta la rousse en se serrant à nouveau contre lui pour l'encourager à lui raconter. « Je ne sais même pas comment elle s'appelle ! »

Le blond lâcha un soupir résigné et répondit à contrecœur :

« Elle s'appelle Anja Meliva. »

« Mais encore ? » insista la jeune fille.

« Elle est géorgienne. » ajouta-t-il simplement.

« Draco, arrête de me répondre par fragments s'il-te-plaît ! » s'impatienta Ginny, agacée par son manque de coopération.

« Très bien, que veux-tu savoir sur elle ? » finit-il pas demander.

« Quel âge a-t-elle ? »

« Vingt-ans il me semble. Ou peut-être vingt-et-un, je ne sais plus exactement. » dit-il en haussant les épaules, visiblement réticent.

« Elle est plus âgée que toi ? » s'étonna Ginny.

Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, il était vrai que la jeune femme paraissait bien trop âgée pour avoir l'air d'une simple adolescente.

« Visiblement. » répondit le jeune homme avec mauvaise foi.

« Comment vous êtes-vous rencontrés ? » interrogea la rousse en ignorant son expression.

« Ma mère et la sienne sont des amies d'enfance. Mon père connait le sien pour avoir fait quelques affaires avec lui. Ces fiançailles étaient surtout l'idée de nos mères. » Expliqua Draco, sombrement. « Mais elles vont être annulées. »

Un sentiment de soulagement envahit la jeune fille. Néanmoins, elle ne le laissa pas paraître et leva un sourcil pour l'inciter à poursuivre. Le jeune homme lui expliqua les réticences de son père quant à cette union mais également le fait qu'il avait accepté le projet initié par sa femme lorsque cette dernière avait réussi à le convaincre que l'union de leurs deux familles lui serait, financièrement parlant, bénéfique. Malheureusement, ( ou heureusement, selon le point de vue ) la société du père de la future fiancée avait fait faillite, plongeant la famille dans une situation économique désastreuse. Pour Lucius Malfoy, il n'y avait donc plus aucune raison de laisser son fils épouser Anja Meliva.

Il y avait deux choses capitales pour Lucius Malfoy : la pureté du sang et la position sur l'échelle sociale. Deux choses sur lesquelles Ginny ne lui correspondrait sûrement pas. Premièrement, même si son sang était pur, on considérait trop souvent sa famille comme traître à son sang notamment à cause de son père et de son amour pour les moldus et la société non-magique. Ensuite, il était de notoriété publique que la famille Weasley n'était pas riche. Et si cela ne suffisait pas, sa famille détestait celle du Serpentard et réciproquement. Vu sous cet angle là, elle n'était sans doute pas la candidate idéale aux yeux de Lucius Malfoy.

Ces réflexions la portaient toutes sur la question de leur possible avenir ensemble. Elle ne se faisait pas d'illusions : si le fait qu'ils se fréquentent venait à se savoir, les réactions seraient immédiates. Et il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elles ne seraient pas encourageantes.

La jeune fille soupira à nouveau, se forçant à ne plus y penser. Ils étaient ensemble et c'était tout ce qui importait. Ils avaient encore du temps avant de penser à l'avenir. Elle voulait juste profiter du moment présent. Son attention se posa à nouveau sur Draco qui semblait, lui aussi, avoir laissé libre cours à ses pensées. Elle se rapprocha à nouveau de lui et posa sa tête contre son torse. Immédiatement, le garçon plongea une main dans ses cheveux, les caressant distraitement.

« Alors... » continua Ginny. « Vous êtes sortis ensemble. »

Elle le sentit hausser les épaules.

« Oui, mais ça n'a pas duré. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que mis à part elle, rien ne l'intéressait. Elle est comme toutes ses filles superficielles et fades. Juste une apparence. Nous n'avions aucun point commun et je ne suis même pas sûr d'avoir eu une vraie conversation avec elle. »

« Tu ne l'aimais pas ? »

« Non. Elle n'avait pas de personnalité. »

« Tu aimes ma personnalité ? » s'enquit Ginny en levant les yeux vers lui.

Un sourire en coin se dessina sur les lèvres minces de Draco.

« Et toi tu aimes les compliments, n'est ce pas ? » constata-t-il.

« Est-ce que tu connais une fille qui n'aime pas les compliments ? »

Il fit alors courir ses doigts sur l'épaule de la jeune fille et bientôt ses lèvres les remplacèrent. Ces dernières glissèrent comme une caresse sur sa nuque. Il parsema son cou de baisers, les soupirs de la rousse lui parvenant aux oreilles.

« Je pourrais te dire que tu es belle, que j'aime l'odeur de tes cheveux et que j'adore la façon que tu as de soupirer lorsque je te touche mais ça ne suffirait pas. »

Ses lèvres se posèrent alors sur celles de la jeune fille. Il l'embrassa, piquant de brefs baisers sur sa bouche avant de demander la permission d'y entrer avec sa langue. Les lèvres de Ginny s'entrouvrirent légèrement et le jeune homme approfondit leur baiser, jouant avec la langue de sa partenaire. Quand il rompit leur baiser, il recula légèrement pour pouvoir regarder la jeune fille. Ses yeux étaient clos et un léger sourire s'était dessiné sur ses lèvres.

« Continue... » souffla-t-elle en ouvrant les yeux et en plongeant son regard dans les yeux gris de Draco.

Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent. Le jeune homme l'envoûtait, littéralement. Cette façon qu'il avait de la regarder la mettait dans un état indescriptible. Même avec un simple regard, il pouvait incendier son corps, et mettre chacun de ses sens en alerte. Il eut alors ce sourire narquois qu'il affectionnait particulièrement et elle crut mourir.

« Les compliments ou les baisers ? » interrogea-t-il.

« Les deux ? » proposa-t-elle avec un sourire mutin.

« J'aime t'entendre rire, te voir en colère et ce que j'aime par dessus tout, c'est lorsque tu souris. Pendant ces trois semaines, j'ai cru devenir dingue. Je savais que tu me détestais. C'est la première fois de ma vie que j'ai vraiment ressenti de la culpabilité. »

« Ne me dis pas ça, c'est de ma faute. J'ai été idiote, je n'ai pas voulu t'écouter. » protesta Ginny.

Pour une raison qu'elle ne comprit pas, Draco sembla se tendre et soudainement, il se dégagea et roula sur côté pour se mettre en position assise.

« Tu ne comprends pas. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'est c'est. Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que signifie le fait d'aimer quelqu'un dans mon genre. Sais-tu à quoi je suis destiné, Ginny ? »

Il se retourna vers elle, comme s'il attendait une réponse de sa part.

« Une vie de servitude. » martela-t-il alors qu'elle se redressait.

Elle ne comprenait pas comment la conversation avait pu s'orienter sur un tel sujet. Alors qu'elle tentait de se rappeler ce qu'elle avait pu dire de mal pour qu'il se braque autant, il déclara :

« Ce n'est pas ce que je veux... »

A cet aveu, elle ne sut que répondre. Mais après quelques instants d'hésitation, où elle s'interrogea sur la conduite à tenir, elle s'approcha de lui. Elle se colla contre son dos et enveloppa les épaules du jeune homme de ses bras.

« Alors ne le fait pas. Personne ne t'y force. »

« Ce n'est pas aussi simple. Je ne peux pas me dérober comme ça. Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'il m'arrivera si mon père apprend que je ne veux pas suivre ses traces ? » demanda Draco.

« Je...L'Ordre du Phoenix peut te protéger. » assura Ginny.

« L'Ordre du Phoenix... » répéta-t-il d'un ton empli d'amertume.

Il émit une exclamation de dédain.

« Ses membres ne sont que des pions dirigés par Dumbledore. » soutint-il.

« Pourquoi est ce que tu...non ! Dumbledore est quelqu'un de bien. » répliqua Ginny.

« Il est aussi manipulateur que Tu-Sais-Qui. »

« Ah vraiment ? Et bien lui, contrairement à _d'autres_, ne tue pas d'innocents. » lança froidement Ginny.

Le ton qu'elle avait employé dût agacer le jeune homme car il se détourna, s'extirpant de son étreinte.

« Tu ne comprends pas, Ginny. Ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça en a l'air. Qu'est ce que tu crois ? Que c'est une guerre entre le bien et le mal ? C'est beaucoup plus compliqué. »

« Alors explique-moi puisqu'à t'entendre j'ai l'air d'être stupide. » ordonna-t-elle en croisant les bras.

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. » dit-il.

« Non, mais il est clair que tu le penses. » rétorqua Ginny.

« Ginevra... »

« Ne m'appelles comme ça. Il n'y a que ma mère qui m'appelle par mon prénom entier et ce, lorsqu'elle est en colère contre moi. »

Elle songea au même instant que sa mère serait sûrement en colère si elle savait où elle était et ce qu'elle faisait. D'une voix ferme, elle reprit :

« Je ne veux pas qu'on m'appelle comme ça, j'ai horreur de ça. »

Il esquissa un sourire qu'elle ne lui rendit pas. La conversation était devenue on ne peut plus sérieuse et contrairement à quelques instants plus tôt, elle n'avait pas envie de rire.

« Ginny, tu es la fille la plus compréhensive que je connaisse. Jamais je ne penserais que... » commença Draco.

Mais elle le coupa :

« Ma compréhension a des limites. Si tu crois que je vais rester ici, à t'écouter comparer Dumbledore à Tu-Sais-Qui alors tu t'es mis le doigt dans l'œil, Malfoy. »

A cela, le jeune homme sembla se mettre en colère.

« Alors c'est ça ? Nous sommes revenus aux « Malfoy » et aux « Weasley » maintenant ? Ça devient stupide. » lâcha Draco, visiblement irrité.

« Ce qui est stupide ce sont tes accusations infondées contre Dumbledore. » riposta Ginny.

« Elles sont tout à fait fondées. Et puis, c'est mon opinion, n'est-ce-pas ? Si tu veux me forcer à adhérer à... »

« Que je te force à... » répéta-t-elle avec surprise. « Draco, est-ce que tu te rends compte à quel point ce que tu es en train de dire est stupide ? Est-ce que tu penses que je pourrais te forcer à aimer Dumbledore ou bien L'Ordre du Phoenix ? »

« Tu agis toujours comme si ils possédaient la vérité universelle Ginny, ne le nie pas. Je te demande simplement d'avouer que Dumbledore n'est pas aussi honnête qu'il le prétend. »

« Je ne sais pas comment tu peux affirmer de telles choses. Je ne sais pas où tu as pu pêcher ça et pour être honnête, je pense que si on ne peut pas avoir confiance en Dumbledore ne peut avoir confiance en personne. »

« Je ne suis pas le seul à le penser. » s'entêta Draco.

« Vraiment ? » demanda Ginny, devenue dédaigneuse.

« Oui mon père et certains de ses amis pensent que... »

Ginny ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un rire méprisant.

« Ce sont des Mangemorts, Draco. Excuse-moi mais n'est-il pas logique qu'ils essayent de discréditer Dumbledore ? »

« Je dis cela en connaissance de cause. Tu ne sais pas ce que ça me coûte d'être en accord avec mon père mais au sujet de Dumbledore, c'est le cas. Il a fait des choses pendant sa jeunesse Ginny. »

« Quoi que ce soit, je ne pense pas qu'on puisse le comparer à Tu-Sais-Qui. » insista la jeune fille. « Et tu sais quoi ? Je ne veux plus parler de ça, ce n'est pas pour ça que suis venue ici. D'ailleurs, je crois que je vais rentrer dans ma salle commune, ça vaut mieux. »

Elle esquissa un geste pour se lever mais Draco la retint par le bras et lorsqu'elle essaya de résister, l'attira à lui.

« Ginny... » commença-t-il.

« Je ne veux plus en parler Draco. » déclara-t-elle alors en se laissant aller contre son torse. « Je ne veux plus qu'on se dispute. »

« Moi non plus. »admit-il.

Elle recula légèrement, lui faisant face. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'ils s'étaient disputés si rapidement après s'être réconciliés et surtout pour cela. Elle n'aimait pas parler des choses qui les éloignaient et qui lui montraient à quel point ils étaient différents.

« Tu sais, je ne te demanderais jamais de rejoindre l'Ordre du Phoenix ni d'aimer Dumbledore. Si ce n'est pas ce que tu veux, on se débrouillera autrement. » affirma-t-elle d'une voix sûre.

Après tout, pensa-t-elle, l'important était qu'ils soient ensemble.

Draco posa une main sur sa joue. Elle ferma les yeux à ce contact et laissa échapper un soupir lorsqu'il fit courir ses doigts sur sa peau. Elle rouvrit les yeux, une moue gênée apparaissant sur son visage lorsqu'elle vit le sourire de Draco.

« J'ai encore soupiré, n'est-ce-pas ? Décidemment, ça doit être une sorte une espèce d'effet secondaire qui se déclenche lorsque tu me touches. »

« J'ai connu des effets secondaires plus désagréables. » dit Draco avec un léger rire

Un leva un sourcil, sceptique.

« Arrête ton char Draco, je suis ridicule. » lança Ginny.

« Non, au contraire. Et si tu veux savoir, tes soupirs provoquent sur moi un certain effet. »

La jeune fille se pencha en avant, posant ses lèvres sur sa nuque.

« Montre-moi, alors. » murmura-t-elle, charmeuse.

**D & G**

« Ginevra Molly Weasley, je ne te comprendrais jamais. » s'exclama Sugar, en secouant la tête, l'air dépassé par les évènements. « Alors comme ça tout est réglé ? C'est redevenu le grand amour entre vous ? »

Ginny acquiesça.

« Ce n'est pas toi qui le maudissait il y a encore une semaine et qui me jurais que tu ne ferais plus _jamais_ la même erreur ? » ironisa Sugar.

« J'ai été stupide, j'ai agi comme une idiote, d'accord ? C'est de nos erreurs qu'on apprend, n'est-ce-pas ? »

« Et la fille, alors ? » interrogea Leah.

« Il n'y a plus de fille à part moi, je te l'ai déjà dit cent fois Leah. » répondit Ginny avec lassitude.

« Pour l'instant. » ajouta Sugar avec dédain.

« Pour toujours. » répondit Ginny, sûre d'elle.

« Cesse d'agir ainsi, Ginny. Leah je te parie vingt gallions que tout va recommencer dans un mois tout au plus. »

« Pari tenu ! » déclara Leah avec enthousiasme. « Personnellement je crois que cette fois c'est le bon. D'accord c'est Malfoy, mais il a l'air de tenir à elle, non ? »

« C'est ce que tu disais la dernière fois. » répliqua Sugar.

« Arrêtez de parler comme si je n'étais pas là, par la barbe de Godric ! » s'exclama Ginny.

Ses deux amies se tournèrent vers elle et Sugar leva les yeux au ciel.

« Franchement Ginny, tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux et cette fois, je ne serais pas aussi compréhensive. » lâcha-t-elle avant de se lever du lit de Ginny et de retourner dans le sien.

« Quel rabat-joie. » se plaignit Leah. « Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle est toujours obligée d'être aussi sérieuse ? »

« J'imagine que c'est parce qu'elle est la plus âgée d'entre nous. Forcément, elle pense qu'elle est la plus mature. »

« Je vous entends ! » parvint la voix furieuse de Sugar, arrachant un rire à ses deux amies.

« Alors ? » commença Leah en baissant la voix. « C'est reparti ? »

Ginny hocha la tête.

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda Leah. « Comment se fait-il que tu sois rentrée si tard ? »

« Et bien nous avons parlé et nous nous sommes un peu disputés aussi. »

« Pendant des heures ? »

Ginny ne put s'empêcher de se mordre les lèvres et elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues.

« Non, on a aussi, enfin tu vois bien... » Répondit-elle, mal à l'aise.

Mais cela ne sembla pas gêner Leah, bien au contraire.

« Raconte, alors. » dit-elle

Ginny rougit de plus belle. Parler de cela était encore nouveau pour elle et cela l'embarrassait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dises Leah ? »

« Je ne sais pas, comment s'était ? Qu'est ce que tu as ressenti ? Qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait ? Je veux des détails croustillants. »

« Et bien... » commença la rousse en triturant sa chemise de nuit. « Je ne sais pas, c'était différent de la première fois. »

« Comment ça ? » insista Leah.

« La première fois a été super et même si j'étais angoissée, tout s'est parfaitement bien passé. Il a été prévenant. »

« Tu as eu mal ? »

« Oui, mais ça s'est dissipé au bout d'un moment. En tout cas, la première fois, j'ai ressenti comme...comme une satisfaction personnelle que lui et moi on soit liés de cette façon. C'est tout. Mais ce soir... »

« Ce soir quoi ? » demanda avidement Leah.

« C'était différent. C'était _intense_. »

« Merlin, Merlin, Merlin, tu as eu un orgasme Ginny, pas vrai ? »

« Tout à fait vrai. »

« OH MERLIN ! » hurla son amie en se jetant sur l'oreiller de Ginny et en gloussant comme une démente.

« Ce n'est pas bientôt fini vous deux ? » demanda la voix sèche de Sugar. « Et il faudrait peut-être songer à dormir maintenant, avez-vous vu l'heure qu'il est ? »

« Oui maman. » ironisa Leah en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Crois-moi Leah, si j'étais ta mère, je te mettrais une bonne raclée. »

« Alors je n'ai qu'à remercier Merlin que tu ne le sois pas. » répliqua Leah en se levant tout de même.

Elle adressa un clin d'œil à Ginny avant de rejoindre son lit.

La journée du lendemain se déroula dans une quiétude béate pour Ginny. Elle passa la majorité de sa matinée avec ses amis dans sa salle commune et ne quitta la pièce que pour aller déjeuner. L'après-midi, cependant, elle se rendit à la bibliothèque avec la ferme intention de travailler. Depuis que Nathan Bedingfield avait arrêté ses cours improvisés, elle s'était à nouveau relâchée. Elle se demanda vaguement ce que diraient ses parents lorsqu'ils verraient ses notes. Elle avait toujours été une bonne élève mais depuis quelques temps, ses résultats étaient devenus vraiment médiocres.

La bibliothèque était étonnamment vide pour un samedi après-midi. Un groupe d'élèves de Serdaigle était installé à l'autre bout de la pièce et mis à part eux, il n y avait qu'une demi-douzaine d'autres élèves, tous en train de parcourir les rayons. Elle s'installa silencieusement à une table, jetant un coup d'œil rapide aux élèves de Serdaigle. Elle remarqua que Nate faisait parti du groupe. Il semblait aussi l'avoir remarqué car son regard était posé sur elle. Elle lui adressa un sourire hésitant. Elle se sentait encore coupable de l'avoir éconduit. Il lui rendit son sourire et elle soupira intérieurement, se disant qu'il ne lui en voulait pas plus que ça.

Elle sortit ses affaires et commença par le devoir que Rogue avait donné deux jours plus tôt à sa classe. Elle grimaça lorsqu'elle lut le sujet. Ayant été distraite pendant les cours, elle ne se souvenait que de quelques bribes des paroles du professeur. Elle dut se résoudre à ouvrir son grimoire scolaire pour tenter de comprendre le cours. Elle gémit en voyant le nombre de pages consacré au sujet et lorsqu'elle elle eut terminé sa lecture, elle ne put s'empêcher de dire à haute voix :

« Et bien je crois que c'est parti pour un Désolant... »

« Besoin d'aide ? » interrogea une voix.

Ginny releva la tête et une expression surprise s'installa sur ses traits lorsqu'elle vit à qui appartenait cette voix. C'était un garçon noir, grand, aux pommettes hautes.

« Zabini ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Lui-même. » répondit le Serpentard.

Elle ne le connaissait pas vraiment. Bien qu'il soit lui aussi un membre du club de Slughorn, ils ne s'étaient jamais adressés la parole auparavant. Elle n'avait jamais essayé de lui parler, le trouvant trop hautain. Il avait cette façon déplaisante de prendre les gens de haut et elle ne supportait pas cela. Les mains dans les poches et l'air superbement ennuyé, il s'installa sur la chaise en face d'elle. Ses yeux sombres balayèrent les affaires qu'elle avait posées sur la table avant de se poser sur elle. Elle leva un sourcil, comme pour lui demander la raison de sa présence.

« Oui ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Mon habitude n'est pas de parler aux traîtres à leur sang mais j'imagine que dans ces circonstances, je peux bien faire une entorse à la règle. » commença-t-il avec dédain.

Même si son ton suffisant irrita Ginny au plus haut point, elle ravala sa réplique acerbe et le questionna :

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là, alors ? Et de quelles circonstances tu parles ? »

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire méprisant et il ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre. Au lieu de ça et sans la moindre gêne, il attrapa le parchemin sur lequel elle était en train d'écrire ( ou plutôt sur lequel elle avait l'intention d'écrire ) et le parcourut rapidement des yeux. Ginny émit une exclamation de protestation.

« Facile. » commenta-t-il. « Ne me dis pas que tu bûches sur un sujet pareil Weasley ? »

Il sembla réfléchir quelques instants avant d'ajouter :

« Enfin ça ne m'étonne pas. J'imagine que tu as hérité des gènes défaillants de ta famille. Ou peut-être que c'est le fait de fréquenter tous ces sang-de-bourbe et ces moldus, tu finis par devenir aussi stupide qu'eux. »

« Crétin. »

« Et vulgaire... » continua Zabini.

« Tu es là pour une raison spécifique ou c'est simplement pour m'insulter ? » questionna Ginny d'une voix acerbe.

« Est-ce que tu crois que je perdrais mon temps à venir t'insulter si je n'avais rien à te dire ? Tu te crois assez importante pour cela ? »

Ne désirant pas en entendre davantage, Ginny referma sèchement son livre et commença à ranger ses affaires. Elle pouvait très bien lui lancer un sort mais il ne méritait pas qu'elle soit mise en retenue pendant une soirée.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe entre toi et Malfoy ? » demanda alors Zabini, de but-en-blanc.

Ginny arrêta ses gestes et fixa le Serpentard qui lui faisait face, abasourdie. Etait-il au courant ? Draco lui avait pourtant juré qu'il n'en avait parlé à personne alors comment se faisait-il que Zabini soit au courant ?

D'un autre côté, Ginny savait qu'ils étaient amis, il était donc possible que Draco lui ait parlé d'eux. Après tout, ses meilleures amies étaient au courant. Même Hermione Granger, avec qui elle avait passé deux années en conflit, le savait. Cependant, la manière dont il avait tourné sa question supposait qu'il n'était sûr de rien mais qu'il soupçonnait quelque chose. Ginny tenta alors de jouer la carte de la surprise.

« Je te demande pardon ? » demanda-t-elle, tachant d'avoir l'air le plus étonné possible.

« Tu m'as très bien entendu, Weasley. » répliqua Zabini.

« Si tu as mis mon nom et celui de Malfoy dans la même phrase, je suis désolée, j'ai dû mal comprendre. »

« Et bien je vais me répéter, pour que ton cerveau inférieur puisse déchiffrer l'information. Je demandais ce qu'il se passait entre toi et Malfoy. »

Ginny lui lança un regard noir.

« Comment se fait-il que tu l'appelles Malfoy ? Je croyais que vous étiez de grands amis tout les deux. »

Le sourire du Serpentard s'élargit.

« Tu es en train d'éviter le sujet Weasley, c'est une preuve de culpabilité.» fit-il remarquer.

« Je n'évite pas le sujet puisqu'il n'y a rien dire concernant ce dont tu es en train de parler. » rétorqua la jeune fille.

Elle ajouta :

« Et puis sérieusement Zabini, qu'est ce que tu voudrais qu'il y ait entre Malfoy et moi ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » soutint le Serpentard. « A toi de me le dire. »

« Et bien j'ai le regret de t'annoncer que je n'ai rien à te dire. »

« Ne joues pas à ça avec moi Weasley, je sais que j'ai raison et je vais me faire un plaisir de tirer tout cela au clair. »

Bien que son cœur battait de plus en vite, paniqué, Ginny haussa les épaules et leva les yeux au ciel, feignant l'indifférence. Zabini lui adressa un dernier regard soupçonneux avant de se lever et de s'éloigner.

« Je t'ai à l'œil Weasley. » lança-t-il avant de quitter la bibliothèque.

Soulagée, Ginny laissa son dos retomber sur le dossier de sa chaise. Lorsqu'elle avait l'impression de résoudre un problème, il y avait toujours d'autres soucis pour l'accabler.

**D&G**

« Draco, il faut qu'on parle. » lança Ginny au Serpentard lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce.

C'était la salle de classe inutilisée dans laquelle ils avaient pris l'habitude de se rencontrer.

« A quel propos ? » interrogea le jeune homme alors qu'il refermait soigneusement la porte derrière lui et agitait sa baguette pour lancer un sort de verrouillage.

Il s'avança vers Ginny et l'embrassa sur le front. En remarquant l'air sérieux de la jeune fille, il fronça les sourcils.

« Il y a un problème ? » demanda-t-il, avec précaution.

« Zabini. »

« Zabini ? » répéta Draco. « Qu'y-a-t-il ? »

« Il y a qu'il est venu me parler il y a quelques heures et qu'il m'a demandé ce qu'il se passait entre toi et moi. »

A cela, Draco parut aussi surpris qu'elle l'avait été.

« Vraiment ? Comment sait-il que... » commença Draco.

« C'est justement la question que je me posais et je me disais que tu pourrais peut-être y répondre. Visiblement, j'ai eu tort. » expliqua Ginny.

Draco secoua la tête.

« Je ne lui ai rien dit alors comment se fait-il qu'il soit au courant ? »

« A vrai dire, je ne pense pas qu'il soit au courant de quoi que ce soit. Mais de toute évidence, il se doute de quelque chose. » souligna Ginny.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as répondu ? » interrogea Draco.

« J'ai fait semblant d'être surprise. Je ne sais pas s'il m'a crue, cependant. Ça m'étonnerait, d'ailleurs. Il avait l'air très sûr de lui. » ajouta Ginny.

« Il n'est pas au courant. » confirma Draco. « Mais si il est venu te parler, c'est qu'il veut en avoir le cœur net. »

« Il ne t'a rien demandé ? »

« Non. Il sait très bien qu'il n'obtiendra rien de moi, c'est pour cela qu'il s'est tourné vers toi. C'est étonnant de sa part d'ailleurs, il ne s'intéresse jamais à rien, habituellement. »

« Et c'est mauvais ? Qu'il s'intéresse à nous, je veux dire. » demanda Ginny.

« Plutôt, oui. Il peut être très persévérant lorsqu'il veut savoir quelque chose, tu peux me croire. »

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »

« Rien. » répondit-t-il.

« Rien ? » répéta Ginny.

Draco acquiesça avant d'observer la pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, songeur.

« Pourquoi sommes-nous ici ? » questionna-t-il.

« Je pensais que ce serait plus discret que ta chambre de préfet. Tu sais, au cas où Zabini voudrait nous suivre. »

Lorsqu'elle dit cela, Draco laissa échapper un rire.

« Ce n'est pas son genre de jouer les espions, Ginny. Il se contente d'observer et d'analyser. »

Ginny soupira. C'était plutôt rassurant. En effet, elle pouvait aisément agir comme si elle ne fréquentait pas Draco lorsqu'elle était en public.

« En revanche, il peut envoyer quelqu'un nous espionner à sa place. »

La Gryffondor lui lança un regard perdu.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire contre ça ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Détends-toi Ginny. »

Tout en disant cela, il s'était approché d'elle et avait replacé une mèche de cheveux qui avait échappé de la queue-de-cheval de la jeune fille derrière son oreille.

« Je m'en occupe d'accord ? » dit-il d'une voix rassurante.

Ginny ne put qu'acquiescer, son regard perdu dans les prunelles du Serpentard. Confuse, elle secoua la tête et baissa les yeux.

« Arrête. » murmura-t-elle.

« Que j'arrête quoi, princesse ? » interrogea-t-il d'une voix faussement innocente.

Elle releva la tête pour lui lancer un regard de reproche.

« Ce que tu es en train de faire. » répondit-elle. « Comme si ce n'était pas évident. »

« Et qu'est ce que je suis en train de faire d'après toi ? » insista-t-il.

« Tu essaies de me séduire pour que je n'y pense plus. »

« Et ça marche ? »

Elle lui donna une tape sur le bras, courroucée. Il s'esclaffa devant sa moue vexée et l'attira à lui. Elle se laissa aller contre son torse, entourant sa taille de ses bras.

« Si tu savais comme tu peux m'énerver parfois, Draco. » déclara-t-elle.

« Je sais. » affirma-t-il d'un ton satisfait.

Même si elle ne voyait pas son visage, elle s'imaginait d'une façon très nette le sourire arrogant qui avait du se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

« Tu aimes ça, que je sois ennuyée n'est-ce-pas ? »

« Je trouve que cet air que tu as lorsque tu es ennuyée est sexy. »

« Sexy ? » questionna Ginny.

« Sexy. » répéta Draco.

Et comme pour prouver ses dires, il captura ses lèvres. Ce fut un baiser doux et tendre au début mais au fil des secondes, il s'approfondit et devint de plus en plus torride. Draco enleva l'élastique qui retenait la chevelure de la jeune fille. Ses cheveux retombèrent alors sur ses épaules et il y passa ses doigts, ses lèvres toujours rivées sur celles de la Gryffondor. Ginny rompit soudain leur baiser, manquant de souffle. Il en profita pour la serrer davantage contre lui, se penchant légèrement pour poser un baiser sur sa nuque. Il huma une bouffée de ses cheveux. Ils avaient une odeur qu'il trouvait fantastique, tellement caractéristique à la jeune fille. Une sorte de parfum floral sauvage et doux à la fois qu'il adorait.

Les battements du cœur de Ginny s'accélèrent lorsque Draco la serra plus fort encore, l'emprisonnant dans une étreinte ferme. Mais cela ne lui déplaisait guère, au contraire. Elle aimait être dans ses bras et pour rien au monde elle n'aurait abandonné cette place. Elle sourit lorsqu'il inspira dans ses cheveux. Pour une raison qu'elle ne comprenait pas, il semblait adorer faire cela.

« Tu es belle. » murmura-t-il d'une voix tellement basse qu'elle ne fut pas sûre de l'avoir entendu.

Elle s'extirpa à grand peine de son étreinte et lança :

« C'est l'heure du diner, on devrait peut-être y aller. »

« Bonne idée, je meurs de faim. »

Ils se dirigèrent alors vers la porte de la salle de classe.

« On devrait peut-être sortir à quelques minutes d'intervalle, non ? » dit Ginny.

Il leva un sourcil.

« Tout le monde doit déjà être en train de dîner dans la Grande Salle. Je ne vois pas pourquoi on croiserait quelqu'un, spécialement devant la porte. » déclara-t-il.

Elle commença à protester mais il la coupa rapidement :

« Allons-y. »

« Très bien. » concéda Ginny en le suivant hors de la pièce.

Il s'avéra que Draco avait raison puisque, comme il l'avait prévu, ils ne croisèrent aucun élève dans les couloirs et comme un amas d'étudiants entrait encore dans la Grande Salle, ils réussirent à se fondre dans la masse et à entrer séparément.

Draco se dirigea vers la table des Serpentard et s'installa à côté de Blaise Zabini. Ce dernier, en grande conversation avec Théodore Nott ne sembla pas le remarquer. Quelques instants plus tard, cependant, Draco l'entendit s'adresser à lui.

« Tu sais Draco, j'ai parlé à la fille Weasley tout à l'heure. » commença Blaise.

Comme Draco l'avait prévu, Blaise en était arrivé directement aux faits. Il n'était pas du genre à passer par quatre chemins, de toute manière.

« A qui ? » demanda Draco avec désinvolture, en commençant à se servir.

« Ginny Weasley. » répéta Blaise avec patience. « La sœur de la belette. »

Bien qu'il ne voie pas son visage, Draco savait très bien que Blaise l'observait avec insistance, attendant qu'il fasse quelque chose qui le trahisse.

« Je ne savais pas que tu t'associais avec des amateurs de moldus Blaise, c'est nouveau ? » interrogea Draco avec un rire bref.

« Tu sais bien qu'il faudrait me passer sur le corps avant que je fréquente ce genre de personne. » répondit Blaise avec dédain. « En revanche, je crois que ça ne dérange pas certains. »

« J'imagine. » répondit simplement Draco en essayant d'adopter une voix neutre, préférant agir comme si cela ne l'intéressait pas.

« Quoi qu'il en soit j'avais mes raisons. » continua Blaise.

« Vraiment ? »

« J'avais comme l'impression qu'il se tramait quelque chose entre vous deux. »

« Pardon ? » lâcha Draco en se retournant vers Blaise, tentant d'arborer l'air le plus surpris possible.

Blaise sembla le considérer pendant quelques secondes avant de répondre :

« Elle a eu l'air aussi surprise que toi, à vrai dire. J'imagine que ça signifie que je m'imagine des choses. »

« Peut-être. » répondit Draco.

« Ou peut-être pas ? » ajouta Blaise avec un sourire moqueur.

« Ecoute Blaise, je ne sais pas ce que tu es en train d'insinuer et je ne préfère pas imaginer ce à quoi tu penses surtout s'il est question de cette famille de traître à son sang. » trancha Draco d'une voix glaciale.

Il savait très bien que sa soudaine froideur n'avait pas découragé Blaise mais ce dernier acquiesça et retourna à son repas avec un sourire.

Ginny n'avait pu s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil incessants à la table des Serpentard pendant le repas. Elle avait vu Blaise Zabini et Draco en train de discuter et pour avoir attentivement observé Draco, elle ne se faisait aucun doute sur le sujet de la conversation des deux élèves.

S'efforçant de tourner son attention sur autre chose, elle tenta de suivre la conversation de son frère et de ses deux meilleurs amis, assis à ses côtés.

« Ginny, si tu veux je pourrais t'aider pour ton devoir de DFCM, j'ai cru comprendre que tu avais quelques difficultés. » lui proposa soudain Hermione.

Ron et Harry, les yeux écarquillés, observèrent Ginny répondre d'une voix aimable :

« Merci beaucoup, j'avais vraiment besoin d'aide. »

Elles échangèrent un sourire et Ron, visiblement abasourdi, demanda :

« Vous vous êtes réconciliées ? »

« Oui. » répondit simplement Hermione.

« Alors c'est vraiment terminé ? Finis les regards noirs, les petites remarques acerbes ? » S'étonna Ron.

« Oui. » répondit cette fois Ginny.

« Est-ce que c'est si difficile à croire, Ron ? » interrogea Hermione en riant.

« A vrai dire…oui. »

« Nous avons décidé de nous conduire en personnes civilisées. Et notre conflit n'avait plus lieu d'être. » Lança Ginny en jetant un regard bref vers Harry.

« C'est très mature de ta part, Ginny. » souligna Ron en hochant la tête, comme s'il approuvait.

« Merci, Ronald.» fit sa sœur avec un sourire.

« Comment se fait-il que tu aies besoin d'Hermione pour ton devoir ? Ce bellâtre de Serdaigle à cesser de te donner des cours de rattrapage ? »

Ginny acquiesça.

« Ginny a eu de la chance d'avoir pu l'avoir comme professeur particulier Ronald. Il à beau être un bellâtre comme tu le dis, c'est un très bon élève. »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Ne me dis pas que toi aussi tu le trouves génial ? Qu'est-ce que vous lui trouvez toutes ? Harry, tu sais toi ? »

Ce dernier haussa les épaules et sembla se renfrogner. Les deux Gryffondor, quant à elles, levèrent les yeux au ciel.

« De toutes façons c'est toujours mieux que rien, non ? Ça aurait pu être n'importe quel Serpentard, non pire ça aurait pu être Malfoy alors j'imagine que je peux m'estimer heureux. Qu'est-ce qui se passe Ginny ? »

Cette dernière avait failli s'étouffer avec le morceau de viande qu'elle était en train de mâcher quand son frère avait prononcé le nom de Draco.

« Rien du tout. » n'assura Ginny avec un sourire nerveux en attrapant son verre de jus de citrouille et en l'avalant d'un trait. « J'ai juste avalé de travers. »

Ron haussa les épaules et se lança dans un discours dans lequel il exigea que les elfes coupent la viande en morceau pour que les élèves n'aient pas à s'en charger. Cela, bien sûr, lui attira les foudres de sa meilleure amie.

« Excuse-moi Ronald, mais je pense que tu es assez grand pour couper ta viande tout seul. De plus, les elfes ne sont pas des esclaves et je trouve qu'avec ce genre de remarques tu contribues à… » Lui reprocha-t-elle.

Ron fit mine de tousser et Ginny entendit distinctement un « sale » parmi ses toussotements.

« Pas _sale_ Ronald, c'est S.A.L.E, Société d'Aide à la Libération des Elfes, combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te le répète ? »

« Hum Harry, tu as terminé non ? Pourquoi ne retournerions-nous pas dans la salle commune ? » Proposa nerveusement Ron en voyant le regard dur d'Hermione.

Harry acquiesça vivement et ils quittèrent la table sous le regard furibond de la préfète-en-chef. Cette dernière secoua la tête, visiblement très en colère. Elle se leva et quitta à son tour la table, grommelant des paroles incompréhensibles. Ginny la regarda s'éloigner, amusée. Elle reporta ensuite son attention sur la table de Serpentard et observa Draco discuter avec ses condisciples.

Combien de temps devraient-ils encore cacher leur secret ? Elle devait avouer qu'elle en avait assez d'agir en public comme si elle le haïssait. Elle voulait que Draco et elle soit capable de faire ce que les couples faisaient librement et sans avoir à jeter des regards méfiants autour d'eux. Malheureusement, elle avait conscience que tous ces désirs étaient égoïstes. Que leur arriveraient-ils si tout cela venait à se savoir ? Si Ginny ne voulait même pas imaginer ce que diraient ses proches, elle craignait encore bien plus la réaction de l'entourage de Draco. Les Serpentard lui tourneraient sûrement le dos. Que serait la réaction de Lucius Malfoy, fervent Mangemort et disciple de Lord Voldemort lorsqu'il apprendrait que son fils unique était amoureux de la dernière des Weasley, famille traître à son sang et publiquement opposée au Lord noir ? Draco serait en danger, elle le savait. Et malgré son désir de l'aimer aux yeux de tous, jamais elle ne permettrait que quelque chose lui arrive. Elle était prête à n'importe quoi pour lui et elle allait veiller à ce que tout se passe comme elle le souhaitait.

Le lendemain, c'est donc sans réticence qu'elle se rendit devant la gargouille qui donnait l'accès au bureau du Directeur. Elle savait qu'elle devait passer par la directrice de sa maison pour s'entretenir avec le lui mais elle n'avait aucune envie d'expliquer à McGonagall la raison pour laquelle elle avait besoin de Dumbledore. Elle savait également qu'elle n'avait pas le mot de passe mais elle était prête à donner le nom de toutes les friandises qu'elle connaissait même si cela lui prendrait des heures. Mais après vingt minutes, elle commença à se lasser. Plus aucune friandise ne lui venait en tête.

« Est-ce que tu vas apparaitre, saleté d'escalier ? » s'exclama-t-elle soudain avec colère, perdant son sang froid.

« Puis-je vous demander ce que vous êtes en train de faire, Weasley ? » demanda une voix sèche, sortant de nulle part.

Ginny sursauta avant de réaliser à qui cette voix appartenait. Elle retint une grimace lorsqu'elle se retourna, se retrouvant face à face avec Rogue.

« Et bien, je... » commença-t-elle, embarrassée, sentant que le rouge lui montait aux joues.

Le professeur l'observait avec son habituel rictus méprisant.

« Je voulais voir le Directeur. » lâcha-t-elle rapidement.

Il la jaugea d'un air méfiant, paraissant sceptique.

« Visiblement. » déclara-t-il finalement avec froideur. « Et bien évidemment, vous n'avez pas trouvé de meilleur moyen que de venir vous attaquer à l'entrée du bureau du Directeur ? »

« Je ne...je n'étais pas... » protesta Ginny.

Mais il la coupa :

« Dois-je vous rappelez, Miss Weasley, que tout entretien avec le Directeur passe en premier lieu par un tiers, en l'occurrence la directrice de votre maison ? »

« Je sais mais... » commença à nouveau.

Mais tenter de se justifier était visiblement inutile puisqu'il la coupa une nouvelle fois.

« Peut-être vos chutes de balai ont-elles altéré votre cerveau ou bien que vous avez décidé de suivre les traces de Mr. Potter et de délibérément désobéir aux règles mises en place ? Je crois savoir que cela est un rituel dans la famille Weasley. »

Ginny devint écarlate. La confusion fit place à la fureur. Rogue, à la vue de son air satisfait, semblait prendre un malin plaisir à l'humilier de la sorte.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, le Directeur est en déplacement. Vous pouvez donc... »

Mais l'arrivée de quelqu'un le fit soudainement taire. Ginny se retourna et vit Dumbledore qui se dirigeait vers eux, un air particulièrement réjoui sur le visage. Il s'arrêta devant Rogue.

« J'étais sur le point de partir lorsque je me suis souvenu avoir un entretien de la plus haute importance. Le problème, c'est que je ne me souviens pas de la personne que je devais recevoir. Hilarant, n'est-ce pas ? » acheva-t-il avec un sourire amusé, l'air de trouver la situation particulièrement cocasse.

Rogue, cependant, ne semblait pas partager la plaisanterie. Ses lèvres étaient tellement pincées que Ginny avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser de fureur dans la minute qui suivrait. Le Professeur se tourna ensuite vers Ginny.

« Miss Weasley ? » dit-il.

« Weasley était justement en train de prétendre qu'elle venait vous voir. » déclara Rogue d'un ton froid.

« Et bien Miss Weasley, je vous prie de m'excuser si je vous ait fait patienter. »

Ginny voulut protester. Croyait-il qu'elle était la personne avec qui il devait s'entretenir ? Elle savait qu'il était vieux mais de là à confondre quelque chose de ce genre...De plus, s'il était devenu gâteux, venir lui parler de Draco ne semblait plus être une si bonne idée. Néanmoins, lorsqu'elle jeta un regard à Rogue et vit son regard, elle finit par acquiescer.

« Dans ce cas, n'attendons pas plus longtemps. » déclara enfin Dumbledore. « Severus, je ne veux pas vous importuner davantage, je sais que vous êtes extrêmement occupé. »

Les lèvres toujours aussi pincées, Rogue hocha la tête au directeur avant de fusiller Ginny du regard et de s'éloigner.

Dumbledore se tourna face à la gargouille et lança :

« Chocogrenouilles ! »

A cela, Ginny faillit s'étrangler. Comment avait-elle pu oublier les Chocogrenouilles ?

L'escalier qui donnait à l'accès au bureau apparut lentement devant eux. Dumbledore, posa un pied sur la première marche et lui adressa un sourire, l'encourageant à le suivre. Elle monta alors à sa suite.

Le bureau de Dumbledore n'avait pas n'avait pas beaucoup changé depuis la dernière fois qu'elle y était entrée. Cela remontait à cinq ans, lors de sa première année à Poudlard. Cette année là, sa solitude et sa fragilité l'avaient menée à se faire posséder par Lord Voldemort par le biais d'un journal intime. Ces événements l'avaient particulièrement marquée. Elle jeta un regard au bureau ; large, avec une grande cheminée et une gigantesque bibliothèque. Au centre se trouvait un immense bureau où était jonché un tas de livres et de parchemin.

« Et bien Miss Weasley, ne restez pas debout. » lança Dumbledore en s'installant à son bureau, dans un grand fauteuil foncé.

Il désigna l'une des chaises qui se trouvaient en face de son bureau. Ginny avança pour prendre place puis se rétracta soudain.

« Professeur, je ne crois pas être la personne que vous deviez rencontrer. A vrai dire, j'étais devant l'entrée de votre bureau et le Professeur Rogue m'a... » commença Ginny pour se justifier.

Le Directeur leva simplement la main pour lui signifier d'arrêter. Il lui adressa un sourire amusé et répondit :

« Je sais, Miss Weasley. Ne vous inquiétez pas. »

Il désigna à nouveau d'un mouvement de la tête la chaise placée en face de son bureau.

« Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie. » ordonna-t-il avec son air bienveillant.

Cette fois-ci, elle s'exécuta mais non sans lui jeter un regard curieux.

« Puis-je vous proposer quelque chose, Miss. Weasley ? » demanda-t-il en montrant un plat ou étaient placés tout un assortiment de pâtisseries.

« Non, merci. Je viens juste de déjeuner. » refusa rapidement Ginny.

Il sortit sa baguette et l'agita en direction d'un tiroir. Celui-ci s'ouvrit et deux verres y jaillirent avec une bouteille. Cette dernière se secoua légèrement et versa son liquide dans les verres. Une fois rempli, l'un des verres vint se placer devant Ginny.

« Cette nouvelle boisson est une vraie petite merveille. Qui aurait-pu prédire que le mélange de l'avocat et de la citrouille aurait donné un tel nectar ? » interrogea Dumbledore avec un sourire avenant.

Pourtant cela ne parvint pas à rendre Ginny moins mal-à-l'aise. Elle esquissa un sourire forcé. Elle voulait en venir aux faits.

« Alors Miss. Weasley, je pense que vous êtes ici pour quelque chose qui vous tient à cœur ? »

La jeune fille hocha la tête et l'air bienveillant de Dumbledore l'encouragea à s'exprimer.

« En réalité, si je viens vous parler aujourd'hui, c'est de la part d'un _ami_. »

Draco ne lui avait rien demandé, bien au contraire, mais elle avait décidé qu'il serait plus facile d'agir comme s'il l'avait fait. Elle savait que Dumbledore ne ferait rien si Draco n'était pas d'accord et elle avait rapidement réalisé que celui-ci préférait mourir que de demander de l'aide, surtout à Dumbledore dont il se méfiait particulièrement.

« Et pourquoi votre ami n'est-il pas venu me voir personnellement ? » demanda Dumbledore, visiblement intéressé.

« Et bien...S'il venait vous voir et que certaines personnes le découvraient, il serait dans une situation très compromettante. » expliqua Ginny. « C'est pour ça qu'il passe par moi pour vous parler. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui. Son entourage attend certaines choses qu'il n'est pas en mesure de faire. Mais sa famille est très ancrée sur ses positions et mon ami craint qu'il soit forcé à faire des choses horribles qui ne respectent pas ses valeurs. »

Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas très claire, mais elle ne voyait pas d'autre moyen pour expliquer la situation sans la rendre trop évidente.

« Votre ami a-t-il déjà tenté d'en discuter avec sa famille ? Exposer son point de vue ? » questionna le Directeur.

Ginny répondit négativement. Lucius Malfoy n'était sûrement pas du genre à « discuter » pour confronter deux points de vue différents et Draco n'était pas du genre suicidaire.

« Le dialogue n'est pas possible. » répondit simplement la jeune fille.

« Miss. Weasley, qu'est-ce que vous et votre ami attendez exactement de ma part ? »

« Mon ami a besoin d'aide. »

« Je suis très disposé à lui en fournir. Seulement, comme vous pouvez vous en doutez Miss Weasley, il va me falloir des éclaircissements. »

Ginny s'empêcha de soupirer avec frustration.

« Je sais que je suis très vague Professeur mais c'est pour sa sécurité que... » commença Ginny.

«...je m'engagerais personnellement à garantir si vous m'expliquer clairement la situation. » acheva Dumbledore.

Cette fois, Ginny ne put retenir son soupir. Elle savait très bien qu'ils en arriveraient à cela, malgré tous ses efforts.

« Sa famille est partisane de Vous-savez-qui et elle contribue à ses...opérations. Activement. » avoua-t-elle finalement.

Elle avait parlé très vite, comme si cela aurait pour effet d'atténuer ses paroles. Cependant Dumbledore demeura impassible, et elle ne put déterminer si il était surpris ou non. Après tout, il n'était pas fréquent qu'un membre du clan Weasley vienne plaider la cause d'un fils de Mangemort. Il but une gorgée de sa boisson, l'air attentif, avant de l'interroger :

« Et sa famille souhaite-elle qu'il...participe également ? »

« C'est justement le problème Professeur. » répondit Ginny. « Il ne veut pas et sa famille ne lui laissera pas le choix. »

Dumbledore hocha pensivement la tête, semblant ailleurs.

« Il semble que la situation est particulièrement délicate, en effet. » déclara-t-il en effet. « Mais je ne pas qu'elle soit insurmontable cela dit. »

Ceci fit réagir Ginny.

« Vraiment ? » demanda-t-elle vivement d'une voix remplie d'espoir.

« Sans aucun doute. » affirma Dumbledore.

Puis un air infiniment sérieux s'installa sur son visage et il regarda fixement Ginny, à travers ses lunettes en formes de demi-lune.

« Mais soyons clairs Miss. Weasley. Si c'est bien de votre ami qu'il s'agit, c'est avec lui que j'ai besoin de discuter. »

« Mais... » commença Ginny. « Je ne sais pas si il voudra... »

« Je suis certain que vous parviendrez à le convaincre. » affirma le Directeur.

_'Il sait'_ fut la première pensée de Ginny à cette phrase. Elle était certaine qu'il avait compris son projet et ce, depuis le début de la conversation. Elle hocha la tête, sans trop de conviction : comment allait-elle se débrouiller à présent pour convaincre Draco ?

« Et bien...merci. » dit-elle, ne voyant pas quoi ajouter pour le moment.

« C'est à moi de vous remercier, Miss Weasley. Egalement à votre ami : il a beaucoup de chance d'avoir votre aide. »

« J'imagine... » murmura Ginny pour elle-même.

Elle se leva, prête à prendre congé.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas Miss Weasley. Chaque problème à une solution et nous trouverons celle au votre. » lança Dumbledore.

Elle acquiesça avant de se retourner et de se diriger vers les escaliers.

« Miss. Weasley ? » appela à nouveau le Directeur.

« Oui Professeur ? » répondit Ginny, en tournant la tête en sa direction, un sourcil levé.

« Faites savoir à Mr. Malfoy que je suis entièrement disposé à lui offrir mon aide. »

Les yeux de Ginny s'écarquillèrent sous la surprise. Cependant, elle hocha nerveusement la tête avant de sortir rapidement du bureau.

**D&G**

_'Draco va me tuer'_ se répéta inlassablement Ginny lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle où se déroulait son cours de DFCM. Cela faisait déjà trois jours qu'elle avait pris l'initiative d'aller parler au Directeur et trois jours qu'elle cogitait pour trouver le meilleur moyen d'en parler à Draco. Comme elle n'avait toujours pas trouvé, elle l'avait évité. En effet, elle n'était pas sûre d'arriver à lui cacher le fait que Dumbledore était au courant de tout. Devant lui, elle était une piètre comédienne : à chaque fois qu'elle tentait de mentir, il le remarquait immédiatement.

Il avait déjà dû remarquer que quelque chose clochait. Après tout, elle n'avait pas de raison de l'éviter.

_'Je lui dirai demain'_ se résolut-elle enfin. D'ici là, elle trouverait bien un moyen d'aborder le sujet sans risquer de s'attirer ses foudres. Il allait être furieux, elle en était certaine. Malheureusement pour elle, elle n'eut pas l'occasion d'attendre jusqu'au lendemain car plus tard dans la soirée, Draco vint la trouver dans la bibliothèque.

Plongée dans son grimoire de Runes, elle ne remarqua pas immédiatement sa présence mais lorsqu'elle voulut prendre une feuille de parchemin et qu'elle le vit assis en face d'elle, elle sursauta. Il l'observait fixement et elle se demanda comment il s'était débrouillé pour s'asseoir sans qu'elle ne l'entende.

« Draco. Tu m'as fait peur. » fit-elle d'une voix apeurée. « Depuis combien de temps es-tu là ? »

Il ne répondit pas mais sortit une enveloppe de sa poche et la fit glisser dans sa direction.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Ginny en fronçant les sourcils.

« Une lettre de Dumbledore. » répondit-il avec un air inexpressif.

Cela suffit à rendre Ginny nerveuse. Elle jeta un regard furtif à l'enveloppe.

« Vraiment ? »

Elle avait essayé de paraître surprise mais cela ne sembla pas convaincre Draco. Il arborait cet air qui signifiait « Je sais que tu es en train de mentir, mais ça ne prend pas avec moi. »

« Et...Qu'est-ce que dit Dumbledore exactement ? » tenta-t-elle.

Avant de se justifier, il fallait qu'elle mesure l'ampleur des dégâts.

« Il ne dit rien en particulier. Il demande simplement à me voir. » répondit Draco, toujours sur un ton neutre.

Il la regardait avec une telle intensité et son air était si sévère qu'elle ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver une once de crainte.

« Donc si je comprends bien, tu ne sais pas ce qu'il te veut ? »

« Non. Mais j'imagine que _toi_, tu le sais. »

« Moi ? » interrogea Ginny, feignant l'étonnement.

« Oui, toi, Ginny. »

« Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu veux parler Draco. » nia-t-elle obstinément.

Elle fit mine de regarder sa montre.

« Et puis tu as vu l'heure ? Il faut que je retourne... » commença-t-elle en fermant rapidement son livre pour le ranger dans son sac.

Draco saisit son bras, l'empêchant de continuer.

« Tu ne vas nulle-part sans m'avoir donné d'explications. »

« Des explications à propos de ? »

« Ne joues pas à ça, Ginny ! » s'exclama-t-il en haussant la voix.

« Je ne suis pas en train de jouer. Et si tu pouvais baisser d'un ton, on risquerait de nous entendre. »

« Très bien. » fit-il à contrecœur.

Il se pencha légèrement et s'adressa à elle d'une voix basse.

« Maintenant est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi je reçois cette lettre de Dumbledore trois jours après que nous ayons eu une certaine conversation ? Trois jours pendant lesquels tu t'es efforcée de m'éviter. »

« Je ne t'ai pas évité, c'est juste... »

« Tu faisais demi-tour dès que tu me croisais dans un couloir. » répliqua-t-il avec agacement.

Il commençait à perdre patience. Soudain, il se leva d'un bond.

« Je te laisse ranger tes affaires, je t'attendrai dehors. Et si par hasard, il te venait à l'idée de me faire patienter plus que nécessaire, sache que je suis prêt à venir te chercher de force. » déclara-t-il d'un air entendu avant de s'éloigner.

Pour qui se prenait-il ? Se demanda Ginny. Quelle était cette manière de lui parler ? D'accord, il était en colère et il avait sans doute vraiment des raisons de l'être mais ce n'était guère une raison de prendre ce ton hautain. Ginny n'appréciait pas d'être traitée de la sorte. Cependant, elle exécuta ses ordres sans protestation et quitta la bibliothèque à sa suite. Comme il avait dit, il l'attendait. Il lui fit signe de le suivre et elle commença à marcher derrière lui, en silence.

« Où est-ce qu'on va ? » demanda-t-elle.

Elle avait bien remarqué qu'ils avaient pris la direction de sa chambre mais elle avait essayé de faire la conversation. Sa tentative fut un vif échec car il se contenta d'enfoncer les mains dans ses poches et d'accélérer le pas. Ils arrivèrent dans sa chambre trop rapidement au goût de Ginny et alors qu'elle s'attendait à ce qu'il la couvre de reproches aussitôt la porte refermée, il se plaça devant la fenêtre et garda le silence. En fait, maintenant qu'elle y réfléchissait, elle aurait préféré les accusations verbales à ce silence qui semblait la condamner plus encore. Elle aurait tout donné pour pouvoir savoir ce qu'il pensait à cet instant même. Était-il très en colère, lui en voulait-il ? _Evidemment_, songea Ginny presque immédiatement. _Sinon pourquoi agirait-il de cette façon ?_

« D'accord, j'ai menti, je suis allée voir Dumbledore ! » avoua-t-elle soudain, ne pouvant supporter plus longtemps l'ambiance qui régnait à présent dans la pièce.

Face au silence qui accompagna son aveu, elle demanda :

« S'il-te-plaît dis quelque chose. »

Elle vit ses épaules se hausser.

« Que veux-tu que je te dises ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Si tu m'en veux, dis-le-moi. Dis juste quelque chose. »

Il soupira et déclara :

« Je t'en veux Ginny. Enfin une partie de moi t'en veut du moins... » rectifia Draco. « L'autre partie est plutôt soulagée. »

Cela éveilla un espoir chez la jeune fille. Elle leva un sourcil interrogateur.

« Vraiment ? » interrogea-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête et poursuivit :

« J'aimerais croire que tout sera aussi facile que tu le prétends mais je sais que je ne ferais que me mentir. Néanmoins, sentir que je suis plus seul me conforte. »

Il eut un rit désabusé et lança :

« Je ne veux même pas imaginer comment mon père réagira. Il va me tuer. »

« Non. Il n'a pas besoin de le savoir maintenant. Pas tant que nous n'avons pas trouvé ce que nous allons faire. »

« Je ne sais même plus si nous avons encore le temps. Tu-Sais-Qui va bientôt réclamer de nouveaux fidèles et à cause de mon père, je serais en ligne de mire. Ça fait des années qu'il attend ça impatiemment, qu'il veut prouver à Tu-Sais-Qui que notre famille est bien dans ses rangs. »

« Je suis désolée mais il n'a pas à te dire ce que tu feras de ta vie ou pas. Malgré ce qu'il en pense, tu as le droit de faire tes propres choix. »

« Ça semble facile lorsque tu le dis mais je crains que ce ne soit pas possible. Je ne peux pas désobéir sans subir des conséquences. Il tient beaucoup à son image, sans doute plus qu'à moi d'ailleurs. Il serait prêt à se débarrasser de moi pour ne pas essuyer de scandale. » expliqua Draco.

Lucius Malfoy devait vraiment être un personnage détestable si même son fils en arrivait à parler de lui de cette façon.

« On ne lui en laissera pas l'occasion, alors. » déclara Ginny.

« Je ne sais pas, Ginny...On ne pourra pas se cacher éternellement. Nous deux. Ça finira par se savoir. Même Blaise commence à se douter de quelque chose. »

« On peut être plus discret, j'en suis sûre. Je suis prête à ne plus venir ici s'il le faut. » proposa-t-elle.

Il se retourna alors vers elle.

« Tu es prête à sacrifier beaucoup de choses pour moi et je ne suis même pas sûr d'en valoir la peine. »

Ginny secoua la tête et s'approcha de lui.

« Bien sûr que si. Tu ne te rends pas compte, Draco. Nous deux ? Nous sommes au dessus de tout ça, nous valons plus que ça...» lui assura-t-elle.

Il leva un sourcil et elle continua :

« Nous ne devons rien laisser nous dépasser, ou s'imposer entre nous. A partir de maintenant, j'agirai uniquement selon notre intérêt. »

Draco ne put retenir une exclamation surprise.

« Est-ce que tu mesures la portée de tes mots ? » demanda-t-il.

Si le fait de savoir qu'elle soit prête à autant de choses pour lui avait quelque chose d'extrêmement satisfaisant pour Draco, cela lui ajoutait cependant une pression supplémentaire. Et lui, quels genres de sacrifices était-il prêt à faire pour elle ? Il ne savait même pas précisément où il était prêt à aller pour elle. S'il y avait juste une chose dont il était certain, c'était qu'il ne souhaitait pas la perdre une nouvelle fois. Cela avait une expérience nouvelle et douloureuse. Avoir besoin de quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même pour être pleinement satisfait. Maintenant qu'il l'avait récupérée, il était totalement heureux et même plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Mais s'il venait à la perdre de nouveau ? Est-ce que cette part de bonheur s'en irait-elle aussi ?

Il n'était pas Potter, n'avait rien d'un prince charmant et les seules promesses qu'il pouvait lui faire n'étaient guère réjouissantes. S'il avait été courageux, peut-être se serait-il déjà opposé à son père. S'il n'avait pas été un Malfoy et elle une Weasley, tout cela aurait probablement été différent. Si sa famille n'avait pas été aussi loyale au Seigneur des Ténèbres et la sienne, admiratrice de Dumbledore, tout aurait sûrement été plus simple. Mais les _si_ ne servaient à rien ici, peut-être juste à l'accabler davantage. La situation était comme elle était et il n'existait, de toute façon, aucune manière de la changer. Ils devaient faire avec, s'en accommoder.

Ginny le sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'elle prit son visage entre ses mains, l'approchant du sien.

« J'ai tout à fait conscience de ce que je dis. Mais j'ai confiance en nous. » assura-t-elle avec véhémence. « J'ai _foi_ en nous. »

Et alors qu'elle l'embrassait, cherchant des certitudes dans son ses bras, il se surprit à penser qu'elle avait raison. S'il ne n'accordait aucune foi confiance aux conjonctures par lesquelles ils étaient servis, il y avait cependant une seule chose sur quoi il lui était impossible de douter : Eux.

La situation sembla prendre un tournant décisif lorsque le lendemain, il reçut au petit-déjeuner une lettre de son père. Le courrier ne portait pas le sceau des Malfoy mais même sans l'avoir ouvert, il n'avait eu aucune peine à reconnaitre l'écriture de Lucius Malfoy sur l'enveloppe. Il savait que la lettre contiendrait des choses importantes car son père, contrairement à sa mère, ne lui écrivait jamais de futilités.

Il attendit la fin du dîner pour découvrir ce dont il était vraiment question. Avec appréhension, il ouvrit le courrier et parcourut le parchemin des yeux.

_Draco,_

_Il arrive un moment dans la vie de tout homme, un moment palpable où il doit prendre ses responsabilités et se prouver aux yeux de tous. Je crois pouvoir affirmer que pour toi, ce moment est arrivé._

_La très ancienne et noble famille Malfoy a été injustement salie durant ces dernières décennies, accusée à tort de trahison et de déloyauté. Tu n'es pas sans savoir le mépris qu'évoque notre nom à l'heure d'aujourd'hui auprès de nos ennemis mais également auprès de ceux que nous avons un jour considéré comme appartenant aux « nôtres. » _

_Toutefois les Malfoy ont toujours su se relever, même lors des situations qui semblaient insurmontables et c'est exactement cela qui fait la force et la grandeur de notre famille. Aujourd'hui encore, il nous incombe de montrer à tous que notre famille est respectable et à quel point elle devrait être redoutée. Notre nom devrait inspirer non seulement un total respect mais également et surtout, une crainte profonde._

_Tu es en mesure d'effacer toutes nos erreurs passées et de redorer notre blason, lui rendre toute sa vigueur. Cela ne sera pas une tâche aisée et nos détracteurs, envieux et nombreux, tenteront de s'interposer. Cependant, cela ne devra pas constituer un frein à notre entreprise, au contraire. Après tout, ne serons-nous pas contemplés avec plus de mérite si notre ascension a été difficile et conspuée ?_

_Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, il est temps pour toi de prouver que tu es devenu un homme. Pas n'importe quel homme toutefois, mais mon fils unique, un digne descendant des Malfoy. Cette pour cette raison que je souhaite ton entrée dans les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres où tu pourras judicieusement mettre en œuvre ce qui t'as été enseigné et défendre librement les valeurs qui t'ont été donné tout au long de ta vie._

_Les honorables familles sorcières se voient décimées, contaminées par des individus abjects et méprisables, les moldus. Ces gens se sont vicieusement glissés parmi nous, souillant au passage nos familles et maudissant nos descendances futures. Par le biais d'unions détestables, ils se sont hissés dans les branches de nos arbres généalogiques pour pouvoir s'incruster solidement jusqu'aux racines._

_Nous n'avons que trop longtemps subi cet affront et c'est notre réponse que Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'a eu de cesse de préparer. A ses côtés, tu pourras montrer de quel côté se trouve réellement notre famille et tu seras en mesure de plaider la cause de notre race pure et intacte. Il est de notre devoir de faire en sorte de garder nos privilèges, de montrer à cette racaille à quel point nous lui sommes supérieurs et que sa place n'est pas parmi nous. Ils ne sont pas dignes d'utiliser notre savoir, d'emprunter les mêmes chemins que les nôtres, de partager l'éducation que nous offrons à nos enfants en fréquentant les mêmes écoles qu'eux. Et pourtant ils le font, sans même éprouver une once de honte, prétendant en avoir le droit, clamant le mériter dans une attitude qui frise l'insolence. C'est pour cette raison que nous devons réagir._

_Tu es mon fils, et fort de cela, tu dois être considéré avec le respect qui te revient de droit. En fait, néanmoins, ce respect ne te sera pas accordé tant que tu n'entreras pas officiellement dans notre clan. C'est pour cette raison que ton initiation doit se faire sans plus tarder. Elle sera organisée à ta prochaine arrivée au Manoir, dans trois mois._

_Sache que ta Mère et moi avons toujours été extrêmement fiers de toi et cela ne contribuerait qu'à nous rendre plus heureux et satisfaits._

_Avec mes pensées les plus affectueuses,_

_Lucius Malfoy._

Lorsqu'il termina sa lecture, Draco contempla pendant de longues minutes l'écriture serrée de son père, le contenu de lettre lui parvenant entièrement à l'esprit. Cela n'aurait pas pu être plus explicite. A présent, son entrée parmi les Mangemorts n'était plus un événement vague et éloigné dans l'avenir, il avait une date : dans trois mois, dès le début des vacances de printemps. Il avait toujours tenté de se rassurer en se disant que ce n'était pas pour tout de suite, qu'il aurait au moins le temps de finir sa dernière à Poudlard avant que le sujet soit mis au tapis. Aujourd'hui cependant, ses espérances étaient réduites à néant et la dure réalité s'imposait à lui d'une manière impitoyable.

Ginny disait qu'il avait le choix, lui en doutait sérieusement. Son père n'était pas le genre d'homme à qui l'on soumettait un refus. Il restait généralement ancré sur ses positions, ne tolérant guère d'autres opinions que la sienne. D'ailleurs il attendait très certainement une réponse de la part de Draco. Réponse que ce dernier n'était pas sûr d'être en mesure de pouvoir donner. Lui répondre négativement revenait à prendre un risque considérable car cela ne serait rien d'autre qu'une trahison. Lui répondre positivement, cependant, revenait à promettre allégeance à Vous-savez-qui et se lancer dans une guerre contre Dumbledore et tous les adorateurs de moldus. Même si on lui avait toujours appris à les mépriser, il y avait une grande différence entre dénigrer des gens et les massacrer. Après tout, n'étaient-ils pas des hommes, eux aussi ? Un véritable dilemme s'imposait à lui.

Garder Ginny auprès de lui apparaissait comme la priorité. Tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé dernièrement lui avait prouvé qu'il tenait trop à elle pour risquer de la perdre. Mais refuser la demande de son père ne revenait-il pas à la mettre en danger, elle aussi ? Quand il s'agissait des Weasley, Lucius Malfoy était on ne peut plus clair sur le sujet : ils n'étaient rien de moins qu'une famille pauvre, sans intérêt et traitre à son sang qui avait perdu le respect dû aux familles de Sang-Pur il y avait bien longtemps de cela. Il n'accepterait pas de voir son fils avec l'une de leurs membres. La haine qui se reflétait dans son regard lorsqu'il faisait référence aux Weasley parlait suffisamment. Si au contraire, il suivait son père, ce serait sûrement Ginny qui mettrait un terme à leur relation, il le savait. Même si elle avait prétendu le contraire lors de leur discussion de la veille, elle avait beaucoup trop de valeurs pour accepter de rester avec un Mangemort. Elle n'accepterait pas de fréquenter avec un homme capable de tuer pour défendre des conceptions qui s'opposaient radicalement aux siennes, peu importe l'amour qu'elle lui portait. Il pouvait le voir dans son regard, dans ses attitudes : l'injustice la révoltait.

La dernière chose qu'il avait envie de faire était de lui parler de la lettre qu'il venait de recevoir. Il voyait déjà précisément la panique qui s'insinuerait dans ses yeux et il n'avait pas besoin de cela. Non, il lui fallait un pilier, un soutien sur lequel pouvoir se reposer et c'était ce qu'elle constituait pour lui. Il ne la mettrait pas au courant, se résolut-il. Du moins pas pour le moment. Mais seul, la situation lui paraissait également insurmontable. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un d'autre et même s'il répugnait à l'idée de se reposer sur des gens en qui il n'avait aucune confiance, dont il se méfiait même, il se résolut à honorer la convocation de Dumbledore.

Il se dirigea vers sa commode et farfouilla à l'intérieur, à la recherche de la lettre que lui avait envoyé Dumbledore. Il la relut rapidement avant de griffonner une réponse positive à la requête. Il sortit ensuite de sa chambre et prit la direction de la volière pour envoyer la réponse.

Lorsqu'il revint dans les appartements des préfets-en-chef, il fut surpris de voir Ginny dans la salle commune que lui et Granger partageaient. Elle sourit quand elle l'aperçût et vint à sa rencontre.

« Hermione est en train de m'aider à faire mon devoir de DFCM. » expliqua-t-elle lorsqu'elle croisa son regard interrogatif. « La bibliothèque fermait et comme nous n'avions pas fini, elle m'a proposé de terminer ça ici. »

« Tu aurais pu me le dire, je t'aurais aidé. » dit alors Draco.

« Sans vouloir te vexer, Hermione est la plus disposée à m'offrir son aide. Après tout, c'est elle la meilleure de l'école. »

Draco fronça les sourcils. Il savait bien que Granger était meilleure que lui, mais il n'appréciait pas pour autant qu'on le lui dise.

« Et je ne pense pas que demander à Nathan aurait été très approprié. Je me trompe ? » demanda-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

Il se sentit soudainement très irrité à l'évocation du Serdaigle.

« Non, en effet. » lâcha-t-il alors, ses lèvres s'écrasant avidement sur celles de la jeune fille.

Elle répondit immédiatement à son baiser, encerclant son cou de ses bras. Il attrapa sa taille et la serra davantage contre lui. Un « _Hum Hum_ » gêné lui parvint aux oreilles et Ginny s'éloigna immédiatement de lui, mal-à-l'aise. Agacé d'avoir été interrompu dans ses activités, Draco lança un regard noir à Granger qui se tenait à côté de la porte de sa chambre, les bras chargés de livres de cours.

« Je suis désolée mais j'ai trouvé les livres et... » commença à se justifier Granger, les joues rouges.

Draco ne comprit pas sa réaction : elle les avait surprit entre de s'embrasser, ce n'était pas la fin du monde. Ginny lança :

« Non, ça va Hermione. Draco et mois étions juste... »

Elle sembla chercher les mots et Draco acheva sa phrase.

« En train de faire tout ce que les couples font. » déclara-t-il d'une voix traînante. « Quoi Granger, Potter ne t'as jamais embrassé ? »

« Bien sûr que si ! » protesta-t-elle. « C'est juste que... »

« Ce n'est pas grave. » coupa Ginny en lançant un regard réprobateur au Serpentard. « Draco allait partir de toute façon. »

Draco esquissa un sourire arrogant avec de se pencher à nouveau vers elle pour lui donner un baiser passionné, sans se préoccuper de Granger. Lorsqu'il s'éloigna, Ginny parut sur le point de l'attirer à nouveau vers elle mais elle se retint et se tourna à nouveau vers Granger. Celle-ci avait détourné le regard et Draco leva les yeux au ciel avant de rentrer dans sa propre chambre.

Dès le lendemain matin, il reçut une lettre de Dumbledore qui lui fixait un entretien pour le soir même. Draco fronça les sourcils avec perplexité lorsqu'il lut la fin de la lettre. _Je collectionne également les cartes de Chocogrenouilles._ Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Et quel rapport cela avait-il avec lui ? Draco avait toujours considéré le Directeur comme un vieux dément mais avec cela, sa pensée n'en était que plus renforcée.

Mais lorsqu'il se rendit au déjeuner, un souvenir s'imposa soudainement à lui. Pansy Parkinson lui avait un jour raconté que les mots de passe du bureau de Dumbledore étaient des noms de friandises. Il ne l'avait pas crue, persuadée que ses dires n'étaient rien d'autre que des rumeurs stupides qui circulaient parmi les élèves. Si cela était vrai cependant, la remarque de Dumbledore prenait tout son sens. Dans la soirée, il eut enfin l'occasion d'en avoir le cœur net.

Arrivé devant les gargouilles qui menaient au bureau directorial, il lança un « Chocogrenouilles. » peu assuré en jetant un regard nerveux autour de lui. Il ne voulait pas se rendre ridicule si cela ne fonctionnait pas. Mais les gargouilles se mirent à bouger et un escalier apparut soudainement, le surprenant. Toutefois, il ne s'engagea pas immédiatement, se contentant d'observer les marches avec hésitation. Qu'est-ce qu'il comptait faire ou même dire ? Il ne s'était même pas posé la question. Il finit par se convaincre que venir voir Dumbledore ne l'engageait à rien et il monta l'escalier, chassant toutes ses incertitudes dans un coin de sa tête. Il tapa contre la porte du bureau et celle-ci s'ouvrit seule presque immédiatement. Il entra.

« Ah, Mr. Malfoy. » s'exclama alors la voix de Dumbledore. « Je vous attendais ! »

Draco referma la porte derrière lui et jeta un regard à la pièce. C'était la première fois qu'il y mettait les pieds. _Etouffant_, fut le premier adjectif qui lui vint en tête pour qualifier le bureau. Il y avait beaucoup d'instruments magiques que Draco n'avait jamais vus dans sa vie et les nombreuses étagères étaient remplies de livres. Les grimoires qui n'avaient pas pu être rangés sur els étagères étaient disposés à même le sol ce qui donnait à la pièce, pourtant très large, une atmosphère oppressante. Il n'eut pas le loisir de continuer son observation de la décoration car Dumbledore lança :

« Prenez place, je vous en prie. »

Draco s'avança d'un pas hésitant mais s'assit tout de même sur la chaise que lui désignait Dumbledore en murmurant un « _Bonsoir _» à peine audible. Il ne put s'empêcher d'observer ce dernier. Même s'il paraissait très vieux, il y avait dans ses yeux une lueur constamment amusée, une sorte de jeunesse continuelle. Malgré le regard avenant que lui adressait Dumbledore, Draco n'en fut pas plus à l'aise. Il s'était toujours méfié de lui. Mais peut-être Ginny avait-elle raison, peut-être que c'était l'opinion de son père qui en était la cause.

Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, beaucoup de ses opinions lui avaient été donné par son éducation. Est-ce qu'il était possible de faire la part des choses entre ce qu'il pensait vraiment et ce qu'il prenait pour sa propre opinion alors que ce n'était que des choses qu'on lui avait appris à croire ?

« Puis-je vous proposer des rafraichissements, Mr. Malfoy. ? »

Draco hocha vaguement de la tête et observa le Directeur tandis qu'il s'affairait pour lui servir à boire.

« Merci. » dit-il d'une voix neutre lorsque Dumbledore lui tendit un verre.

Il s'en saisit et vida le contenu dans sa gorge, prit d'une soudaine anxiété. Cela sembla lui faire le plus grand bien. Il se détendit.

« Lors de sa dernière visite, Miss. Weasley m'a expliqué la situation dans laquelle vous vous trouver actuellement. » expliqua Dumbledore. « Et comme elle a sûrement dû vous l'expliquer, je suis très disposé à vous aider. »

Draco acquiesça, sans répondre.

« Les périodes que nous traversons sont difficiles et il faut beaucoup de courage pour se dresser contre certaines opinions. » continua Dumbledore.

Une expression sceptique s'installa sur les traits de Draco. Sa visite ici n'avait rien à voir avec du courage. Il était loin d'être brave. Dumbledore sembla comprendre son air dubitatif.

« Croyez-le ou non, votre présence ici est un acte de courage. Peut-être est-il dicté par des intentions latentes mais vous êtes là aujourd'hui, c'est un fait. » dit-il d'un ton assuré.

_Si vous le dîtes_, pensa Draco.

« Je peux comprendre qu'il soit difficile pour vous de discuter de votre situation mais sachez que pour vous fournir la meilleure aide possible, j'aurais besoin de votre coopération. Vous comprenez ? »

« Je comprends. » répondit alors Draco à contrecœur, comme si ces mots étaient une véritable torture.

Dumbledore lui adressa un sourire bienveillant qui, à défaut d'encourager Draco, le mit plutôt encore plus mal-à-l'aise.

« Alors que voulez-vous savoir ? » dit-il toutefois.

« Votre initiation a-t-elle été planifiée officiellement ? » interrogea Dumbledore avec sérieux.

Draco hocha la tête.

« J'ai reçu une lettre hier et...Je suis censé devenir officiellement Mangemort dans trois mois, dès les prochaines vacances. » avoua-t-il.

Le Directeur l'observa avec gravité et Draco ne put déterminer si cela était une bonne chose ou pas.

« Avez-vous déjà formulé une réponse ? » interrogea Dumbledore. « Enfin le terme n'est peut-être pas approprié. »

« Non. » fit Draco. « Et comme vous le dites, ma r_éponse_ n'a pas tellement d'importance puisque ce n'est pas un choix qui m'est proposé. »

« La situation est donc plus imminente que je le croyais. » murmura Dumbledore pour lui-même.

Il sembla plongé dans de grandes réflexions et Draco attendit patiemment qu'il sorte de ses pensées.

« Pour le moment, il serait préférable que vous n'envoyiez rien à votre famille. » dit enfin Dumbledore. « Le temps pour nous de mettre certaines choses en place ? »

« Quels genres de choses exactement ? » questionna Draco en fronçant les sourcils. « Ecoutez, si vous voulez que j'adhère à l'Ordre du Phénix... »

« C'est-ce que vous voulez ? » coupa le Directeur.

« Justement, non. » déclara Draco d'un ton sec qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. « Ce n'est pas parce que je ne veux pas suivre Vous-Savez-Qui que je vais vous laisser m'enrôler dans votre organisation. »

A cela, Dumbledore eut un sourire.

« Vous êtes l'un des _neutres_, Mr Malfoy ? »

« Neutre ou autre, appelez ça comme vous le voulez. Tout ce que je souhaite c'est de ne pas entrer dans un conflit qui ne m'intéresse pas et qui aura pour fin certaine ma mort. »

Il voulait juste rester en vie et garder celle qu'il aimait à ses côtés. Mis à part cela, il se fichait complètement de tout le reste. C'était peut-être égoïste et intéressé mais en dehors de ses propres intérêts, il n'avait que faire du reste.

« Je ne m'attendais à rien autre que cela de votre part Mr. Malfoy. » dit Dumbledore avec satisfaction, comme si avoir prédit la réaction de Draco constituait quelque chose de particulièrement réjouissant.

Il se leva d'un bond et se dirigea vers un meuble à tiroirs près de son bureau. Draco le suivit des yeux, perplexe. Dumbledore sembla chercher quelque chose et quelques instants plus tard, il sortit un vieux parchemin défraichi par le temps et le parcourut rapidement des yeux. Alors que Draco s'attendait à des explications, le Directeur lança simplement.

« Vous pouvez vous en aller, Mr. Malfoy. Je ne voudrais pas vous retenir trop longtemps. »

« C'est tout ? » dit Draco avec surprise avant de pouvoir se retenir. « Je croyais que vous alliez m'aider. »

« Mais je vais vous aider Mr. Malfoy. J'ai même _déjà_ commencé à vous aider. » assura-t-il sans quitter son parchemin des yeux.

« Je ne comprends pas... » continua Draco avec confusion.

« Vous comprendrez bien vite Mr. Malfoy. Je vous enverrais un hibou dans la semaine pour fixer la date de notre prochaine entrevue. » signala Dumbledore avant de se diriger vers sa cheminée.

Draco lui jeta un dernier regard perplexe avant de quitter le bureau. _Cet_ _homme est fou_, pensa-t-il alors qu'il se dirigeait vers les appartements des préfets-en-chef. Cet entretien ne lui avait pas paru réellement utile. Allait-il vraiment l'aider ? J'ai _même déjà commencé à vous aider_, avait-il dit. Mais Draco restait assez sceptique. Avait-il raison de se reposer sur cet aliéné ? Il secoua la tête, dépassé. La situation devenait désespérante.

Il se demanda vaguement si Ginny viendrait le voir ce soir. Il n y avait qu'avec elle qu'il parvenait à penser à autre chose qu'à ses problèmes. Elle était une source d'apaisement. Aujourd'hui il avait vraiment besoin d'elle. A son grand déplaisir ce n'était pas la rousse qui l'attendait devant le portrait des préfets-en-chef mais Blaise Zabini.

Blaise et ses suspicions étaient passés au second plan depuis quelques temps. Il savait qu'il avait promit à Ginny de s'en occuper mais ses problèmes personnels ne lui avaient par permis de le faire. Il décida qu'il était plus que temps de mettre un terme au problème.

« Blaise, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » interrogea-t-il lorsqu'il fut arrivé à sa hauteur.

Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de dissimuler son agacement. Blaise se contenta de sourire et lança :

« Je voulais te parler. »

« Et ça ne pouvait pas attendre ? »

« Il semble que ta vie personnelle t'occupe constamment en ce moment mais n'as-tu pas quelques minutes à accorder à un ami qui aimerait avoir de tes nouvelles ? » insista Blaise avec moquerie.

« Ce n'est pas pour ça que tu es venu ici et toi et moi le savons très bien, Blaise. » répliqua Draco avec lassitude.

Le sourire de Blaise s'agrandit et il eut un rire amusé.

« Tu as raison. Puis-je rentrer ? » demanda-t-il alors, semblant retrouver son sérieux.

« Cinq minutes. » concéda Draco en lui lançant un regard méfiant.

« Ça sera amplement suffisant. » assura Blaise tandis qu'il suivait Draco à l'intérieur de la salle commune des préfets-en-chef.

Draco se dirigea directement sur un sofa, irrité. Son entrevue avec Dumbledore l'avait profondément agacé et il n'avait qu'une envie : se changer et s'affaler sur son lit.

« Alors ? » demanda-t-il à Blaise après que celui-ci eut également pris place sur un fauteuil.

« Dans le cadre de ma satisfaction personnelle, j'ai mené mon investigation concernant toi et Weasley. » expliqua Blaise.

Draco leva un sourcil.

« Hélas, je n'ai pu établir aucune preuve solide pour le moment. » ajouta Blaise avec un sourire, comme si l'idée de n'avoir rien trouvé était amusante.

« Dans ce cas, que fais-tu ici ? » questionna sèchement Draco.

« J'ai décidé de baser ma stratégie sur le hasard. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » fit Draco, perplexe.

« Patience, Draco. » assura Blaise.

Il s'installa plus confortablement sur le fauteuil et poursuivit :

« Je viens d'envoyer une lettre à Weasley dans laquelle je me faisais passer pour toi en lui demandant de venir au plus vite. S'il n'y a rien entre vous, pourquoi se déplacerait-elle après tout ? »

Draco ne répondit pas. Blaise n'était rien d'autre qu'un idiot qui se prenait pour le plus intelligent de tous et pensait pouvoir tromper tout le monde. Ginny serait capable de reconnaitre son écriture. A moins que...

« Inutile d'ajouter que j'ai reproduis ton écriture sur le parchemin. Je suis sûre qu'elle n'y verra que du feu. »

Draco s'empêcha de jurer. Il se détendit en se disant qu'elle soupçonnerait peut-être le piège. Après tout, il n'envoyait jamais de missive pour se fixer de rendez-vous. Elle venait toujours à l'improviste ou ils profitaient d'un moment d'inattention de ceux qui les entouraient pour communiquer.

« J'ai peut-être aussi mentionné que tu avais de graves problèmes. J'imagine que ça la fera accourir. Sauf si mes suppositions se révèlent être fausses, ce dont je doute fortement. »

Il avait l'air extrêmement sûr de lui et Draco ne put que l'admirer. Il avait vraiment pensé à tout. Draco espérait simplement que Ginny ne tomberait pas dans le piège. Mais si elle le faisait, cela serait tout à fait compréhensible. Blaise était malin et il le savait.

Soudain Zabini se releva et Draco eut l'infime espoir qu'il avait abandonné son projet et songeait à partir. Mais Blaise lança :

« Si, effectivement elle ne vient pas, je laisserai tomber et je vous laisserai tranquille. »

Il se dirigea vers la porte et Draco l'observa, une soudaine panique le submergeant. Il n'osait rien faire, craignant de s'attirer encore plus les suspicions de son condisciple.

« L'heure du verdict. » dit soudainement Blaise en lançant un regard à sa montre. « Elle ne devrait pas tarder.

Il ouvrit la porte et recula légèrement derrière, de façon à ne pas être vu si quelqu'un entrait. Les secondes qui passèrent semblèrent être une éternité pour Draco. Les battements de son cœur s'étaient accélérés. Il aurait tellement voulu être capable de communiquer avec Ginny par la pensée, de le lui dire de ne pas venir, de rester dans sa salle commune.

Il sut qu'il était perdu lorsqu'il vit soudainement une chevelure rousse apparaître devant la porte. Ginny, visiblement essoufflée, entra dans la pièce et lui adressa un regard affolé.

« Draco, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? J'ai reçu ta lettre. » dit-elle d'une voix paniquée.

Et avant qu'il ne puisse esquisser le moindre geste ni prononcer le moindre mot, elle fut sur lui et prit ses mains dans les siennes. Draco tourna alors les yeux vers Blaise, qui était toujours en retrait et qui observait la scène avec un mélange de surprise et de satisfaction extrême. Ginny sembla se rendre compte que quelque chose n'allait pas et elle suivit son regard. Lorsqu'elle elle vit Blaise, ses yeux s'agrandirent. Elle s'éloigna immédiatement de Draco. Mais la lueur dans les yeux de Blaise lui apprit qu'il était déjà trop tard. Un sourire suffisant se dessina sur les lèvres de celui-ci.

« Intéressant. » commenta-t-il.

**Fin du Chapitre.**

Je ne dirais rien sur la fin de ce chapitre, je vous laisse le loisir de commenter ^^  
Pour revenir à ma note du début, ce chapitre a pris du temps à arriver, je sais, mais je voulais absolument garder de la crédibilité dans les évènements. J'avais vraiment peur de tomber dans l'incohérence, notamment en ce qui concernait Draco. Du genre, il abandonne comme par magie sa famille pour entrer dans L'OdP juste pour l'amour de Ginny. Je sais qu'ils s'aiment vraiment mais cela n'empêche pas les remises en question.  
Bon, ils sont constamment confrontés à des obstacles mais c'est ce que j'adore avec l'idée de ce couple.  
Désolée encore d'avoir été aussi longue, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas tous passés à quelque chose d'autre en route !

J'attends vos reviews !


End file.
